Dagger to the Heart
by foxyfeline
Summary: Ares wants revenge against Diana and he uses Circe to help him get it. Will Ares plot be enough to get Bruce to finally admit his feelings for Diana or will it be too late? And what is Cadmus' role in all of it? Takes place in the JL/JLU universe. BMWW Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been rolling around my head for a while now, so I decided to give it a go. I'm a huge BM/WW fan who really wishes the show's writers had expanded on the pairing more during the show's run.**

 **This is my first attempt at a Justice League fic so please bear with me if I get some details wrong or take some liberties. ;)**

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own'em…even though I wish I did.**

XXX

 **Chapter 1**

Ares bristled as he watched, for what would be nearly the 30th time the replay of Diana and her Justice League colleagues defeat his Annihilator suit, a suit that was supposed to be unstoppable, unbreakable and impenetrable, yet she had managed to stop it. How had she figured out the suit even had a weakness?

Hephaestus, he thought. His dear brother always did have a knack for putting in the most interesting failsafe's. The thought made Ares ponder the types of weaknesses in his other creations had in them and an idea came to him.

As he watched the men put down their weapons and the Annihilator power down, Ares pounded his fist on the chair arm, the wood splintering under his thundering hand. Too many times had the "Gods Champion" foiled his plans, that was all going to change, he would see to it.

His own father choosing a woman to favor over his own son to protect the mortals who were nothing to them but weak fodder for their amusement. No, he would see to it that their "champion" was brought down in the most painful way possible and then he would unleash the ultimate plague of violence on this world and there would be no one left to stop him.

Ares knew just the witch to help him too.

XXX

 _ **Watchtower Commissary**_

He watched her from his spot in the corner of the commissary, he was supposed to be catching up on mission reports but the moment she entered the room that plan went out the nearest airlock, along with any ability to focus on the words before him.

She'd always had that effect on him, one that he could normally push aside and focus on the task at hand but lately, lately it seemed to be getting worse, she wasn't simply invading his dreams, she was invading his every waking minute.

He found himself thinking about her all the time. Her long flowing hair that even in battle almost never seemed to have a strand out of place, her perfect skin which he imagined was soft as the most perfect silk, her ample breasts which teased him from just beneath her uniform and those legs…. those legs were going to be the death of him one day, how he dreamed of what they would feel like wrapped around him as he made love to her.

Oh yeah Bruce had it in a bad way and he knew it too.

What got to him most about it was not that he desired her, he was a man after all. No, what hit Bruce with the hardest force was what he felt for the Amazon Princess went far beyond any type of lust, any type of wanton physical need, what he felt for Diana was love pure and simple.

Of course, there was nothing simple about it, she was an immortal goddess who represented purity and light while he was a mere mortal who wore a costume, blessed only by heartache and loss who dwelled in the shadows and embraced the darkness. He knew nothing could ever happen between them, his dark and brooding manner would only destroy her, and he could never live with himself if that ever happened. He didn't deserve her.

Bruce would rather love her from afar from then destroy the essence of what made Diana so beautiful and so perfect.

Diana did her best to focus on the conversation going on at her table, but it was getting harder and harder to stay engaged knowing there were a set of eyes watching her from across the commissary. She'd felt them on her the moment she entered and even with his cowl's special lenses she knew it was Bruce who was doing the watching.

It both exhilarated and unnerved her. There was so much behind Bruce's eyes; strength, courage, fear, heartache and dare she dream, love.

The more she thought about their relationship, the more confused she became. Then again, who was she kidding they didn't have a relationship. Diana didn't know what they had, all she knew was she cared deeply for Bruce and deep down she knew he cared about her too.

At first the feelings she felt for the Dark Knight were so foreign they scared her, she'd never experienced something so intense yet exciting for another person before and surely not a man. It went against her nature as an Amazon, everything she'd ever been told or engrained in her about men and Man's World told her she should hate him, see him as a lower inferior being not worthy to share even the same room as her.

Yet she found the more time she spent with him the more she respected him, his abilities as a warrior and as a man. The intense unknown scary feelings became a welcome sensation, the warm flash of arousal or the deep flutter in her belly he caused just by being the same room with him.

Her feelings for him had taken on a life of their own, especially at night. The not so pure dreams she had about the two of them in her quarters or in his bed at the manor consumed her nearly every night. They deepened her need to explore what was in her heart and soul, the last thing she wanted was to ignore them or push them aside, she wanted to embrace them. She wanted him to embrace them and her.

Looking over to where he sat in the corner, Diana was somewhat dismayed to see Bruce had his head down, buried in whatever report he was reading. She stared at him, hoping that he would look up and meet her gaze but she knew he would never give in, he had that type of resolve where he could ignore the world around him if he wanted to and that included her.

Diana was beginning to wonder if she had the resolve to continue this merry go round of emotions they were on, she wasn't so sure anymore. She began to wonder if perhaps she should move on to someone who would reciprocate her feelings? In the same breath though she wondered if she could ever really do that, if she could ever really love anyone as deeply as she loved Bruce Wayne and Batman.

She loved them both, the man and the bat.

"Diana. Earth to Diana"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Diana asked, snapping her attention back to those around her table.

"Girl, you got it bad" Dinah joked as she leaned forward on her folded arms, her neck craning to admire the view that had captivated her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about" The irony of Diana's chosen words was not lost to her, they'd been the same ones Bruce had said to her in Kasina when she reminded him their dance had been interrupted, she'd hadn't found them convincing then either.

The women at the table all laughed, Dinah and Shayera much more than Zatanna who'd seen firsthand the connection between Diana and Bruce when she'd been turned into a pig by Circe but who still got a kick at Diana's very weak attempt at denial.

"Don't even try and play us Diana, besides the far off look you just had on your face, you two are the talk of the Watchtower." Shayera said very matter of fact, "I've lost count of the number of pools there are for when the two of you will hook up, who cracks first and my personal favorite, when you get fed up and toss him out an airlock"

Diana blushed at having been caught staring.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Di, dark and mysterious is always sexy" Dinah said with a wink

"I don't even know if he feels the same way"

All three women scoffed at the Amazon

"You're joking, right?" Shayera asked, her voice dripping in her usual sarcasm.

It had taken Shayera and Diana literally going into the Hell for the two of them finally move past everything that happened during the Thanagarian invasion and become friends again.

Diana would never admit it to Shayera, but she'd missed her friend a great deal. Missed her outright honesty as well we her insistence and advice when it came nearly all things related to Man's world. If it hadn't been for Shayera's pushing, she never would have left the Watchtower.

"No, he's never given me any indication he feels more than friendship and simply being a colleague."

"Oh boy" Dinah whispered, wondering exactly how her friend had missed out the oh so obvious signs the reclusive and elusive Bruce Wayne was in love with her. Granted she came from an island of all women but she could really be _that_ clueless?

"He's warned all the male league members you are off limits" Dinah started "I mean Booster Gold knows he's not allowed within a hundred feet of you unless it's for a mission"

"He's always sure to partner up with you or stick close to you when on a mission" Zatanna quiclly added, picking up where Dinah left off.

"Haven't you notice how he always just happens to be on the Watchtower whenever you return from a mission?" Shayera added

"He does?" Diana asked

Shayera nodded

Diana tried to think back on all the times she'd seen Bruce around the tower when she returned from a mission and thinking back on it now he did always just "happen" to be around. Whether in the commissary going over reports, the hangar bay doing some mundane inventory, and he utterly loathed inventory or all the times he'd be in the transporter room when the tower had been notified her team was returning with an injury.

The realization hit Diana like a ton of bricks, but it certainly didn't prove Bruce had feelings for her beyond that of a colleague or simple friendship, did it?

"That hardly means anything, he was just looking out for a colleague"

The ladies all shared a look, true everything they had just shared would be what a colleague _might_ do for another, but it wasn't what every colleague did, just what Batman would do and did do for only Diana.

"Yeah, sure ok" Shayera mocked, her gaze never wavering from Diana's.

Seeing as they were getting nowhere Zatanna decided to take a more direct approach, "What about what he did for you when Circe turned you into a pig?"

That got Diana's attention, she opened her mouth to refute what the magician was referring to but deep down she couldn't, nor did she really want to. It didn't matter, all the "examples" these women were telling her, she already knew. She knew Bruce cared for her, it didn't mean she wanted it broadcasted.

The real issue was getting him to accept that he did.

Far too often would Bruce allow her to get close, be emotionally available, well as much as Bruce Wayne could ever really be emotionally available to anyone, and then before Diana could fully comprehend what was happening, he would pull away, disappearing for weeks at a time without a word to anyone, except perhaps Clark, and even then, at times he wouldn't speak to him either.

Then suddenly he would show back up as if nothing happened, starting the whole process over again. The constant tug of war was beginning to weigh her, Diana wasn't sure how much longer she could go on playing this game and yet she knew in her heart she would never be able to give him up.

"What happened with Circe?" Dinah asked taking a sip of her drink

"Don't you remember, she turned Diana into a pig, Bruce and Zatanna chased Diana all over the city trying to change her back" Shayera answered, her detective gut always believing there was way more to the story than what both Batman and Zatanna had put in their reports. Not to mention how evasive Diana herself had been on the subject

"Yeah, I remember, I meant what happened between Diana and Bruce?" Dinah replied with a wink toward the Amazon, letting her know no one on the tower believed the story was as simple as what the trio had told everyone.

"Nothing happened…"

Diana started but was quickly cut off by Zatanna

"He sang" Zatanna replied proudly, before popping a grape in her mouth. She knew Bruce was going to be pissed, hell she could see Diana wasn't exactly thrilled with her either but the "game" the two of them were playing, the push and pull, the flirting then the distance, had gone on long enough.

From the day Bruce introduced her to Diana, their connection was obvious, the sexual tension electric and palpable. Zatanna hadn't missed the look of jealously on Diana's face when Bruce described how the two of them had met, how well they knew each other and that she knew Bruce's secret. Perhaps it was the way in which he spoke about them, the softer tone in his voice or his body language, whatever it was, Diana's jealously had been evident.

Zatanna knew the few women Bruce had managed to allow get close to him deeply hurt him, each cutting him deeply when they left. She could see Diana was different. Different because unlike Andrea or even Selina, Diana loved _both_ the man and the bat equally, whereas Andrea loved Bruce Wayne or the Bruce Wayne she had been shown and Selina, well Zatanna wasn't sure what part of Bruce that woman loved more, the dangerous Batman or the broken man behind the mask?

Diana, Zatanna knew loved _all_ of him. Both sides of the man and she figured that's probably what scared Bruce so much about his feelings for her. In the past Bruce could use the excuse that any woman in his life would never be able to know or accept the Batman and any woman who knew and loved the Batman could never know the truth about Bruce Wayne.

With Diana, Bruce didn't have any excuses other than he was afraid to open himself up to her.

"He what?!"

"Shut up!"

Shayera and Dinah's shock was written all over the faces, as was the fact that they both had about a million questions regarding their friend's bombshell.

However, neither would get the chance to ask as J'onn's voice erupted through their comms

"Diana, I need you in the monitor womb, we have a situation"

"What is it J'onn?"

"Ares"

"I'm on my way"

"Saved the by bell" Shayera joked

"Some of us have all the luck" Diana quipped as she rose from the table, grateful for the escape from being grilled by Dinah and Shayera about Bruce's singing ability, although she knew neither woman would drop the subject and she would surely be ambushed by one or both upon her return to the Watchtower. She wasn't sure which scared her more, facing down Ares or facing probing questions from her friends?

As she moved toward the exit, Diana stole one last glance at Bruce only to see he was no longer there. She scanned the commissary to see if perhaps he'd gone to get another cup of coffee, no one lived on caffeine like Bruce did but she couldn't find him.

Knowing she couldn't delay any longer, Diana scurried out of the commissary, looking back again when Dinah's muffled voice telling her they weren't finished followed her into the hallway causing her chuckle a bit. No, there was no way she was escaping an interrogation from her friends.

As Diana turned around to be on her way, she didn't see that someone was blocking her path and walked right into the chiseled form of the object of her thoughts and desires.

"Batman" she said in surprise, a rush of heat coursing through her at their closeness "J'onn contacted you?"

"He did. Apparently, Ares is raising hell in downtown Metropolis, Superman and Flash are going to meet us there" he replied, stepping aside, his hand outstretched indicating for her to move on first.

As they walked toward the monitor womb, Diana felt an uneasiness come over her. She didn't like that Bruce was going on this mission to face Ares. As capable as Bruce was, Ares was extremely powerful, and she wasn't comfortable with Bruce facing him.

Ares was a formidable foe even for her, the son of Zeus and Hera was a god who was thousands of years old, he wouldn't be brought down by flash bombs and exploding batarangs. Of course, she would never voice her concerns to Bruce, he would merely brood and growl at her that he was more than capable of handling himself, even against a god such as Ares.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as they reached the elevators and he pressed the call button

"Hmm…. oh, I'm just thinking about Ares. It's not like him to attack so publicly, he usually gets mortals to do wreak havoc for him" She lied, she wasn't about to start an argument with him about going on the mission, she would instead just make sure to keep Ares away from him as best she could.

"You think it's a trap?" he asked, as they entered the elevator, having his own concerns about this mission. Are usually manipulated both sides into conflict, sitting back and watching as they caused the destruction he craved and fed upon.

"It's possible, he wasn't exactly thrilled that Hawk, Dove and I thwarted his attempt to escalate the civil conflict in Kasina or that we figured out how to stop the Annihilator suit"

"You need to be extra careful on this one Princess"

Diana snapped her head in his direction, "I can take care of myself" she replied, her hands balling into tight fists, her anger rising at the insinuation she couldn't handle herself.

"I know you can, but you aren't indestructible, and Ares is a god"

Diana glared at him

Bruce sighed

"Just please be careful Diana" he said, his eyes locked straight ahead, his vision never wavering in her direction.

Bruce's tone had changed, gone was the brooding harshness of a moment ago, replaced with something softer laced with concerned, something more Bruce Wayne than Batman.

Diana loosened the tension in her fists as she stared at the wall in front of her, her anger melting away, replaced by the warmth and love she knew he was capable of, that she craved.

"I will, if you will" she muttered

Bruce quirked his lips, leave it to his Princess to make sure she has the last word and turn everything into a challenge. He was certain where Diana was concerned he would never win another argument again, not matter how hard he tried or how much he was right.

And to be honest, it didn't bother him in the least.

XXX

 _ **Circe's Amphitheater**_

Ares crept through the dimly lit Amphitheater in search of his prey, he knew she was around somewhere, he certainly wouldn't put it past the witch to jump out and cast a spell on him before she had a chance to hear him out.

The last thing he wanted was to be turned into a goat, or worse a pig. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, remembering exactly where he'd been when he heard what Circe had done and how irate Hera had been about it.

It sickened him how much his mother praised and prided over the Princess. She was afterall, the product of the treacherous union between Hippolyta, a mortal and his dear uncle Hades who betrayed Zeus to the Titans nearly destroying them all.

To him Diana was constant reminder of that disaster and yet, she was the Champion of the Gods. It made him sick.

"What do you want Ares?"

Ares, broken from his thoughts looked all around him as Circe's voice seemed to come every direction

"I come with a proposition my dear, one I think you will be most interested in" Ares said as he continued to peer into the dark corners of the room looking for her

"What makes you think I'd be interested in anything you have to offer?"

Circe rebuked from the shadows as she watched Ares with a cautious eye as he attempted to locate her in the darkness. The son of the God who had banished her to Tartarus for hundreds of years was the last person she wanted to enter into a partnership with, yet she knew if he was seeking her out whatever he was offering must be interesting.

Ares smiled, he knew he'd piqued her curiosity even without seeing her.

"Come now my dear, can we not have this conversation with me staring blindly into the dark? I personally like to make my offers of revenge face to face and in person"

"Revenge you say?" Circe asked, appearing before Ares in a puff of purple smoke, "Revenge on who exactly?"

"A certain Amazon Princess, who I believe you had the pleasure of running into not too long ago"

Circe's sultry demeanor quickly faded, replaced with a disgust, at who Ares was referring to. Knowing had it not been for the Batman, Diana would still be a pig.

"I'm listening" she said as she folded her arms across her chest

"Excellent." Ares started, moving to one of the tables, "I see you've been hanging out with Medusa again" he said, knocking on the stone figure forever sitting there before pulling out and occupying the chair next to it.

"She owed me a favor… so, the plan"

"It's quite simple actually, I'm going to take down the Princess, by going for her weak spot. You see my dear brother Hephaestus builds a weak spot into every armor he builds, that includes Wonder Woman's"

Circe quirked an eyebrow at him, he made it sound like taking out the God's Champion was so easy anyone could do it. Not to mention there was then of course her group of fellow do-gooders, the Justice League. She highly doubted, even without Diana they would allow Ares to just destroy the world.

"You doubt me my dear?"

"Honestly? Yes" she flatly replied, unfolding her arms to rest her hands on her hips.

She'd just gotten out of Tartarus she wasn't about to go back, alive or otherwise because Ares ego couldn't handle losing to Diana.

"Do you honestly think Hephaestus is just going to spill to you where the weakness in her armor is? Brother or no, I highly doubt he wants the wrath of Zeus brought upon him if you kill the Princess, not to mention Hera as well who everyone knows Diana is her favorite"

"Zeus won't do anything, the Gods don't interfere, not even for their champion"

Circe found that extremely hard to believe. If what she'd heard while in "hell" to be true, there is no way the gods wouldn't not interfere.

"And the Justice League? They're not going to stand by while you lay waste to world"

"Ha!" Ares mocked as he rose from his seat to stand before her, his steely blue eyes a blaze with fury while his added height left him towering over her… he was an imposing figure. "None of them, not even Superman, has what it takes to stop me. The only one who can stop me is Diana and if she's out of the way…"

Ares left the rest to Circe to put together

Crice had to admit, he had a point, without Diana the League didn't stand a chance against Ares. Only a god stood any chance of defeating another god and while she was only part diety, the part that wasn't was blessed by the strongest of the gods.

Ares plan was beginning to become harder to refuse. Not only would she have her revenge against the princess but taking her out would also make Hippolyta suffer. And she still owed Hippolyta for all the suffering she'd brought upon her.

"You seem to have all this figured out, why do you need me?"

"I need you to cast a spell on this…"

Ares waved his right hand and in a bright flash of light an ornate gold dagger appeared in the palm of his outstretched left hand.

Circe studied the weapon, unable to stop her mind from wondering how much the gold on the handle alone would fetch her on the black market, she was a thief after all, it was in her nature to wonder these things.

She reached out to touch the beautiful ornate handle, sure she'd seen it somewhere before when Ares pulled it away, "I wouldn't, it's been dipped in a deadly virus"

"Why the spell then?"

"I'm not taking any chances, I want the Princess out of the way. A spell can be lifted but this virus is one specifically created to harm the princess. It was created by the mortals as an emergency stop measure should there ever come a time they needed to bring Wonder Woman down." He said as he rolled the dagger back and forth admiring its deadliness. "I merely took it off their hands"

Circe cocked an eyebrow at him

"Not even the great detective will be able to figure out a cure in time and by the time he realizes it's been under his nose the entire time, it will already be too late" Ares replied making the dagger disappear in a flash.

Circe had to admit she was growing to like this plan more and more by the second but what was it in for her exactly? Sure, revenge would be fulfilling but that fulfillment would surely ware off and then what would she have, nothing. No, if she was going to do this there had to be something big in it for her.

"What's in it for me?"

Ares smirked. He had a feeling the witch wouldn't settle for mere revenge as her prize for participating in his plot, he knew she was much too vain, too materialistic to fully enjoy the pleasure that came with getting simple revenge on an enemy.

"What is it you want my dear?"

Circe spun on her heel, pacing around her Amphitheatre contemplating what exactly she could ask for in return from Ares. She had to make sure it was big and would last, if he was going to destroy the world asking for something whose value would diminish would be pointless.

She was drawing a blank, unable to come up with something that would bring her pleasure for a long time when her eyes spotted the microphone on the stage and a memory flashed through her mind followed by a wicked smile on her lips. She knew what it was she wanted.

Spinning back around she sauntered her way back to Ares, who by now was reclining against one her many "captive" audience members, a confident, yet evil sly smile adorning his face.

"I know what I want"

"Yes?"

"I want the Batman"

Ares arched his brow, unable at first to fathom why the mortal would be of any interest to her, but then it hit him, and he couldn't help but enjoy the irony of it. He wondered if she realized it as well or if her request was merely a physical one.

"Is that all?"

"For now, I'm sure I'll think of something else later"

"Then we have a deal?"

Ares held his hand out, a gesture meant to seal their partnership and the fate of the Princess of Themyscira.

"We do" Circe replied, taking Ares hand in her own and giving it a firm shake, a plan of her own forming in the back of her mind. "Now tell me, how exactly am I to persuade your dear brother Hephaestus into sharing with us what we need?"

Crice had a feeling she was going to like whatever devious idea Ares came up… an interesting partnership indeed.

XXX

 **Well, there's chapter 1! I hope guys enjoyed it.**

 **Please be sure to review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

XXX

 _ **Metropolis**_

In a bright flash, Diana, Batman and Flash appeared on the street in the middle of what could only be described as sheer panic among the city's residents, who were running in every direction, screaming as they attempted to flee the chaos around them and get to safety.

The three heroes turned around to see exactly what people were running from and the scene made Flash do a double take.

"Uh, you guys are seeing this right? He asked, pointing in the direction of dozens of undead soldiers, swords and shields in hand attacking civilians and destroying surrounding property

"I mean talk about déjà vu, right?"

Batman had to admit Flash was right, this was just like their battle on Themyscira and if these undead soldiers were anything like those, they were going to have their hands full with stopping them.

Suddenly two red hot beams of light shot down from the sky turning several soldiers into dust who had cornered a group of civilians, it was Superman who thankfully had already been in Metropolis when the call about the situation came in.

"These soldiers are everywhere" Superman said as he set down in front of the group, all of them turning to watch the melee before them

Diana scanned the rooftops of the surrounding buildings in attempt to locate Ares, he was the key to getting these soldiers to stay down, otherwise they would simply be trapped in a perpetual unending battle against soldiers could literally pick up and put themselves back together after any attack.

Something still wasn't adding up to her though, it wasn't like Ares to attack in such a forward way and so publicly too. She hadn't been exaggerating to Bruce when she said he didn't often attack in such a manner. Kasina was usually how Ares operated, tricking mortals into continuing or escalating their skirmishes until a full-blown war broke out feeding his insatiable need for anger and violence.

Ares was the epitome of subtlety… this was not subtle.

Spotting Ares on the rooftop of the building directly in front of them, Diana quickly jumped into action

"You guys take care of the soldiers, I'll handle Ares"

She didn't give any of them a chance to argue as she lifted off the ground and zoomed toward the building, first cutting a path right down the middle of the army of soldiers who had begun marching towards the group.

Bruce watched Diana fly away, a knot in the pit of his stomach, something wasn't adding up about this whole situation. Why Metropolis? There was nothing here of interest to Ares, no war, no civil conflict for him to feed off of and he certainly hadn't tried to turn the people of the city against each other, it didn't make sense.

Bruce was broken out of his reverie by Superman who'd grabbed a soldier that had been approaching him from behind and threw him at a group of soldiers sending them flying as if they were bowling pins in an alley.

"Are you done day dreaming? We could use the help"

"I wasn't day dreaming"

Bruce growled as he tossed two exploding batarangs at another group of approaching soldiers, satisfied when the explosion blew them several into pieces, they weren't putting themselves back together after that he thought.

"Right, you were just admiring the clouds"

Clark punched a hole through the chest of one soldier then shooting his laser beams through the hole he'd just made at the soldiers behind it

"You talk too much" Bruce spat as he put one soldier in a head lock and kicked at another

Diana landed on the rooftop only to find Ares was no longer in the spot she seen him in a moment ago. She walked the length of roof, pausing next to the building's massive Air-Conditioning unit to look down at her friends as they fought hard against the never-ending swarm of undead.

Diana took a moment to appreciate Bruce's skills from afar, years of hard work and dedication showing as he ducked under the swinging sword of one soldier then rolled away from the strike of another. He truly was an amazing mortal.

Hearing something behind her, Diana spun on heels, arms at the ready for a fight.

"Come out and face me Ares"

Feeling movement behind her Diana swung her arm out, narrowing missing a retreating Ares whose smug look only served to fuel her anger.

Leaping forward she swung her fist but again was met with air as Ares simply side stepped her punch along with the sweeping kick that followed.

Diana was at a loss. Sure, Ares was known to be a coward, someone who would often run instead of staying and fighting but this was strange even for him. Every advance Diana made Ares simply side stepped it, not once attempting to strike at her even though he had the opportunity to, he just moved away from her, a smug smirk on his face.

A smirk she desperately wanted to punch off his face.

"I always knew you to be a coward Ares, but this bad even for you" Diana spat, her hands on her hips in frustration. If she couldn't get to him then she would make him come to her

She got the reaction she wanted as the smirk disappeared from his face and he lunged at her, a move Diana easily side stepped before grabbing his wrist and flipping him to ground, pinning him there with her body.

"You're done Ares, now call off the soldiers" Diana demanded, her right fist raised above her head ready to strike if she were given a reason

Ares face cracked into a wicked grin of the likes Diana had never seen from him before, it sent a chill cascading down her spine and immediately Diana knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's so funny?" she demanded as she yanked on the collar of his armor, pulling his face closer to hers.

Diana couldn't contain her shock when figure beneath her, who looked just like Ares suddenly morphed into Circe

"You are Diana" Circe said, a superbly wicked smile gracing her lips at the sight of the shocked and confused Amazon above her.

Diana's confusion didn't last long, quickly turning to anger she twisted her fist in Circe's collar pulling her face even close to her own, "Where is Ares?"

When Circe didn't say anything, Diana cocked her arm back even further, more than ready to enjoy paying her back for their last encounter when suddenly something hard impacted her right side sending an explosion of pain racing through her chest.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, her grip on Circe's collar loosening as she fell forward from searing agony she was experiencing

"I'm right here my dear" Ares said as he plunged the dagger into the weak spot of Diana's armor, a grand smile gracing his face as he felt the blade easily slip through her armor and pierce her flesh. Revenge was finally his.

Diana looked down, wide eyed at the sight of a dagger's handle protruding from her chest, confusion quickly following as her mind tried to wrap itself around how something had been able to pierce her blessed armor.

She could feel Ares hot breath on her cheek as she slid her eyes from the bleeding wound to his maniacal face, the proud look of victory shining back at through his devilish eyes.

"H…How?"

"You're not the only one who can discover the weakness in other people's armor"

Diana's face scrunched up in pain, her breathing becoming more labored and wheezy as blood began filling her lungs. She looked down at Circe whose smiled echoed Ares, the witch bringing her hands up between the two of them, a bright flash of light emanating from them sending Diana flying backwards through the air.

Diana screamed out again as her back slammed into the metal air conditioner, the force of the impact jostling the dagger in her side sending another wave of pain shooting through her chest and body.

Ares merely laughed at her, enjoying every second of watching the "Gods Champion" suffer and bleed out like a stuck pig.

The irony he thought.

Circe slowly sauntered toward Diana, like Ares her laughter the only sound coming from her. Bending at her hips, Circe looked Diana right in the eye, studying her. She was going to enjoy every second of this.

"Diana!"

The sound of Batman's booming voice echoing through the air startled Circe, sending her ram rod straight, her eyes darting about looking for Dark Knight

"Its time go Circe our job here is done" Ares said looking in the direction he knew Batman would be arriving from.

"Diana!"

Batman's voice was much closer this time, in fact Circe could see him swinging through the air toward their building.

Circe turned to leave but unable to resist one last wound to the Amazon she leaned in close to Diana's ear and whispered, "Don't worry Diana, I'll take good care of him"

When she pulled back, Circe could see hot fire burning in the Amazon's eyes, an expression of pain mingled with pure hatred adorned her face which only served to heighten Circe's enjoyment of the moment.

"Tootles" Circe said as she waved before she and Ares disappeared in a ball of fire.

Bruce had just dispatched two soldiers when the enhanced hearing in his cowl heard the agonizing scream of the woman who had captured his heart, sending his blood running cold.

He'd never heard such a gutteral type scream from Diana before.

"Diana" he muttered to himself as he began to run toward the building her knew to be, removing his grapple from his utility belt he took to the air, the need to get to her overwhelming, silently praying he wasn't too late.

He couldn't lose her too. He woulnd't be able to bear it.

As he swung around the corner of the building, Bruce could've sworn he saw Circe's retreating form, but she was gone by the time he'd landed on the roof, so he couldn't be sure he really had seen her.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he made his way along the roof line not knowing what he would find but knowing that if anyone could take Diana down and keep her down it would be a god like Ares.

Gravel crunched under his boots as he approached the area he knew Diana had last been in, his muscles tight in anticipation of a fight, his head going through possible battle scenarios and his heart cracking under the pressure of what he might find.

As he approached the massive air conditioner his heart sank when he saw the heel of Diana's telltale red boots confirming his worst fear… she was down. Bruce rounded the corner and the first thing that assaulted his senses was the overwhelming smell of iron... the smell of blood.

Almost immediately he was transported back to that alley decades earlier where he watched his parents blood fill the sidewalk, the smell then was as overpowering as it was today, he just prayed today didn't have the same outcome as that night did.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, worse than anything his mind could've conjured up. He always worried about her when she was on a mission, a small consolation easing his worry had always been that her armor, blessed by the gods would protect her but here she was, in a pool of her own blood with a dagger sticking out of her chest.

Bruce fought back the bile that threatened to rise up the back of his throat as he knelt down before her on shaky legs, immense relief flooded through him when he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest which told him she was still alive.

As if sensing his presence her eyes fluttered open, his name on her lips

"Batman"

"Diana, just hold on, we're going to get you back to the Watchtower"

"I… I need to tell you…." Diana stuttered between heavy gasps for air. She could feel her lungs filling with blood making it harder to breathe and speak, making the urgency for her to finally tell him how she felt overwhelming, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Easy Princess, save your strength" he said, ripping a piece of cape off to stem the steady flow of blood seeping from her wound.

"Ugh!" she screamed, feeling like a thousand nails were being driven into her side, forcing the blood in her lungs up her throat and finally out through her mouth in the form of violent wet coughing.

She could literally taste her life force leaving her body

Bruce winced, the last thing he wanted was to cause her more pain, but there was so much blood… too much blood. She was bleeding out in front of him, he needed to get to her to the infirmary… get her help.

"I'm sorry Princess… Batman to Watchtower, I need you to lock on to mine and Wonder Woman's signals and transport us directly to the founder's infirmary, have J'onn and Dr. Thompkins ready"

"Bruce what's…. oh god, Diana" Clark's breathless shock didn't even register with Bruce as all his focus was on Diana and keeping her alive until the Watchtower could transport them to the infirmary.

He faintly heard Clark filling in Flash, who had raced up the side of the building when he heard Batman's calls for emergency transport.

To Bruce their voices like distance whispers, muffled sounds he could just barely make out over the deafening beats of his pounding heart.

His chest felt like it was going to explode, his heart beating so hard and fast it made him lightheaded. But none of it mattered, all that mattered to him was keeping the woman in front of him alive.

This woman who meant everything to him, even more than his own life…his mission. This woman who might never know the truth because of his stubbornness, fears and his all-consuming desire to put the bat first.

Forcing her eyes open passed the pain, Diana reached up to grab Bruce's shoulder, her once iron like grip was so weak she barely had the strength to close her fist around his cape, even weaker still was her attempt to pull him toward her.

"Cir…. Circe was… he…here. Hel…helped Ares"

Her voice raspy and garbled as blood mixed with air from her lungs rumbled in the back of her throat but Bruce heard her loud and clear, Circe and Ares were working together, he had indeed seen the witch on the roof earlier.

Diana's eyes began to slip shut, elevating Bruce's panic, he feared if she closed her eyes she would never open them again… he feared he'd lose her forever, as he had his parents.

"No, Diana keep your eyes open…." He pleaded, tapping her cheek to get her attention. "Watchtower, where the hell is that transport?!"

Clark winced at the desperation in Bruce's voice, he'd never heard his friend so out of control of his emotions as he was in this very moment. Bruce was always the epitome of control.

Then again, when it came Diana, Bruce was rarely in control of anything. From the day they met the Amazon princess was the only person who could keep the big scary bat off balance without batting an eyelash.

Bruce and Diana were true equals in nearly every sense.

"Hey Supes, I'm here, how bad…. Is it?" Flash asked as he sputtered to a stop, his knees going weak at the sight of one of his best friends sitting in a pool of her own blood, her face pale as a sheet, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Wondy, oh no… what the hell happened?"

Flash's strong use of language caught Clark by surprise as the young super hero, even when upset or the situation dire always used humor or sarcasm to express himself, to hear him curse as he had drove the point home to Clark the situation was that serious.

He'd been about to answer the scarlet speedster when they all disappeared in a flash of white light, quickly reappearing a second later in the infirmary Bruce had created strictly for the founding members as means to protect their true identities.

At time Clark thought he was being overly cautious but now, he was grateful for the added privacy, the last thing he wanted were the junior members gawking at an injured Wonder Woman and more so at an emotional Batman. The rumor mill regarding the two of them was already at hyperspeed, his two best friends didn't need it get even worse… not now.

As the bright light of the transporter faded away, two male nurses stepped forward to take Diana from Bruce to move her to the medical table, but their advancement was quickly halted by a snarling Batman.

Knowing better than to cross the Batman, the two men quickly shrunk back in fear, hands raised in the air to show their compliance.

Once satisfied they'd stepped far enough away, Bruce gently scooped Diana up into his arms, knowing there was no easy or completely pain free way to lift her, he moved as quickly as possible hoping the pain would only last for a moment.

Bruce bit down on the inside of his cheek to the point of drawing blood when Diana's guttural scream pierced the room as he moved her to the bed.

It twisted his insides to see and feel the woman he loved more than anything in the world in so much agony. He wished it was him instead of her.

As he gently laid her on the table, Bruce could see her breathing had become extremely labored, he could hear the blood bubbling up in her lungs with every breath she took… she was drowning in her own blood.

"Batman" J'onn said softly as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You need to step back and let Dr. Thompkins and I work, we will do our very best for her I promise you"

Bruce didn't move.

"Batman…" Clark as he approached him from behind, his voice soft and weary "You need to step back and let them work"

Bruce looked Leslie in the eye, doing his best to convey even through his cowl's lenses for her to save Diana. To not let her end up like his parents.

Leslie didn't need to see Bruce's eyes to know how badly they were pleading with her in that moment. She reached across Diana's prone form, placing a hand on the Dark Knight's forearm, "I promise you, we will do our best to save her" Leslie gave his forearm a reassuring squeeze to drive her statement home.

After a long moment, Bruce reluctantly backed away allowing J'onn to take his place.

"C'mon, let's get out of their way" Clark said as he laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder to lead him out of the room so J'onn and Leslie could work.

"I'm not leaving her"

"Bru…. Batman, we need…"

Bruce quickly spun on his heel, standing toe to toe with the Man of Steel, his body so rigid it was visibly shaking.

"Don't tell me what I need to do" Bruce snapped, his lenses covered eyes glaring at Clark. "I'm not leaving her"

Clark put his hands up in surrender and backed away, not actually scared of Bruce but more than aware enough to know that pushing him in his current state would be a huge mistake. The last thing they needed was a fist fight in the middle of the infirmary while they tried to save Diana's life.

Bruce was relieved when Clark took the hint and backed off, he was not in the mood to deal with him.

"AHHH!"

Diana's piercing scream cut through the infirmary like nails on a chalk board, the Amazon arching off the bed, her body bowing from the excruciating pain it was experiencing.

"What happened?!" Bruce demanded to know as he rushed to Diana's side, attempting to help J'onn and Leslie hold her still

"I don't know, all I did was try to remove the dagger" Leslie cried as she tried to hold Diana's arm down, the human woman woefully unprepared to handle powerful the Amazon, who even in her weakened state could still crush a small car with her bare hands.

"Superman, we need you to hold her down" J'onn stated as he tried, unsuccessfully to start an IV in the writhing woman's arm so he could give her a sedative

Clark quickly took Leslie's position next the bed, but he hesitated, fearing he would hurt Diana further in his effort to hold her down, the last thing he wanted to do was inflict more pain on his best friend, his sister.

J'onn reading his friends trepidation told him they could deal with any injuries he might cause but they wouldn't be able to help Diana at all if they couldn't get her to settle down.

Understanding, Clark reluctantly put one hand Diana's shoulder while he positioned the other across both her legs before asserting his super strength to pin her to the bed.

It worked, Superman's resistance against her movements had given J'onn the opening he needed to get the I.V. needle in her arm, which he quickly followed it up by pushing a sedative through and after several moments Diana's movements halted all together.

Once unconscious, Leslie once again attempted to remove the dagger but the moment she applied any pressure on the weapon, Diana's body bowed off the bed in pain, a scream of agony breaking through her lips even though she was under sedation, the wave of pain so strong it nearly buckled J'onn's knees.

"We can't treat her wound if we can't remove the dagger" Leslie proclaimed, her stomach churning at the noises the woman before on the bed was making. In all her years as a doctor, she'd never seen anything like was she seeing right at that moment.

"How can we remove it if every time you touch it causes her pain?" Clark asked as he reached out, taking Diana's limp hand in his own, the Man of Steel completely missing the bristling effect the gesture was having on Bruce.

Bruce clenched his jaw at the sight of Clark of holding Diana's hand, the simple gesture sending his jealously skyrocketing. He never liked the special bond Clark had with Diana, sure he always said she was like a sister to him, but Bruce feared deep down it was more than that with him.

Especially when the whole world constantly pushed the two of them together in magazines, newspapers and interviews. The perfect couple they all called them… it pissed him off to no end.

Clark didn't deserve her, not that he deserved Diana either, but the boy scout was the last person Bruce wanted to be with Diana.

Suddenly a thought hit him, kicking himself for not thinking of it sooner, they needed Zatanna. Diana had told him Circe was working with Ares, which meant she had more than likely cast a spell on the dagger and one of the only people in the league who stood any chance of figuring out the spell she cast was another magician.

"Flash, get Zatanna"

The scarlet speedster was totally amiss as to why they needed a magician, in fact everyone in the room was suddenly looking at Bruce crooked.

Bruce gritted his teeth, "Before she lost consciousness Diana told me Circe was with Ares, which means…"

"She most likely cast a spell on the dagger" Clark finished, "Flash…"

"I'm on it" he said before disappearing in a red blur

Looking down at Diana, Bruce could see a fine sheen of sweat had formed on her brow, whatever she was experiencing it was extremely painful. He just hoped that Zatanna could help, as she'd been unable to break the last spell Circe cast on Diana.

Bruce didn't know what he would do if he lost her, and he wasn't ready to find out. He made a silent vow to Diana that would do _whatever_ it took to help her.

He wasn't going to lose her before he had the chance to finally tell her how he felt about her, to show her with his own body how much he loved her and how badly he wanted her in his life in every way.

"Fight it Diana, fight it" he whispered to her, hoping against hope she somehow heard him.

XXX

 **Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, please be sure to review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, they're much appreciated...please keep those coming**

 **Enjoy!**

XXX

 **Chapter 3**

XXX

 _ **Watchtower Infirmary**_

Zatanna ran her hands over the hilt of the dagger, a silent incantation on her lips. One minute she had been on monitor duty when Flash appeared, picked her up without saying a word and in a blur next thing she knew she was standing before the inert form of Diana who was surrounded by a lot of drawn and concerned faces.

She could tell by Bruce's body language whatever it was it was bad, and she shouldn't ask any questions, she should just get to work… so that's what she did.

Sensing the mastery level of the magic used, a sensation she had felt not that long ago, Zatanna knew the witch who had most likely cast the spell over Diana was Circe. The thought made Zatanna's stomach churn as it was only a short while ago that she and the others had joked about what Circe had done to Diana and now here she was fighting for her life, again because of that witch.

"Circe" It was more of a statement then it was a question

"Yes"

The crackle of anguish in Bruce's voice nearly crumbled Zatanna's heart inside her chest, she knew how much Bruce loved Diana, the only woman who had ever been able to get, nearly effortlessly through all the walls and barriers he'd put up around himself.

"Can you do anything Zee?" Flash asked, hoping against hope just this once it would be _that_ easy. However, when he saw the distress on Zatanna's face he knew it wasn't going to be.

"No, I'm sorry." she replied hanging her head, the feeling of failure washing over her in waves.

"Circe is a powerful witch, far more powerful than I am, but…"

"But what, Zatanna? Do you know of something that can help Diana?"

Clark asked his own pain seeping through into his voice

"I think part of the spell is an illusion." Zatanna stated as she once again ran her hands over the dagger, wanting to be sure in her assumption

"What do you mean, an illusion?"

"You said every time you try and pull the dagger out it causes Diana pain?"

"More like extreme agony" replied Leslie, who in all her years of practicing medicine, even the times she'd had to patch Bruce up, she had never experienced anything like what she was seeing with Diana right now.

"We cannot treat the wound and Diana cannot heal if the dagger cannot be removed" J'onn added

"It's part of the spell, well actually it's a separate spell but it's meant to keep you from removing the dagger."

"So, what do we do?" asked a confused Leslie

"Pull it out" Zatanna stated matter of factly

"What?"

"We can't"

"Are you crazy?"

Nearly every occupant in the room erupted at her with some form of astonishment, nearly everyone that is, except Bruce. He simply stood there, his eyes never leaving Zatanna's, who he trusted without hesitation, if she said this was what they needed to do then they needed to do it.

"Do it"

"Bats!"

"Batman…" Clark admonished from the other side of Diana's bed, he knew Bruce trusted Zatanna but now he didn't think his best friend was in any position to be making such decisions where Diana was concerned, his was far too emotional and yet, he hadn't waivered in his assertion. "Are you sure?"

"If Zatanna says it's what we need to do then it's what we need to do"

"We have no way of knowing…." Leslie started but was quickly cut off by Bruce

"Do any of you have any experience in magic?" He asked looking at each occupant in the room, who either shook their heads or averted their gaze from his altogether "I didn't think so." He chided before turning to Zatanna, "How do we do this?"

Zatanna swallowed hard under his unnerving gaze, "Just pull it out, Circe knows us, she knows we'll stop if it's causing Diana pain"

"She is using our own humanity against us"

"Yes"

"Ok then, Superman please switch sides with J'onn and be ready to hold her down again. J'onn I'll need you on this side to put pressure on the wound after I remove the dagger" Leslie commanded as she switched into doctor mode

The two men silently switched sides, J'onn ready with gauze and bandages next to Leslie and Clark next to Bruce, his hands in the same positions as earlier.

"Ready?" Leslie asked, wrapping her hand around the hilt of the dagger, the simple act already causing Diana's face to contort in pain and her body to writhe.

The two men nodded and Leslie, steadying herself with a hand across Diana's abdomen, began to pull the dagger out.

Diana gritted her teeth, moaning as her head curled back against the pillow, arms and legs fighting against Superman's hold, her agony sending a lone tear breaking through her pinched eyes and streaking down her cheek

Leslie pulled her arm straight back, unsure if perhaps she was imagining things, but it felt as if the dagger was resisting her efforts to remove it therefore prolonging Diana's pain until finally, with one strong pull it finally came free of her body.

No sooner was the dagger removed did Diana quit struggling against Clark's hold, but the agonized expression hadn't left her face, she was still in pain.

"I'll take the dagger to see if I can find an incantation that will lift the other spell" Zatanna said, placing a reassuring hand on Bruce's forearm. She was going to find a way to help Diana if it took every ounce of magic she had in her.

"Do you have any idea what the other spell is?"

"No, I can only sense that there is another spell, but given Diana's pained expression I think it might be some type of harm spell"

Leslie cleaned and wrapped the dagger in a cloth before handing it over to the young magician who quickly left so she wouldn't be in their way.

"We need to run some scans to determine how much internal damage there is" J'onn stated. He meant it as a hint for everyone to clear the room, as it was extremely hard to work with all of them in the way.

It was also extremely difficult for J'onn to focus as Bruce's normally controlled emotions were in total chaos. He was literally broadcasting every emotion he felt for Diana, so strongly at one point, J'onn found himself dizzy and disoriented, unable to sort out the emotions as fast as they flooded into him.

The Martian had known for a long time his friends were in love. Bruce had done a far better job of erecting walls around himself which made him difficult to read, whereas Diana practically broadcasted her emotions in stereo, often overwhelming him given how new the experience was to the Amazon.

There were however, times when Bruce's walls came down and they were almost always when Diana was in some of type danger. At those times J'onn would often be overwhelmed, as he was now, by the sheer depth of what he felt for the Amazon princess. Of course, along with the emotions came the fears and doubts Bruce had about deserving of love and deserving Diana's love.

He felt he wasn't good enough for her, he couldn't understand, couldn't see what it was Diana saw in him every day that could make her feel for him. J'onn knew Bruce was far too modest, if anyone was well beyond deserving of love, it was him. And just for what he'd gone through as a child, no it was what he'd become, a selfless champion of the night for the city he loved, risking everything to see that no one experienced the same pain and heartache he had. If that wasn't deserving, the Martian didn't know what was.

Then of course there were his fears. Fear that he couldn't love or be loved and still be Batman, something J'onn found utterly absurd, yet it was a real fear for Bruce, something tangible that held him back from expressing his true feelings for Diana.

Fear was something Bruce was experiencing right now, but not the same fear that had held him back all these years. No, what he was feeling now was more akin to regret then fear, regret that he would lose Diana without ever having told her how much he cared, how much he truly and deeply loved her.

In fact, Bruce was beginning to broadcast too many emotions, J'onn was having trouble not just sorting what his friend was feeling, but those emotions were starting to bleed into his own, forcing him to experience flashbacks of his time with his family before he'd lost them.

It was far too overwhelming

" _Bruce, I need you to control your emotions, I can't focus"_

" _I'm sorry, I…. I can't lose her J'onn"_

" _I know my friend. Dr Thompkins and I are going to do all we can for her, I promise."_

" _Thank you"_

" _Now leave, and take Superman and Flash with you"_

" _Ok… promise me you'll contact me the moment you and Leslie know anything?"_

" _I will"_

"Yes, and I want to run a full blood panel as well, to be sure we don't miss anything"

Leslie did her best to give Bruce a reassuring look, but she could see it was no use. She would have to contact Alfred, let him know what happened, perhaps he could talk to Bruce. The one person in this world who had any success at reaching Bruce Wayne was Alfred.

Although, she had a feeling there was another person who had slowly managed to join Alfred on that short list, unfortunately she was laying on the table before her. Leslie said a silent prayer to Bruce's parents that she would do everything she could to ensure Diana survived.

"C'mon let's go and let them work"

Clark was stunned. A moment ago, he couldn't drag Bruce away, now he was the one suggesting they leave.

"What?" Bruce asked him as calmly as if they were talking about the weather

"You. Before I would've had to drag you out, now you're pushing us out the door"

Bruce scowled, he knew Clark was right, but he also knew J'onn right too and if J'onn couldn't focus because he was there then Diana didn't stand a chance of surviving, so he needed to leave. He didn't want to go his head was siding with J'onn, but his heart wanted nothing more than to plant himself at her bedside and never leave.

"Bruce, easy. I agree we should get out of J'onn's and Leslie's way"

"Then why give me a hard time about it?"

Clark merely shrugged

"I don't know"

Bruce merely glared at him

XXX

 _ **Watchtower**_

Clark suggested they go get a cup of coffee, but Bruce was reluctant. The last place he wanted to go was the hub of gossip, the commissary where he knew they'd undoubtedly be bombarded by questions they couldn't answer.

It was attention the Dark Knight didn't want. It was bad enough he and Diana were already the talk of the league, betting pools on top of betting pools from, guessing when the two founders would hook up, when Diana would toss Batman through a wall, to Batman would break her heart sending the Amazon packing back to Themyscira.

That last one cut Bruce deeply. Not just simply because it meant he would have broken Diana's heart but more to him it was exactly why he could never be with her, because that last betting pool meant he would never see her again as no man was allowed on the island.

Bruce would rather painfully love Diana from afar from then lose her forever and never see her again.

He'd been so lost in his thoughts, Bruce he hadn't realized he and Clark ended up in exactly the last place he wanted to… the commissary.

Groaning inwardly, Bruce watched as the noise level in the commissary immediately went silent upon their entry, eyes from the nearly two dozen members present were glued to them… on him.

The only thing Bruce hated more than being the subject of league gossip was being pitied, especially by those who barely knew him.

"This was a bad idea" he muttered to Clark, as they walked toward the coffee makers.

Clark sighed, "Yeah, I know"

"Then why are we still walking in this direction?"

"We can't turn back now, it will only make things worse"

Clark said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, working as hard to pretend he couldn't clearly hear all the gasps and whispers of those around him, all of which concerned the man standing next to him.

" _Do you think Wonder Woman is going to die?"_

" _What will Batman do if Wonder Woman doesn't make it?"_

" _Must be so weird for Batman to be hanging with Superman considering he and Wonder Woman are an item"_

That last one made Clark wince, knowing how much his close relationship with Diana, who he considered to be a sister, bothered Bruce. He'd always been able to show the outward emotion to Diana, even if it was purely platonic that Bruce never could. Not to mention Clark heavily suspected Bruce feared he would steal Diana from him since they were both immortal and metas.

"I hate you" Bruce ground out between gritted teeth, thanks to the enhanced hearing in his cowl he too could hear the whispers around them, his hand so tight around his coffee mug it was close to shattering in his hand.

"No, you don't"

"At this very moment, yes I do. I really, really do"

Clark could actually hear Bruce's teeth grinding together

"If you don't ease up on that coffee mug you're going to shatter it"

"I'm pretending it's your neck"

Clark scoffed, "As if you would ever be able to get your hands around my neck"

Bruce snapped his head at Clark, "a certain lead lined pocket on my utility belt ensures I could"

The kryptonian stared blankly at his best friend, his x-ray vision letting him see through the lenses of Bruce's cowl, to find a pair of dark narrowed eyes glaring at him.

A chill went down Clark's spine

"Ok, then"

Clark quipped as he turned to go sit down. The two found a secluded table in the back corner away from prying eyes and ease dropping ears.

Clark hoped the privacy would help him to get Bruce to open up a little bit about Diana, what happened and how he was doing. On top of that, there was something extremely important they needed to discuss, something he knew the mere thought of would upset Bruce greatly, but it still needed to be discussed regardless of how it may make him feel

"No."

"No?"

Clark asked confused, he hadn't said anything… yet.

"No."

"You suddenly acquire the ability to read minds, because I didn't say a word"

"You didn't have to, I know how you are"

"Exactly 'how' am I?"

Bruce scowled at him, he really didn't feel like playing this game with Clark right now

"We're not calling Hippolyta"

"Actually, that's not what I was thinking"

Bruce arched his brow

"Ok, maybe I was thinking about it, but don't you think Hippolyta deserves to know what happened to her daughter? Not to mention it's Ares, maybe she can help us, help Diana"

Deep down Bruce knew he was right, but he feared if they called Hippolyta she would take Diana back to Themyscira and he would never see her again. He was not about to let that happen, he would figure this out no matter what, he was not going to lose Diana.

His chest tightened. It was the first time since he found Diana on that rooftop he allowed himself to feel the finality of the situation seep into him. Sure, his thoughts immediately went to his parents when he brought Diana back but now that the adrenaline had worn off, the full weight of the possibility of losing Diana hit him.

It scared the crap out of him.

He'd long aligned himself to the notion Diana would far outlive him, which was fine, he never expected to live into his golden years anyway and he'd die happy knowing the woman he loved would live on, but now it seemed he could lose her, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

He wasn't sure what to do, which was something only Diana could ever manage to do… keep him off balance. Everything she did amazed and surprised him, even her inexplicable ability to not only put up with him, but to love him as well.

"Let's wait until J'onn and Leslie tell us more about her condition, perhaps Zatanna and Dr Fate can find a way to break the spell before we do anything"

Clark didn't think it possible, he'd finally won an argument with Bruce. He wasn't sure if he should be elated or concerned?

Bruce never gave in, which scared Clark a little, if there was one trait you could always assign to Bruce it was his resilience, he never gave up, always fought to the bitter end, finding a way to come out on top. So, for him to resign so quickly to calling Hippolyta meant deep down Bruce feared there nothing they could do to help Diana.

He was giving up.

"You know, it's ok to care about her, to worry about her."

"No, it isn't"

"Why not? Everyone deserves happiness, even you"

"It's too dangerous"

Clark felt his anger rising. He'd never met two people in his life more stubborn than Bruce and Diana, which was what made them such a perfect fit for each other, yet the man sitting before him did everything he could to deny himself the opportunity to be happy.

"Dangerous, for who? You're not responsible for what happened to Diana, in case you hadn't noticed it was her enemy who stabbed her, not yours"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, his jaw tightening in frustration, he knew it wasn't his fault, but no matter how badly he wanted to be with Diana and he did, so badly, he could never allow himself any type of happiness.

What would happen to his city, to his mission if he did? Could he still be intimidating and strike fear into the hearts of the bad guys if he had light in his life?

He swore to himself no one else would go through what he did, he'd made a promise to his parents and to be able to keep that promise he had to be alone… no matter how painful it was.

No, he couldn't risk it, he had to stay in the darkness.

"This time"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. This time it was one of Diana's enemies but what about the next time? What if it's the Joker? If he got his hands on her he wouldn't hesitate to…"

Bruce couldn't finish. He didn't dare imagine what sick things the Joker would to do Diana if he ever got his hands on her, the mere thought made his stomach churn in disgust.

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"What…"

"Are you afraid to be happy?"

Bruce tried to cut in, but Clark rapid fired his questions, the second hitting way too close to home as far as he was concerned. He wasn't afraid of anything, except maybe losing Diana, that was something he knew he couldn't handle.

Clark was getting dangerously close to that truth and he knew it too. More than he'd ever admit to anyone, Clark did know him better than nearly anyone, with the exception of course of Alfred.

"It's better this way" Bruce mumbled

"Diana is the strongest woman I know, you won't destroy her"

"I can't risk it" Bruce ground out "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her…"

Bruce's voice lowered nearly above a whisper with that last statement leading Clark's expression to soften and his heart to break.

His best friend was deeply in love but for some god forsaken reason felt he wasn't worthy of that love.

"But something has happened. Wouldn't you rather experience a life with Diana even if just for a little while then not know it at all? She knows who you are, what you are, and she would never ask you to choose between the two… and deep down you know that"

His heart knew the kryptonian was right, but his head screamed otherwise.

They sat in relative silence for a moment, neither sure what to say next, or dare to go next in conversation. In all their arguing and debating they had both refused to consider the idea Diana wouldn't make it. Neither wanted to be the one to give voice to the notion.

Suddenly Bruce's comm crackled to life… it was Leslie. She had gotten Diana's blood work back and she needed him and Superman to come back to the infirmary.

Bruce tried to get her to tell him over the comm what the results were, but she refused simply repeating she needed both men back in the infirmary… she would explain all then.

As the signal cut out, his mind began playing out a multitude of scenarios regarding what Leslie was going to tell him and none of them good. Nearly all contained bad news, Leslie telling him there was nothing she or anyone could, that Diana had little time to live.

Reality was starting to set in rather heavily for Bruce and it made him bristle with both contempt, but more so fear. Fear he would never hear her laugh again or see her smile that special smile reserved only for him.

He was going to die right along with her. And Clark was right, it would happen without him ever knowing what it would be like to love her.

It made him want to vomit.

XXX

 **Be sure to review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and interest in the story. I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far.**

 **Here's the next chapter**

xxx

 **Chapter 4**

xxx

 _ **Watchtower Infirmary**_

J'onn patted the damp cloth along Diana's sweat ridden brow, his mind trying to push through all the disjointed and painful thoughts currently spinning through his friend's mind to help ease some the pain, but he was struggling to do so.

Not long after they'd began running tests and treating her wound did she begin to become unsettled, spiking a high fever in the process. Neither he nor Leslie could understand why, there was, as far as they could tell no infection in her wound, it wasn't until they got Diana's bloodwork back that the problem revealed itself.

"Her fever continues to rise" J'onn said, ringing the cloth out of water before bringing it back to Diana's forehead

"I don't understand it," Leslie replied as she palpated Diana's wound, which didn't appear to be closing, even though she had stitched it. "There's no redness around the wound indicate a vital response, her meta healing doesn't appear to be kicking in"

Replacing the bandage, Leslie moved to pick up the tablet that held Diana's test results, her eyes once again scanning them to see if there was something else she had missed.

"It is possible whatever spell Circe put on the dagger is preventing Diana from healing"

"Is that even possible though?"

"I do not know"

"Don't know what?"

The doctor and the Martian both looked up to find a very concerned Batman and Superman standing just inside the doorway, both obviously hearing the tail end of their conversation.

Leslie could tell even through his cowl Bruce was struggling with his feelings for the injured heroine.

Unprepared for such unguarded thoughts, Bruce's emotions emanated from him with such ferocity it nearly knocked J'onn back off his feet.

He could feel a gambit of emotions from him ranging from anger to hurt, to love and at the current moment seeing his hand on Diana's forehead, jealously. J'onn could sense his friend didn't want anyone touching her in what he considered to be such an intimate way even if, deep down it was purely innocent.

"What don't you know?" Bruce said through gritted teeth, his anger obvious that no one was answering him.

Finally, Leslie stepped forward

"Diana's bloodwork shows a low white blood cell count, which means something is attacking her immune system"

"What like a virus?" Clark asked, coming stand next to Bruce

Leslie nodded. "Yes, like a virus, but…"

"But what?" Bruce asked, anxious, his body tense

"I don't know. I've never seen a virus like this before. It appears to have compromised her meta healing abilities, her wound isn't healing like it should and she's spiked a high fever"

"Diana should be able to heal any virus or wound, there had to be something else going on"

Bruce stated as he walked over to Leslie, taking the test results from her to see for himself.

"There is no way of knowing what's causing this, if it's a magical spell or if it's a biological virus"

"Can you synthesize an antidote?" asked Clark

"We can try but I don't know how long that will take and right now where to even start"

"We need to break the spell" mumbled Bruce, who by now had moved to stand next to Diana's bed

"I spoke with Zatanna, she and Dr Fate are trying but Circe is a powerful witch with many more years of experience then both of them combined" J'onn replied

Bruce felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, not only did Ares have a spell cast on the dagger he laced it with a virus as well. He clenched his fists tightly at his side, if he managed to get his hands on him, god or no god he was going to make him pay for what he'd done to Diana.

Bruce felt odds were, it was the virus keeping Diana from healing, Circe might be a powerful witch, but he didn't think even she possessed the ability to cast a spell strong enough to circumvent Diana's god given healing ability.

For that matter, he wasn't sure a virus could either.

There was something more, something they were missing.

"Where's Shayera?" Bruce asked to no one in particular, his gaze never leaving Diana's prone form, his hand itching to reach out and touch her.

"Shayera? I don't know, why?" Clark asked

Bruce hung his head and slumped his shoulders, the moment he'd hoped to avoid had already come

"We need her to go to Themyscira and tell Hippolyta what's happening, maybe she can help"

Clark looked at Bruce's back in shock. He hadn't expected Bruce to give up so easily knowing there was chance Hippolyta would come only to take Diana back to Themyscira with her.

He hoped the detective had something else up his sleeve, he usually did because deep down Clark didn't want Diana to go either.

"What then?" Clark asked

Bruce turned to face his friend, "I need to speak with Zatanna, we need to get Circe to lift to the spell"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Circe always wants something in of value in return for doing something, no doubt Ares has promised her something, if we sweeten the deal…"

"Then perhaps she will lift the spell" J'onn finished

Bruce nodded

"Ok so what do we sweeten the deal with?"

"I don't know. That's why we need to find her"

Bruce took one last look at Diana before turning and leaving the infirmary in search of Zatanna, knowing she would be either in her quarters or one of the labs she used to try out her spells and potions.

Clark watched him leave, not sure what to make of this course of action, but at least it was something then simply watching Diana waste away and hoping Leslie and J'onn could come up with a solution in time.

"I'll contact Shayera, have her head to Themyscira immediately"

Clark turned to leave when J'onn called to him, making him stop and turn around

"He is struggling greatly with this, don't let him shut you out"

Clark sighed

"That's easier said than done, J'onn"

"I know it is, my friend"

With that Clark left the infirmary in search of Shayera, who he found in the training room, beating on a group of droids who didn't stand a chance against an upset Thanagarian. Word of Dianai's injury spread through the Watchtower like wild fire and upon hearing of it Shayera immediately put her mace through a computer screen… something he knew when he found out would only add to Bruce's current state of anger.

Since their trip to Tartarus the two women had reforged their friendship, something Clark and the others never thought would happen, but were extremely grateful when it did. Diana took Shayera's betrayal hard, Amazon's trusted deeply and for another woman, another warrior to break such trust cut Diana deeply.

After explaining the full extent of the situation to Shayera, she was more than happy to head to Themyscira in search of Diana's mother. She needed to do something she told Clark, and if she couldn't smash Ares head in then she would do this as a means to help Diana.

Even though she could fly, Clark made sure Shayera took one of the Javelin's in case Hippolyta wished to return to the Watchtower with her. He made it a point to let the Queen know she wouldn't need an entourage, they were willing to cooperate with whatever decision she made on how to help Diana, even if that meant taking Diana back to Themyscira.

Shayera wasn't exactly thrilled with the plan, knowing all too well a possible reaction from the Queen could be to whisk Diana away to Themyscira where they might never see her again. Although, deep down Shayera didn't feel that would happen.

After patching things up with her mother, Diana had been regular contact with her mother and one of the many things Hippolyta herself had come to see was how happy her daughter had become in Man's world.

In fact, Hippolyta too had begun embracing the outside world, allowing Themyscira to have an embassy which was involved in world matters, one of which was climate change. It was a huge step, one that brought mother and daughter even closer to together.

Shayera hoped this incident wouldn't set all that effort backwards.

xxx

 _ **Themyscira**_

Hippolyta had been praying in the temple when news of Shayera's arrival reached her.

Since breakfast the Queen had the unnerving sensation something was wrong, unable to place or shake the feeling, she decided to pray to Hera for guidance.

She had yet to receive an answer, which was so unlike the goddess, it only served to unsettle her even more.

Emerging from the temple, Hippolyta was greeted by her royal guard who had escorted Shayera from her landing area on the beach. Hippolyta couldn't help but notice and feel swell of pride at how her Amazon sisters treated their visitor with such royalty. Ever since she and Diana emerged from Tartarus victorious in their quest to reset the balance of power in the underworld, her fellow Amazons consider Shayera a champion of their people.

She too considered Shayera a true warrior, an Amazon sister.

"Your highness" Shayera said as she approached, bowing to show the respect due someone of Hippolyta's stature.

"Shayera" Hippolyta curtly responded, her concerned etched both in her voice and on her face, but she refused to let her concern show in front of her sisters so not to worry to them. "Please come with me"

Shayera nodded, stepping in stride next to the Queen

"You know why I'm here don't you?"

Hippolyta sighed. Her fears of something terribly wrong confirmed by the young woman's question

"Not specifically, but I had a feeling something bad happened earlier today. I've been praying to Hera for guidance, but my prayers have gone unanswered" Hippolyta stopped walking and turned to Shayera, laying a hand on her shoulder

"Tell me what has happened to my little sun and stars?"

Shayera took a deep breath, her own sense of failure at not being there to help and protect her friend weighed heavily on her

"This morning in Metropolis, Ares…"

"psh, Ares, a scorn in the side of Zeus" Hippolyta spat cutting Shayera off

"Isn't he Zeus' son?"

"Yes, unfortunately, but both Zeus and Hera forsook him many millennia ago, it's a long story. Please continue"

Shayera did her best to explain as much as she knew about what happened, all that Superman had relayed to her before leaving for Themyscira.

She told of how Ares lured a group of them to the city using an army of undead soldiers to attack civilians and while the others dealt with the soldiers Diana had gone, alone to confront Ares. Only it hadn't been Ares, it was Circe in disguise, meant to distract Diana long enough for Ares to get the drop on her.

She explained how he'd been able to pierce Diana's armor with a dagger Circe had cast a spell on and which the team later found out was laced with a virus and it now appeared one of the two was somehow negating Diana's healing abilities.

"How was he able to pierce her armor? That armor was created by Hephaestus himself and blessed by the gods"

"We don't know, we were hoping you would"

"It's not possible" Hippolyta mumbled, trying to wrap her mind around what tragedy had befallen her daughter

"And then there is her inability to heal, we don't know if it's Circe's spell or some kind of virus, but…"

"Eh, Circe. The gods never should've released her from prison"

"Why did they?"

"Overcrowding"

Shayera arched her brow "Seriously?"

"Yes. Even Hell gets crowded"

Shayera could only shake her head at the utter nonsense of it all

"I don't believe even she could cast a spell powerful enough to undo the god's blessings"

"Then a virus?"

"No, there has to be more to this… take me to your Watchtower, I wish to see my daughter"

Shayera smiled, relieved the Queen hadn't demanded she bring Diana to the island.

"Follow me, your highness"

The two women made their way back to the beach where the Javelin was waiting for them. Once there Hippolyta instructed Artemis she was in charge and to contact her only in an extreme emergency.

Even though the women had no use or desire for technology in their lives, they had embraced some, which included a small communication device Diana had given her mother, so they could talk to one another.

Not many of the Amazons knew of the machine's existence, or even how to use it, Artemis was the exception as she was the Queen's second in command.

"My Queen I must insist I be allowed to accompany you. You…"

Hippolyta held her hand up to silnce her general

"Will be fine with the Justice League. I need you here Artemis watching over Themyscira and our sisters in my stead"

Artemis relented bowing her head in respect of her Queen's wishes but Shayera could tell she wasn't happy with the decision.

"As you wish, my Queen. Please keep us informed of Diana's condition"

"I will"

Artemis bowed her head again as she backed away to join the other Amazon's who had gathered on the beach to see their Queen and guest off, worry for their princess etched on all their faces.

As she watched her home get smaller through the window of the co-pilot's seat, Hippolyta sighed sending up yet another silent prayer to the gods for strength and guidance.

"Thank you for coming to get me as opposed to merely calling"

"You're welcome, to be honest I had no idea Diana had given you the communicator, otherwise I would've announced I was coming"

Hippolyta looked at her in surprise

"Really? Diana said your Batman built the device specifically for us to use"

It was Shayera's turn to be surprised

"Did he now?"

Hippolyta nodded, explaining Batman built it small so it wouldn't be incumbersome upon their lives, but powerful enough to reach Diana at such a great distance away.

She could tell by the young woman's smile this was something Batman wouldn't normally do for everyone, but something he would do only for Diana. It touched Hippolyta's heart to know her daughter had found someone special to care about. Yet it deeply concerned her also, knowing from her own experience with Hades how deceitful and selfish men could be.

Not to mention how dark and brooding Batman was, another trait that reminded her all too well of Hades, leaving her with more concern for her daughter's wellbeing.

"Diana's in good hands your highness, if anyone can figure this out it's J'onn and Batman"

"I hope so my dear, I hope so"

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence with only a casual question or observation made by either woman.

Shayera watched from the corner of her eye at one point where Hippolyta bowed her head in prayer, no doubt asking her gods again to help their champion in some way.

Shayera wasn't one for prayer herself, she preferred action, but she found herself silently sending her own prayer to Hera, asking her to help her friend get through this.

xxx

 _ **Watchtower- Zatanna's Lab**_

Zatanna was getting frustrated, no matter what incantation or potion she tried she couldn't seem to lift the spell from the dagger.

"Err, useless" she screamed as she tossed away yet another potion that had no affect

"You're never going to accomplish anything while mad"

Gritting her teeth, Zatanna turned to find Dr Fate floating in the same indian style pose he'd been in since she'd asked for his assistance and his lack of doing anything other than pointing the obvious was starting to frustrate her more than her lack of progress with the dagger.

"Perhaps if you helped me I wouldn't be so mad"

"Is that really true?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefingers, Zatanna fought hard to bite back a response that would do nothing to help their situation.

"No, it's not" she replied with a forced fake smile

"See"

Her last nerve finally snapped

"No, it's not the truth, you know why?" she asked as she stalked over to him "Because I hate Circe. I hate her for what she's done to Diana and Batman, I hate her for what she's done to magic in general and I really hate her because I can't, no matter what I do, break her damn spell… because she's _that_ good and I hate it."

"Then perhaps that is the answer"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's referring to Circe herself"

Zatanna spun on her heel to find Bruce standing next to the pedestal where the dagger lay, wondering how long he'd been standing there and how much of her rant he'd heard. She knew Bruce hated it when league members talked about him and Diana as anything more than teammates and after seeing him in the earlier in the infirmary she honestly feared how he might react to hearing her of all people doing it.

She also didn't miss his silent "Batman like" appraisal of the mess she'd made of her lab

"What about Circe?" she asked putting her hands on her hips

"It's her spell, only she can lift it" Dr Fate said as he lowered himself to the floor, coming to stand next to her, "You said it yourself Zatanna, Circe is that good… only she can undo what she's done"

Zatanna mumbled something neither man could fully make out before replying with a statement they could

"So why didn't you suggest that earlier before I made this huge mess?"

"I thought perhaps the two of us together could get lucky and figure it out, but it wasn't meant to be. At least we figured out what the spell is"

Zatanna really bristled now, Dr Fate had wasted precious time when in truth he knew there was nothing either of them could do to break Circe's spell. She wanted to the smack the zen like attitude out of him so badly, but she knew that too would do nothing to help Diana, so she restrained herself, instead she turned back to Bruce

"We discovered the main spell is a 'harm' spell. They're only used in dark magic and by those who are truly evil"

"What does it do?"

"Literally what is sounds like. It causes constant pain. No matter what you do or what you give the person, the pain will never go away" Zatanna involunatrily shivered at the thought of what Diana must be going through and how truly angry Circe must be to cast such a spell.

"Then Fate is right, we need Circe to do undo it" Bruce replied

"So, what, we just ask Circe nicely to lift the spell? I doubt that will work"

"That's exactly what we are going to do"

Zatanna's mouth fell open but nothing came out.

"How do you plan to do that Batman?" Fate asked

"I'm curious of that myself" Zantanna said, her reply dripping with sacrasm

"Circe always wants something in return for lifting one of her spells, you need to find out what that is" Bruce replied looking right at Zatanna

"Me?" Zatanna asked shocked pointing herself "Why me?"

Bruce nodded

"Yes you, you're the only one who can enter her Amphitheater unannounced, I need you to go her and ask her what she wants in return for lifting her spell"

"And what if she doesn't want anything? What if this is simply about revenge?" Dr Fate asked

Bruce looked over at Fate, who he had to admit raised a good point, but Bruce had a feeling this went much deeper than just revenge for Circe. She's an opportunist, she saw in Ares plan an opportunity to get something she wanted for herself, all they needed to do is find out what that something is.

"We won't know until we ask her"

"Fine, I'll go speak with her" Zatanna muttered, crossing her arms defiantly. She wasn't happy about it and she had an uneasy feeling about it as well. Circe was up to something, she knew it. She just didn't know what… yet.

Zatanna stalked past Bruce to leave when he called out to her

"And don't do anything to provoke her, just find out what she wants and come right back here"

Zatanna stopped in her tracks, fists balled up at her sides

"Yes dad"

xxx

 _ **Mykonos- Circe's Amphitheater**_

Zatanna hated this place…bad memories.

Not to mention it creeped her out.

Seeing all the stone statues she knew were once real people sitting, frozen forever in time sent a chill down her spine and turned her stomach. Word had gone out on magic hotwire Circe had pretty much lost it, one of her performances having not been met with the level of appreciation she demanded from her audience, had set the witch completely off.

She'd stalked out of the theater, but later returned with her old cellmate Medusa who had promptly turned everyone in the theater to stone without a moment's hesitation.

She could conly imagine what these poor souls last moments and thoughts must have been like staring into the eyes of Medusa, hearing Circe's devilish laugh in the background.

It was no way to spend eternity.

Doing her best to stay focused, Zatanna made her way through the "crowd" toward the empty stage.

"Can I help you with something?"

Zatanna nearly jumped out of her skin, startled at the sound of Circe's booming voice coming from somewhere in the dark behind her.

Composing herself, she turned around to face the object of her mission… and hatred. The sound of Bruce's voice reminding her not to do anything stupid playing like a prayer mantra over and over in her mind.

"I think you know why I am here, Circe" she spat out.

She promised Bruce not to _do_ anything stupid, it didn't mean she had to be nice.

Circe smirked

"Come to grovel for the Princess's life, have we?"

Zatanna bit down on the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood, this woman made her want to use dark magic, something she swore an oath never to do… that's how much she despised her.

"I'm not here to grovel, Batman…"

"Batman" Circe crooned

Zatanna's stomach churned at the way Batman's name rolled off the witch's tongue, it was almost seductive in nature the way she said it.

Another reason she wanted to slap the shit out of her.

"Yes, Batman. He asked me to come and find out what it is you want…"

"What it is I want in return for once again lifting the spell on his precious Princess" Circe said, again cutting Zatanna off as she sauntered towards her from the shadows.

Zatanna balled up her fists, her nails digging into her hands

"Stop cutting me off" she spat "And yes, that's exactly why I am here, so tell me what it is you want"

"No." Circe replied casually as she pretended to inspect her manicured nails.

Circe knew she was getting to the young magician, and it was fun to watch so she decided to take her time, draw out the moment before letting her know what she wanted

"No?"

"No"

Zatanna wasn't quite sure how to handle this, she hadn't expected this reaction from Circe. She had expected the witch to gloat, to show some anger towards Diana, even justify why she did it, but she most definitely had not expected to hear her simply say 'no.'

"No, as in you don't want anything or no, you don't want to tell me what you want"

"Such a hard choice to make" Circe replied as she tapped her finger on her lips, pretending to contemplate her answer

"Circe" Zatanna warned, her teeth tightly ground together

Circe laughed, "Fine, I do want something"

"Yes" Zatanna said between gritted teeth, her patience hanging by a thread

Circe slyly smirked, thoroughly enjoying the affect she was having on Zatanna, positive what she was about to request next would make the young woman fall over

"But I'll only tell it to Batman"

Bingo.

Zatanna's mouth fell open, her eyes wide with shock

"Wha…why?" she stuttered

"You don't need to know little one, all you need to know is that I will only talk to him"

"But…"

Circe's demeanor quickly turned "No more questions! If you want to save the Princess, go back and tell Batman he is to meet with me"

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where should he meet you? He's not going to come here" she replied waving her arms around her

"No of course he isn't." she giggled, her eyes rolling "Tell him to meet me at the spot where we first met, he'll know the place"

Zatanna narrowed her eyes, her mind racing, wondering why it was so important she meet only with Bruce, when suddenly it hit her… Diana. Bruce had offered his humility up to the witch to save Diana the last time, something the Dark Knight of Gotham wouldn't do for just anyone. No doubt Circe picked up on what everyone else had, that Batman cared deeply for the Princess… enough to sing in public. Well, as public as Circe's club was.

"Oh, and sweetie, tell him to come alone. This is just between us" Circe drawled, winking

Zatanna felt a shiver race down her spine, she didn't like how Circe phrased that last part one bit.

As she exited the Amphitheater and called on Mr. Terrific to transport her back to the Watchtower, Zatanna had a gut-wrenching feeling Bruce would be called upong to do more than sing to Diana's earn freedom this time.

xxx

 _ **Watchtower**_

Feeling the hum of the transporter faded, Zatanna found herself on the familiar safe ground of the Watchtower, where she let out a long labored breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding this entire time.

She felt as if she needed shower and to hit something, not necessarily in that order either. There was nothing like making a deal with the devil to make you want to be clean and assault something.

As she stepped off the transporter pad she asked Mr. Terrific if he knew where Batman was as she highly doubted he would still be waiting in her lab, asking Terrific would be much quicker than her trying to guess where he may be.

Terrific's face grew impassive, almost sad even, giving Zatanna somewhat of a clue where Bruce might be. Diana was liked and respected by everyone in the league, not just because she was one of the founding members or the trinity as many of the junior members had begun to refer to her, Batman and Superman but because the Amazon genuinely touched and respected everyone equally.

She was an amazing woman, she had to be to capture Bruce's heart.

"Batman is in the founder's infirmary, he asked me to tell you to go there when you returned"

"Has there been any change in Diana's condition?"

Mr. Terrific shook his head

"Not as far as I know"

Zatanna sighed, she'd hoped by some miracle Dr Fate had somehow found a way to reverse Circe's spell while she away, therefore making her visit unneeded, but deep down she knew she'd been deluding herself to think such a thing

Making her way to the founder's infirmary she thought what Circe's real motive behind wanting to meet Bruce alone could be. It was obvious she wanted to humiliate Diana one final time but how would Bruce fit into that?

More to the point, how was she going to _make_ Bruce fit into that plan? Zatanna's stomach rolled at what Circe might have in mind for him, what trick she would try to use to get him to do what she wanted.

As she entered the outer section of the founder's infirmary she came across J'onn who was intently studying something on the tablet in he held, Diana's test results no doubt she thought. Glancing from the Martian to the frosted windows of Diana's room her heart fell further.

The frosted windows meant a founder, or another league member was inside, mask off, their true identity exposed.

It told her Bruce was at Diana's side not as Batman the Dark Knight but as Bruce Wayne the man.

It broke her heart. Bruce had finally found someone to care about, someone he could fully open himself up to and be not only Batman but Bruce Wayne as well and Circe and Ares were threatening to take all it all away. She wasn't sure he would survive losing someone else he cared so deeply about.

Staring at the door to the room Zatanna knew she needed to go in and speak with him, but she found she couldn't move, didn't want to move.

"He's been waiting for you to return"

"How is she?"

"She is no better"

Zatanna slumped her shoulders

"But she is no worse either"

It was a small consolation J'onn knew, but he could sense Zatanna's anguish and hesitation, it was almost as powerful as Batman's. J'onn contemplated leaving the infirmary, going to another lab to study Diana's test results but he felt with Leslie down on earth at her clinic he needed to be close by in case there was a change in Diana's condition.

But Zatanna's arrival was making him strongly revisit the idea.

Zatanna hesitantly pushed the door to Diana's room open, sticking her head in like a kid who stuck her head in her parent's bedroom on an early weekend morning to see if they were awake.

Stepping inside she was shocked to see the amount of computer and lab equipment that had been moved into the room, it looked like one of Bruce's labs not a hospital room. She knew why, Bruce was determined to find a way to help Diana and while he trusted J'onn and Leslie implicitly, he wasn't going to leave the research to anyone else and he wasn't going to do it far from Diana's side.

Turning to her left, she saw Bruce sitting at Diana's bedside, his back to the door, and even with his head slumped down she could tell his cowl off. As she approached the bed, she could feel the tears begin to well up when the new angle exposed Diana's limp hand resting tightly within his.

xxx

Bruce stared at the limp hand in his own, waiting, willing it to move, but nothing happened.

A groan from Diana drew his attention to her sweat filled face, contorted and twisted from the pain she was experiencing.

Reaching to the table next to her bed he grabbed the damp towel, squeezing out the excess water he brought it to her face and gently blotted it along her cheeks and brow.

At the feel of the cool towel on her skin, Diana's head began to sway back and forth, as if to avoid the sensation of being touched.

It was obvious she was uncomfortable

"Easy Princess" Bruce gently whispered

To his surprise Diana not only responded to his cooing but her eyes began to flutter as if she was going to open them. Seeing this Bruce leaned forward, his eyes intently locked on her.

"Diana?" he called

Through the haze of fever and pain Diana could hear a familiar voice calling to her, but she couldn't focus her thoughts enough to discern who exactly it was and no matter how hard she tried her body wouldn't cooperate, her eyes refused to open.

Hearing her name called a second, more impassioned time her brain finally kicked in, it was Bruce, but why did he sound so far away? She wondered and why couldn't she open her eyes?

"C'mon Diana, come back to me"

Seeing her eyes flutter, Bruce leaned in even closer, his heart soaring at the notion she could be coming around, coming back to him.

"Bruce"

Her voice was a hoarse whisper but being so close Bruce heard it loud and clear, it was like music to his ears

"I'm here" he quickly responded his hand tightening around hers, excitement flooding through him when he felt her fingers tighten slightly around his

Diana's eyes fluttered open just a crack, Bruce could see they were hazed over, barely focusing but they were open

"Bruce, wha…" Diana mumbled before losing consciousness

Bruce watched as she slipped back into unconsciousness, her head lulled to one side as her eyes fluttered shut.

"No, no, Diana stay with me" he softly pleaded but to no avail, her hand once again limp his own.

Bruce felt his chest tighten, as he watched her fade back into unconsciousness. He hated seeing her like this, so weak, so frail. She was one of the strongest among them, almost as strong as Clark. To see her like this tormented him

He'd worked so hard to keep her from getting close but somehow, she had managed to do just that. She'd wormed her way through the blockade he'd put up around his heart easier than anyone he'd ever encountered in his life. And after some time, he wasn't sure when exactly, he found he'd stopped fighting it, fighting her.

At the time he felt that would be enough. By admitting to himself he was in love with her he felt could protect himself better. He would be prepared for when she made his heart skip a beat, or his stomach twist into knots but he soon found out there was no protection from the emotions Diana was able to elicit within him.

Hearing the door to the room creak open and soft footsteps approaching he quickly reclaimed control of his emotions.

"What did Circe say?" he asked, not breaking his gaze from Diana's unconscious form.

Zatanna sucked in a gasp of air at how raspy his voice was, his emotions openly flowing out in front of her had caught her off guard.

It left her unable to find her own voice for a moment, but when she did, it was just as raspy, and emotion filled as his.

"She wouldn't tell me what she wanted"

Bruce turned in his seat to look at her, his eyes narrowed, his detective mind already working out possible scenarios

"She said she'll only speak with you, she wants you to meet her… alone"

"Did she say why?" He asked, turning his attention back to Diana, a pretty good idea what the answer was already forming in his mind

"No"

"Where?"

"The place where the two of you first met, she said you'd know where"

"I do"

A heavy silence fell between them before Bruce abruptly stood up, pulled his cowl back on and turned around to face her

"Stay with her, let me know if there is any change"

Zatanna nodded

"Yes, of course"

Bruce started to leave when she called out to him

"Be careful Bruce, she's up to something I can feel it"

Bruce stopped but didn't turn around

"I will, keep an eye on her"

And with that Bruce slipped out of the infirmary, his determined feet carrying him toward the transporter room.

As he turned the corner, he skidded to a stop, his body rigid and tense in retaliation to who now stood before him.

"Your highness"

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thank you for all the reviews...they are keeping me going for sure.**

 **Here's the next installment**

xxx

 **Chapter 5**

xxx

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _As he turned the corner, he skidded to a stop, his body rigid and tense in retaliation to who now stood before him._

"Your highness"

"Batman"

A pregnant silence fell between the three before Shayera finally broke it

"Has there been any change in Diana's condition?"

"No" Bruce curtly replied, his gaze never leaving Hippolyta's.

"Shayera brought me here upon my insistence, I am here alone"

Hippolyta was sure to add the last part as she knew an entourage would only add to friction currently smoldering between herself and Batman.

Bruce remained silent

Hippolyta returned Bruce's glare with one of her own. She knew he was sizing her up, trying to figure out her real reason for coming. She feared no man, certainly not one dressed as a flying rodent.

Shayera could feel the air become thick with tension, neither of the two wanting to be the one to back down.

Unable to take it anymore she decided to break stalemate

"Where are you going? Is everything ok?

In hindsight, perhaps it hadn't been the best question to ask but Shayera couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment, feeling if she didn't do something they would stand there all day staring each other down.

Bruce broke his gaze from Hippolyta and leveled it at Shayera and it was three times more intimidating then the one he'd given the Queen causing Shayera to feel as though she were three feet tall.

Bruce hesitated whether he should say where he was going knowing the past Circe and Hippolyta shared. He feared Hippolyta would demand she accompany him or worse attempt to follow him and interfere.

In the end though, Bruce knew as her mother Hippolyta had a right to know what was happening with her daughter, so he opted for the truth.

"I'm meeting Circe, she…"

"That witch! I should've ended her when I had the chance. I demand…"

"No!" Bruce growled, his head quickly twisting to look at her "Zatanna said she would only meet with me alone and I AM gong alone"

"What did she tell Zatanna?" asked Shayera

"Nothing. She'll only tell me what it may take to lift the spell"

"You can't trust her" Hippolyta jumped in

"I know. But right now, we don't have any other way of lifting the spell… if she's willing to lift it then I'll do whatever it takes to see that it happens"

With that Bruce pushed his way between the two women and stalked off without another word

Hippolyta watched him as he walked away, her gaze not leaving his retreating form even after he turned a corner and was completely out of sight. He certainly was an enigma, she thought to herself. But there that had been something in his voice that made her wonder if his relationship with her daughter went deeper than that of teammate and friend.

If that were the case, Hippolyta wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

Turning her attention back to Shayera who, unbeknownst to her had been studying her while she had been studying Batman tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Please take me to my daughter"

Shayera nodded

"This way"

Shayera had studied Hippolyta's interaction with Batman unsure what to make of it. It was obvious from his reaction that Batman was trying to determine the Queen's motive for coming to the Watchtower while at the same time letting her know whatever her intentions, she would have to go through him to get them.

The whole stare down had been intense to say the least, the air around them thick and crackling from the tension.

As for the Queen, Shayera could tell she was sizing up the man who her daughter cared about. While Diana confided in her she never told her mother outright her feelings for the Dark Knight, she did say her mother had guessed she had feelings for a man. It was something her mother was tepid about, as she'd had her own bad history with a man to look back upon.

No doubt Hippolyta assumed, as many people on earth had the man her daughter cared for was Superman. So many of tabloids believed them to be the "super" couple of the Justice League. She rolled her eyes at it all, knowing they were all so far from the truth.

She honestly didn't know how Batman and Bruce were able to deal with it.

Shayera knew if all those articles had been about John and someone else when they were together she would've gone ballistic. Then again, Bruce Wayne was a whole different type of man, not much seemed to get to him…. Outwardly, anyway.

Although, after that performance in the hallway and his reaction to Diana's injury it certainly appeared his walls were coming down and it was about time as far as she was concerned, as it was getting harder and harder to be in the same room with the two given how hot the sizzle from their sexual tension ran.

It left her wondering how the room didn't explode at times.

"Here we are" Shayera said, opening the door and motioning for the Queen to enter first.

Stepping into the outer waiting room, Shayera was concerned to find no one on watch. J'onn or Dr Leslie would be one of the two people sitting behind the desk, but no one was there. As she moved further in, relief settled over her as she caught sight of J'onn at Diana's bedside administering some medicine through her I.V.

Shayera could also make out the small frame of Zatanna, who appeared to be applying a compress to Diana's forehead. Even from her position just outside her room, Shayera could see the sheen of sweat on Diana's brow.

As she pushed her way into the room, both leaguers halted their ministrations and looked over at them. J'onn's expression was impassive as ever but Zatanna on the other hand, she hadn't been able to hide her shock at seeing the Queen of the Amazon's standing in the doorway.

"Shayera, your highness" J'onn casually greeted before going back to finishing injecting medicine into Diana's I.V.

Zatanna's greeting of the Queen meanwhile, hadn't been quite so graceful. She'd nearly knocked the bowl of water over in her nervous haste to put the compress back in order to stand up and rightfully greet the royal.

"Your highness" she said feeling foolish for making such a scene.

Stepping aside to allow the queen to approach her daughter's bedside while being sure not to knock anything else over, Zatanna joined Shayera where she quietly asked the Thanagarian if she had seen Batman before he left.

Shayera merely nodded while giving Zantanna a 'I'll tell you all about it later' look.

Zatanna merely made an "oh" motion with her lips before turning her attention back to Diana's bedside.

She watched Hippolyta take the seat she'd been occupying and ever so slowly and tenderly take Diana's hand in her own. Suddenly the magician felt as if she was intruding on a private moment and wondered if perhaps she should leave? Bruce had asked her stay but that was before Diana's mother had arrived.

"What is that you are giving her?" Hippolyta asked J'onn

"It is medicine meant to help regulate her body temperature. She spiked a high fever not longer after she was brought here"

Hippolyta looked from the Martian to her daughter's face, the high fever evident in her flush cheeks and her wet matted hair that clung to the beads of sweat along her forehead.

Feeling an overwhelming need to do something for her daughter, Hippolyta reached into the bowl on the nightstand and resumed Zantanna's earlier ministrations of blotting the cool compress along Diana's forehead and flushed cheeks

Hippolyta sent a silent healing prayer to the gods asking them to ease her daughter's pain and make her well again. She also prayed for patience and calm as her anger for vengeance towards Circe and Ares boiled over at what they had done to Diana.

Her thoughts were interrupted by J'onn who had finished administering the medicine and was asking her if she could explain why Diana's healing abilities were not kicking in.

"They do not appear to be helping her at all" J'onn stated as he lifted the dressing on Diana's wound to see if there had been any progress in its healing… there hadn't been any.

"I don't understand it. Nothing should be able to hamper her gods given abilities. Certainly not a simple virus from Man's World and definitely not a spell from Circe… she's nowhere near powerful enough to accomplish such a feat"

"Well, something has stopped it" Shayera ground out, her own frustration at the situation coming out.

J'onn placed the dressing back over the wound and covered Diana back up before stepping away from her bed

"I will be outside going over Diana's test results, if am needed, please call for me"

J'onn didn't need his telepathic abilities to know now was the best time to make a hasty exit, Diana's mother had come from very far away to see her daughter, the last thing she wanted or needed was him standing over her.

"Thanks, J'onn" Shayera said aloud before reaching out telepathically _"How is he holding up?"_ she asked, knowing without a doubt J'onn would know who she was referring to.

" _Outwardly he appears fine, but inwardly his struggling. Normally the mental blocks he puts up are able to keep me from reading him but from the moment Diana was brought in those blocks have been non-existent and his emotions are quite overwhelming at times"_

" _I don't want to think about what will happen if we lose Diana"_

" _I believe, if it comes to that, we will lose them both. He has held back his love for her for so long he will be unable to handle the emotional overload of losing her"_

" _Love?" she asked her voice hopeful_

" _Yes, love. But I believe you already know that Shayera"_

 _Shayera mentally blushed_

" _I... I do, it's just I didn't know he'd admitted it to himself"_

" _He has for quite some time"_

" _Wait, I thought you said you could never read him before today?"_

" _I could not. But as I said he has been broadcasting his emotions and thoughts openly and I have been able to read him fully… including his deep love for our friend"_

" _I wish just he would tell her"_

" _I believe this may be the push he needs to do so"_

" _It better be. Otherwise my mace is going to be the one doing the pushing"_

" _Indeed" J'onn chuckled_

Shayera broke the connection as J'onn left the room and turned her attention back to Hippolyta and Diana.

Moving around to the opposite side of Diana's bed, Shayera took a seat and joined the queen in her silent vigil.

Although, Hippolyta wasn't silent for very long.

"He cares for my daughter very, much doesn't he?"

The question seemed to come out of left field, completely taking Shayera by surprise. It left her wondering if somehow Hippolyta had known what she and J'onn had been discussing telepathically but she knew that to be impossible, the queen wasn't telepathic. More than likely, Shayera thought Hippolyta was replaying the events in the hallway over in her mind.

"I'm sorry?"

"Batman, he cares for Diana very much does he not?"

Shayera knew she couldn't lie, nor did she want to, but she also knew from what Diana had told her over the years about Amazons, men weren't equals so falling in love with one would be seen as a betrayal.

But that was then, and this was now and Shayera felt her mother, who appeared to put it together on her own, deserved the truth.

"Yes, he does"

"And Diana?"

Shayera sat back in her chair her arms folded across her chest "What do you think?" She knew it came out harsher than it probably should have given the cirumstances, but she really didn't care.

Hippolyta sighed

Shayera was unsure if the sigh was an acceptance of what she said regarding Batman or if it was in disappointment at getting confirmation for what she already knew to be true. Somehow, she felt it was the latter and went from there

"He's not Hades"

"I see many traits Hades once had within him"

Shayera uncrossed her arms and leaned forward in her chair, "He's nothing like him. It's an act for the Batman persona. Does he brood?"

Hippolyta looked at her

"Sure, but what man doesn't?"

"There is a darkness about him that goes beyond his 'persona' as you say"

Shayera softened her demeanor. It was obvious Diana had never told her mother Bruce's horrible background, why it was he became Batman.

She wasn't sure if she should be the one to reveal such a painful secret but then she heard J'onn's voice in her head

" _It will only help her understand better and I believe she can be trusted to keep such a secret, even from Diana and Bruce"_

" _Ok…"_

"He loves your daughter very much. Did Diana ever tell you what it was that propelled him to become Batman?"

"No. All she said was he had a troubled past, which in part led to him becoming Batman"

Shayera scoffed to herself. Leave it to Diana to use the word "troubled" to described Bruce's background she thought.

"She told you his true identity then?"

"Yes, she told me all your real identities. Who am I going to tell?"

Shayera had to admit she was right, who was she going to tell living on an isolated island of all woman?

"Well what I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone I told you… not even Diana"

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I think it will help you understand who Batman and Bruce Wayne are and why your daughter loves him as much as she does"

Hippolyta looked from Shayera to Diana's unconscious face, contemplating whether she wanted to hear what Shayera had to tell her or not. Since coming to Man's world and being banished from Themyscira she and her daughter had drifted apart. Her trip to Tartarus along the opening of the embassy had brought them closer again but there was still so much distance between them.

If she was going to be a part of her daughter's life she would have to accept it included all that came along with her time in Man's world, including falling in love.

Looking back at Shayera, she nodded "Tell me"

Shayera leaned forward in her chair and began to tell her about a young boy and a night out at the movies with his parents.

xxx

 _ **Gotham Rooftop**_

Looking through his binoculars Bruce scanned the alley below, still nothing.

He knew immediately the spot Circe had been referring to when she relayed to Zatanna where they could meet.

As he lowered the binoculars, he caught sight of the smashed remnants of the gargoyle out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but think back to the conversation he and Diana had that night and how, given the day's events utterly absurd his excuses had sounded.

Walking over the broken stone he ran his fingertips along the jagged edges letting his mind drift back to that night. He'd wanted so badly to yes and take her out on a proper date, shower her with flowers, a romantic dinner, dancing… the type of 'real' date she deserved.

But of course, he'd said no, rattling off one stupid lame reason after another as to why they couldn't be together.

Stupid reason one; Dating within the team is always ends in disaster. Which had been true for John and Shayera, but they weren't those two and Bruce knew once he had Diana in his arms, in his life he would never let her go. He would spend the rest of his life making sure she was happy. Perhaps that's what scared him about starting a relationship with her, just how deep his feeling for her went, how utterly committed he would be and how finite it would be. He had never planned for the future, mainly because he never thought he would have one, but Diana made him think and feel differently. She made him want things for himself

Stupid reason two; She's an immortal Princess and he's a rich kid with issues… lots of issues. Ugh, he remembered the moment the words past his lips, how stupid they sounded even then. Yes, he had issues but amazingly she accepted them… all of them. She would never make him choose between being Batman and being Bruce Wayne. With Diana he was free to be both, the man and the bat.

Stupid reason three; If my enemies ever found out he had someone special they'd be a target. This was perhaps the dumbest of all the reasons. She was practically invincible, as strong as Clark. If the Joker ever did have the stones to come after her, she would just flick him away like a piece of lint on her clothes. The same applied to Penguin or Two Face… none of them stood a snow balls chance in hell against her.

Then there was the fact she had her own enemies who would, could and did come after her. He couldn't blame what happened to her today on himself.

And yet, part of him did because he allowed her to go alone when deep down he knew it was trap. He should've insisted he go with her, or followed her anyway. But he didn't and now he'll have to live that failure for the rest of his life if she doesn't make it.

He'll have to forever live with three stupid reasons that kept him from being with the best thing that had ever come into his life. He could already hear Alfred's recriminations.

The more he told himself they could never happen, never be together because it was too dangerous or a distraction to his mission, the louder his heart screamed they could be together… they should be together.

Suddenly a bright purple flash of light broke him from his contemplations.

Gathering himself, Bruce watched as Circe appeared before him, a giant smile on her face.

God, how he wanted to smack it off her face.

"Batman" Circe greeted, as she leaned her hands on her hips in a rather seductive manner.

"Circe" he replied plainly, doing his best not to let his anger take over…yet.

"I knew you'd figure it out. Although, I didn't exactly make it _hard_ for you… not yet anyway" she drawled as her eyes raked over his body, her tongue darting along her lips as they came to rest on his pelvic area.

Bruce's stomach churned.

"I have to say, when we first met down there in the dark dingy alley, I wasn't impressed. Afterall, the legendary Dark Knight of Gotham was always said to work alone but there you were, with the Princess of the Amazons of all people in tow. Your choice of companions was and is severely lacking"

Bruce stood there stoicly, watching, his hands balled into fists under his cape.

"But by the end of the night however, wow, was I impressed. Who knew the Batman could sing? Who knew he would risk his reputation for an Amazon?"

Bruce ground his teeth.

"Tell me what you want in exchange for lifting the spell on Diana"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied, being sure to sway her hips as she approached, slightly disappointed when his eyes stayed locked with hers.

When she was less than a foot away she reached out to touch him, when Bruce's hand flew out from under his cape and quickly snatched her wrist out of the air with expert skill and timing.

"Not gonna happen" he growled, his jaw tightly locked, his hand tightening around her wrist.

Circe leaned toward him like she was going to kiss him, but then just as their lips were about to touch she detoured, their cheeks brushing ever so slightly so she could whisper in his ear "Not even if I looked like this?"

Circe leaned back, a bright sheen of light encasing her, temporarily blinding Bruce. When the light finally faded, he was shocked at what he saw.

She looked exactly like… Diana.

Bruce let go of her wrist as if it had been on fire

Twirling, Circe showed off her new look for his appreciation. Enjoying his shocked expression, she sauntered the few steps over to him, a slky seductive smile on "her" face.

Running a lone finger along the emblem on his chest, while the other wrapped itself around his shoulder pulling him close.

Bruce felt his blood boil.

"Change back, NOW!" he yelled, yanking her arm off and away from him, the force of his movement sending her stumbling backward.

He knew his reaction gave too much away, but he didn't care. The idea that Circe thought she could just turn herself into Diana and he would fall into the illusion and be with her made him sick. How small minded the witch was to think it was simply Diana's looks that made him want her.

It hadn't escape him however, that she hadn't simply cast a spell on him to ensure he would fall into the illusion. It told him there was something else going on.

Circe smiled as she regained her composure. His reaction confirmed any doubts she had about the bat's feelings for the Amazon Princess. As if him singing hadn't already told her all she needed to know.

"What's the matter Batman, you don't like my new look?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her "You're not worthy of it. Now change back"

Circe laughed

"Right about now I'm thinking Diana isn't even worthy of it"

Bruce growled and steppled forward until they were toe to toe, nose to nose.

The sudden movement caught Circe off guard, not to mention it also scared the crap out her…he scared the crap out of her.

"Change. Back. Now!" He was sure to punctuate he word so there would be no confusion about what he was demanding from her.

Circe swallowed hard. Without a word she stepped back, snapped her fingers and in more subtle flash she dropped the illusion.

"Now, tell me what it is you really want"

Circe opened her mouth to say something witty but given how he'd just reacted she'd opted against it. She'd gravely miscalculated his attraction to the Princess. She assumed it was merely a form lust, a physical attraction nothing more.

When in fact, he was deeply in love with her, and that could work to her advantage she thought, even better then she'd originally hoped.

Circe sat down on the ledge of the building, her arm leaning on the broken gargoyle, finger tracing along it's edge. While she wouldn't be able to have the Dark Knight to herself, she could still use him to get something else she desperately wanted.

"There's an amulet, a family heirloom, it belonged to my mother many, many years ago"

She paused to see if she had his attention

"Go on"

"It was taken from my mother, before she…" she trailed off, a far off longing look in her eye for moment before she snapped herself back and continued "Anyway, I want it back and I want YOU to get it for me. I'll even tell you exactly where it is"

"If you know where it is, why don't you get it yourself?"

Circe laughed

"Well I wouldn't be asking you to get it if I could just pop in get it myself, now would I?"

"What does this amulet do?"

Circe rolled her eyes

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"Do you want your precious Princess back or not?"

Bruce took several steps towards her his patience was beginning to wear thin, he didn't know how much time Diana had left but regardless he would never trade her well being, her life for something that could be used as weapon.

Diana would rather die then have him make such a deal

"I'm not about to trade Diana's life for a weapon"

"It's not a weapon. Is it magical? Yes. But it's not a weapon"

"I don't believe you"

Circe's rolled her eyes again, her frustration growing

"Then ask Hippolyta about what it does" This conversation was getting far more detailed then she wanted it to get. She never imagined he would put doing the right thing above saving his precious Princess.

Another miscalculation on her part.

Bruce arched his brow.

"Why would Hippolyta know what this amulet does?"

Circe smiled

"Because, that's where it is my dear. It's in Hippolyta's possession on Themyscira"

Bruce's eye went wide. She wanted him to steal a magical amulet from an island where no man was allowed to set foot.

Not to mention if it was in Hippolyta's possession with her watching over it, it had to be dangerous

"No deal"

"Then the spell doesn't get lifted" Circe replied, pouting her lip

Bruce groaned before turning on his heel and walking away. His chest hurt but he would never trade Diana's life, no matter selfish he wanted to be for a weapon that could be turned and used against them.

Circe couldn't believe it, he was really going to walk away. She didn't know whether to be angry or impressed with the mortal? Either way, she knew if she wanted the amulet back she going to have work this a little harder

"Ok wait"

Bruce stopped but didn't turn around

"Ask Hippolyta about the amulet. Heck you don't even have to steal it. You can just ask her for it, if you want to"

Bruce turned on his heel, but he didn't say anything. Whatever this amulet was it was either very powerful or it really was simply something sentimental to her. Either way, he had to be sure before he agreed to anything.

"Just ask her, we can meet back here in 24 hours where you'll either give me the answer or give me the amulet. Oh, by the way it's called the Amolpet Amulet, this way Hippolyta knows exactly which amulet it is"

"And if I still say no"

Circe smirked

"Well then we'll have to come to another agreement, then won't we? I know you don't want to see Diana suffer"

Circe raked her eyes up along the length of his body, her tongue darting out along her lips letting Bruce know what the other agreement would more than likely be.

It made him ill to even think about touching her but if it kept a potential weapon out of her hands while simoultaneously saving Diana, he'd make that sacrifice

"24 hours" he said

"See ya then lover boy" Circe said, blowing Bruce a kiss before disappearing and leaving him alone on the rooftop

Bruce stared at the spot Circe had once occupied for a long moment, his heart and mind torn about the choice he now faced.

His analytical mind told him he couldn't trust Circe, that giving her a possible weapon of mass destruction would go against everything he stood for, that Diana wouldn't want her life saved only to see others lose theirs.

She wasn't that selfish.

Problem was, when it came to Diana… he was.

He needed to speak with Hippolyta, only she would know if what Circe had told him about the amulet was true or not.

He would do anything for Diana, even sleep with Circe if it meant it would save her life. The thought of touching and making love to Circe made his stomach churn but if it was the only way, then he would do it.

Taking one last look at the crushed gargoyle, Bruce tapped his comm and called for transport up to the Watchtower.

xxx

 _ **Watchtower Infirmary**_

Hippolyta gently stroked Diana's cheek in an effort to calm her. Her fever had worsened over the last hour, the medicine J'onn had given her no longer effective.

Shayera had left for her monitor duty shift but promised to return right after, leaving the Amazon Queen alone with her daughter and her thoughts.

She thought long and hard about what Shayera had shared with her before she left.

She flet guilty for completely misreading Batman and believing he could be anything like Hades. What he must have gone through as a child… she wouldn't wish that upon her worst enemy. No one should have to go through something so traumatic.

Feeling she wasn't alone, Hippolyta stopped her ministrations of Diana's cheek and sat back in her chair

"You spoke with Circe?" she asked without turning around, knowing who it was behind her

"Yes"

Hippolyta furrowed her brow, there was something in his voice that sounded almost… broken. Whatever the two had discussed it was something that cut him very deeply.

Looking up, she studied him as he moved around to the other side of Diana's bed, briefly making eye contact with her before sitting down.

Then he did something that shocked her… he removed his mask.

Hippolyta said nothing regarding the act, instead taking a moment to study the man before her.

His face spoke volumes about him. There was a despair, a loneliness in his eyes. The lines along his brow and his eyes said he'd seen much strife and heartache in his life, not just from the pain of losing his parents but the kind of weariness that comes from being a warrior who does battle every night.

Bruce could feel Hippolyta's eyes on him. Her expression was different, softer, less embattled from when they'd met in the hallway earlier, leading him to suspect Shayera told the Queen about his past.

Normally, it would've made him angry to have his privacy violated in such a way but looking down at Diana, whose face was contorted and twisted in pain, Bruce couldn't find the energy to be angry at Shayera or Hippolyta.

Bruce wanted Hippolyta to see _him_ not the bat.

Wanted her to see the man behind the mask who was prepared to do whatever it took to save her daughter… the woman he loved.

"What did Circe say?"

Bruce turned his attention away from Diana to meet Hippolyta's gaze, which was a mix of anger, contempt and most notably concern.

"She wants an amulet that she said is in your possession"

Hippolyta sighed knowing immediately the amulet he was referring to "The Ampolpet amulet, yes I have it"

"Is it really bound by the Gods?" Bruce asked. After he returned from Gotham he took a moment to look up what he could about the Ampolpet Amulet, wanting to know exactly what he was dealing with before even considering turning it over to Circe.

He discovered several stories about it but there had been nothing concrete. The only constant throughout all his research had been how it's mighty power had been smothered out but there were no details on how that had come to be.

He knew there was only one way something referred to as an ultimate power could be smotherd out.

"Yes. After I defeated Circe's mother, Hera herself took the amulet and bound the power within it" Hippolyta replied, starting to ask a question of her own when Bruce cut her off

"Can the binding be undone"

"Only by Hera. Ares, even with Circe's magic would not be strong enough to lift the binding"

"You need to go get it"

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Bruce gritted his teeth "I'm the…"

Bruce had started to reply, his anger leaking out when a loud groan from Diana snapped his attention to her, his anger quickly fading.

Not caring about the stern look he was receiving from Hippolyta, Bruce leaned in close to Diana, his gloved hand gently caressing the side of her face while his thumb tracing smal circles on her cheek

"Easy Princess" Bruce said in a low soothing voice, all the anger from a moment ago completely gone, replaced by nothing but love and tenderness.

Hippolyta's stern expression disappeared as she watched in disbelief as Diana quickly settled down at the sound of Bruce's soft voice. Sure, her face still reflected the signs of pain, but her restlessness had subsided.

Hippolyta was stunned. Never had she seen anything like it before, the simple touch and soft whisper of a person having the power to settle someone so completely.

Her daughter and this man truly shared a connection the likes of which she had never seen. Could it be, that perhaps? She let her thoughts trail off as she studied the man before her.

Seeing Diana settle down, Bruce closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand while he slowly raked the other hand down Diana's cheek before removing it completely. It pained him to break the connection, but he could feel Hippolyta's eyes on him and while he was ok with her knowing the story of his past, he wasn't ok with her seeing him so vulnerable.

Plus, there was something behind her expression… a realization perhaps? Whatever it was, he found it concerned him deep in his gut.

"The amulet… Circe wants it in exchange for lifting the spell"

Hippolyta deeply sighed, her shoulders slumping. Her duties as Queen of the Amazons in service to the Gods and Themyscira were, at times in clear conflict with the duties as a mother.

She had chosen her duties over her daughter once already. Choosing to banish her from her home, her sisters after she had gone to such enormous lenghts to save them all.

She wasn't going to do it again.

She would not foresake her daughter a second time, the gods would just have to punish her for her insolence later.

"I will get it for you"

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

xxx

 _ **Themyscira**_

Hippolyta swiftly moved through the darkened palace toward her goal.

Her mind awash with worry and determination.

Her conversation with Artemis upon her return had been swift and brief, simply telling her general Diana was in horrid shape and she had returned to obtain something which she believed would help her.

Hippolyta had left out what that something was.

Artemis, like many Amazon's remembered all too well the battle between them and the magicians which after a long strife had finally ended with them victorious.

Hippolyta wasn't sure how Artemis and her sisters would react to the deal she had made to save Diana's life… with a man.

With Circe.

She was not about to put them in that position either. This was her decision and her punishment from the Gods to take and hers alone.

Opening the small vault where several important pieces of Amazonian history lay, trophies of sorts which the Gods had beseeched into her care to watch over and protect, Hippolyta searched for what she had come for.

The honor bestowed upon her wasn't something she had taken lightly over the millennia and if someone had told her a hundred years ago what she would be doing now she would've called them crazy and had them locked away.

But her daughter meant everything to her. Not to mention she had a feeling a long since thought dead prophecy, one Hera had briefly shared with her not long after Diana was born was coming to fruition.

Hippolyta hadn't truly understood the goddess' words to her the day Diana was born. She knew Diana would be destined for great things, blessed by the Gods to be their Champion, Hippolyta had simply assumed it meant she would be the greatest and strongest warrior among the Amazons… and she was just that.

Now she wondered if there had been more she simply hadn't been ready to see, to understand.

When Diana left for Man's World she had assumed it was the moment Hera had spoken of but now she wondered if that was the case.

As she slipped the amulet under her chiton, Hippolyta made the decision to go to the Temple one last time in hopes the Gods would finally respond to her.

Especially since she was basically stealing from them.

xxx

 _ **Watchtower**_

Bruce slammed his hand down on the edge of the computer desk, his anger and frustration getting the better of him.

He'd been working non-stop over the last eighteen hours trying to figure out the genetic makeup of the virus Ares had laced the dagger he used to stab Diana with, but he was frustratingly coming up empty.

To boot it wasn't helping that the clock was ticking on Circe's demand and Hippolyta had yet to return from Themyscira with the amulet.

Bruce was beginning to get overwhelmed by the stress. Everyone was counting on him, looking to him to solve this, to save Diana and he was nowhere in his efforts.

Of course, what proved to be more stressful, added more pressure on him was no one would leave him or Diana alone. If it wasn't Clark coming by to check on his progress, it was Flash coming to sit with Diana and pepper him with a million questions or Shayera asking him if he needed anything… it was infuriating to say the least.

Looking at the clock, Bruce gritted his teeth. The Queen was cutting it close he thought to himself. She should've been back nearly two hours ago. How he wished the transporter would work on the magical island, then she would've been there and back in no time, but of course things were never that easy were they?

Even with their fastest Javelin it would take several hours to get there and several hours for her return. And that didn't count how long it would take her to get through Themyscira without raising suspicions.

Surely, she couldn't just say to her guards she needed to take a valuable amulet entrusted to her by their Gods and give it to the woman's daughter whom she'd originally taken it from, could she?

Oh yeah, that would've went over real big, Bruce thought as he rubbed a hand across his weary face. His eyes, even with the enhanced vision of his cowl were beginning to burn under the stress of staring at the computer screen for so long.

Hearing the whoosh of the door behind him, Bruce growled unable to contain his frustration towards his teammates any longer for the constant interruptions.

"How many times do I have to tell you…" Bruce yelled as he whirled around, only to quickly bite his tongue when realized who was standing behind him. "Your highness"

"Batman. Do you greet everyone so charmingly?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Bruce couldn't help but flinch at her words. If he'd known it was her he surely wouldn't have snapped the way he had…well, maybe.

"Sorry. I've had a lot of interruptions… you have the amulet?"

"I do" she curtly replied before reaching under her chiton to retrieve the amulet.

Bruce stepped forward taking the amulet from the Amazon into his hands where he examined it thoroughly

"You're sure it's harmless?"

"Yes"

Bruce looked at her, the white slits of his cowl narrowing. There something about the way she'd said yes, the tone of her voice that told him she wasn't telling him everything.

Unfortunately, Bruce didn't have the time to get into it with the Queen at that moment. He needed to get back to Gotham to meet Circe and give her the amulet, so she'd lift the spell on Diana.

Rolling the amulet around in his hands, there was something else that was bothering him about this whole situation, something he intended to ask Circe about when he saw her. And she better have the answers he wanted…he was in no mood for any more games.

"Thank you" said Bruce

"She's my daughter" Hippolyta replied looking over at Diana's prone form

"Will anyone notice it's missing?" he asked

"No. I kept it locked away in safe in the royal palace. Only I had access to it."

Bruce was surprised by this and it did not go unnoticed by the queen

"I would think a symbol of such a great Amazon victory would be out on display, to be revered"

"It was a harsh time. It brought me no great joy to have done what I had to be granted it to me by the Gods, but I did what was necessary"

"Then why take it?"

Hippolyta looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown a third eye

"You do not deny a gift from the Gods"

"Right" he muttered his eyes locking with hers

Bruce held Hippolyta's gaze for a long moment before mutely turning and leaving, now was not the time for further explanations and honestly, he didn't feel Hippolyta would tell him anyway.

Stopping at the door to the room, Bruce took one last longing look over at Diana, squeezing the amulet tighter in his hand he stalked off toward the transport room.

xxx

 _ **Gotham Rooftop**_

Looking at the clock display on the outside of an adjacent building, Bruce breathed a slight sigh of relief as they'd made Circe's deadline with little over an hour to spare.

He resisted the urge the pace. While he did his best thinking when he paced he didn't want Circe to see him as being desperate and angst ridden, even though that's exactly what he was.

A war was raging inside of him, had been since the first moment he saw Diana bleeding on that rooftop in Metropolis. He hated it. He hated not being in control of his thoughts and emotions. Hated constantly being unnerved, distracted and unfocused.

But that is exactly what Diana managed to do to him daily. She set him off balance to the point where he would need to put space between them. That would mean disappearing, locking himself away in the Batcave or on the rooftops of Gotham, anything to keep himself away from her. For only then could he come back to center and regain his footing emotionally. Because if he wasn't sharp, people could get hurt.

Then, like drug addict, when he could no longer handle being away from her he would go back for his fix, get close to her again until he reached the point where he couldn't handle it anymore, and then disappear again. It was a vicious cycle.

And it needed to stop.

And it would stop.

He was done running from her… running from them. Alfred had been right, letting Diana in would only be beneficial to Batman, to Bruce Wayne, to Gotham… to the mission. His feelings for her were not the hinderance, denying them were.

Looking up at the star-studded sky over his beloved city, Bruce made silent vow… no more running. He was going to tell Diana exactly how he felt about her and then he was going to spend the rest of his life making up for lost time.

But first things first.

Resting against the ledge of the roof Bruce took a moment to do a more thorough examination the amulet in his hand as his only concern upon first receiving it when getting it to Gotham.

He hoped in his haste to satisfy this deal he hadn't doomed them all.

Flipping it over, Bruce could tell it was old, older than anything many civilizations had come across thus far, that much he could tell with utmost certainty based on what little Hippolyta had told him.

He ran his gloved thumb along its face and even with his glove on, he was taken back at how incredibly smooth the surface of the stone was. Even the edges were smooth, save for the one spot where there was a small "v" shaped chip missing.

He ran his finger over the long inscriptions etched into either side, desperately wishing he could read the ancient long forgotten language.

While Hippolyta had sworn up and down the amulet was now harmless, Bruce still had a knot in his stomach about giving it to Circe. He feared the witch would somehow find a way to unlock its power and unleash it upon the world.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing bothering Bruce about this whole situation. He hoped the amulet would serve more than to just get the spell over Diana lifted, as he had many questions, the biggest being how Ares knew where the weak spot in Diana's armor had been.

Somehow, Bruce highly doubted the demi-god had just gotten lucky.

"You do gooders are always so punctual"

Spinning around to face her, Bruce cursed himself for being so distracted it allowed the woman to sneak up on him.

As if sensing his disappointment in himself for allowing her to get the drop on him, Circe took the opportunity to twist his screws even more.

"Oh, darling don't feel bad, you would never see me coming even if your thoughts weren't consumed with your precious Amazon"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and gnashed his teeth… oh how hated this woman

Circe laughed at his obvious contempt for her. She loved exploiting an enemy's weakness, especially when it came to the big, bad, scary Dark Knight.

"Do you have my amulet?"

Bruce held up the amulet, literally dangling it in front her.

Circe stepped forward to reach for it when Bruce quickly pulled it away out of her reach

"I want some answers first"

Circe frowned

"That wasn't part of the deal"

"It is now"

Circe folded her arms across her chest, her frustration evident. She hated being toyed with and she hated someone having power over her as Batman did at this moment.

Then again, she should've seen this coming. Batman of all people would of course have figured out Ares didn't just get lucky with his dagger strike, she thought.

What did she care? She thought. She was getting what she wanted in the amulet, and the Princess was still going to suffer even after her spell was lifted.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did Ares know about the weakness in Wonder Woman's armor?"

Circe smirked, she warned Ares not to under estimate the league.

"Hephaestus"

"Isn't bad for business if you tell your customers enemies where their armor's weakness is?"

"It would be, if he'd had a choice. Ares had me, _persuade_ Hephaestus to tell him where the weakness was located"

"What's Ares planning?"

"He's the God of War, what do you think he's planning? Can I have my amulet now?"

"No"

Circe growled in anger

"I told you how Ares knew about the weak spot in Wonder Woman's armor, what more do you want?"

"What virus did he use?"

"I don't know"

"What do you know?"

"All I know is he said the stole the virus from the mortals, some experiment they created and that the answers you seek about it are right under your noses"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the genius, you figure it out, now give me my amulet"

"One more question"

Circe balled her fists at her sides, her patience nearly gone. She was seriously contemplating turning him into a bug, so she could step on him.

"Why do you want this?" Bruce asked, once again holding the amulet out in front of him, surprised when her demeanor quickly softened

"It belonged to my mother" she whispered

Bruce was shocked. The last thing he ever expected from her of all people was to be sentimental

"Did Hippolyta tell you how she came to have the amulet?"

Bruce shook his head no, Circe didn't need to know what Hippolyta had and hadn't told him about how it came into her possession.

"She didn't just defeat my mother, she killed her in battle. The amulet was awarded to her by the Gods for her victory. No doubt the Queen of the Amazons had it on display in a trophy case all these years, it worshipped daily"

Bruce could swear he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes, but he wasn't sure given how her head was turned away from him.

"Actually, she kept it locked away in a safe"

"Really?" Circe whispered, her voice slightly cracking

"Why do you really want this?"

"It's all I have left of her"

The bat in him was skeptical but Bruce Wayne understood all too well how she felt. What it meant to have even just a little piece of lost parent was a precious commodity. He'd been fortunate, he had Alfred, the manor, his parent's possessions and so much more to remind him of his parents, to keep them from being forgotten.

"The spell"

Circe glared at him, completely unaware of how much in common she had with the Dark Knight before closing her eyes and muttering a short incantation

"I dnammoc eht lleps nopu eht ssecnirp eb detfil" (I command the spell upon the princess be lifted)

"It's done"

Bruce eyed her suspiciously

"Call your Watchtower if you don't believe me"

Without saying anything, Bruce held the amulet out for her to take but he didn't let go when Circe grabbed it

"If I find out you're trying to unbind this, there will be no place you can hide"

Bruce gave her his best bat glare before finally letting go and stalking off

"She's a lucky woman, Diana."

Bruce stopped at the ledge but didn't turn around

"Just don't think about trying to use it" he gruffly replied as he pulled out his grapple, shot a line to an adjacent building and swung into the darkness

xxx

 _ **Watchtower**_

Bruce stalked through the halls of the Watchtower at an alarming pace. Not slowing down for anyone, even if they were in his way. He expected them to move for him and move they all did.

All that mattered getting back to Diana's side.

Even on a good day everyone knew not to get in Batman's way but with Wonder Woman in the infirmary the junior league members took extra care to avoid him at all costs.

Entering the infirmary, he found Hippolyta and Superman on either side of Diana's bedside, Clark with his back to him, and J'onn stood at the foot of it.

Moving to J'onn's side, Bruce's worry quickly turned into jealously when he caught sight of Clark holding Diana's hand. His rational mind told him they were just friends, that Clark was in love with Lois and Diana was a sister to him, but the emotional insecurities within him screamed otherwise.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice betraying him. He was trying to be the usual unemotional Dark Knight of Gotham, but he was finding it harder and harder to do so.

"The spell has been lifted" J'onn stated.

Bruce could tell though there was more

"But?"

"Her immune system is still compromised, and the virus continues to ravage her body"

"I don't understand though, J'onn" started Clark who by now had released Diana's hand and stepped aside, silently relinquishing his spot at Diana's side. "Now that the spell is lifted shouldn't her healing factor kick in?"

"It should, but it does not appear to be doing so"

"Why?" Clark asked

"I do not know my friend"

"Maybe we should ask Hephaestus" Bruce, who had by now slid into Clark's vacant spot next at Diana's side offered up

"What do you mean?" Hippolyta asked, her voice a mixture of surprise and condemnation "What does Hephaestus have to do with this?"

"He's how Ares learned of the weakness in Diana's armor" Bruce stated matter of fact, his voice not hiding any of his contempt

"Impossible! He would never…" Hippolyta bristled.

"He did. Circe and Ares didn't leave him much of a choice" Bruce replied, his gaze never breaking from Hippolyta's

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife it was so thick.

Clearing his throat, Clark attempted to bring the tension down a bit "Isn't it bad for business to reveal the weaknesses in the armors you make? You'd think he'd keep that a highly guarded secret"

"Agreed. Perhaps paying him a visit will shed some light on the situation" J'onn replied

"I will take you to him" Hippolyta sighed as she hung her head, her disappointment overtaking her. She didn't want to believe the Gods would allow this to have occurred even if, in the end it served a larger purpose.

Seeing her reaction, Bruce's suspicions rose she was hiding something, so he reached out to J'onn telepathically

" _She's hiding something"_

" _Indeed"_

" _Can you tell what it is?"_

" _No. Unlike Diana, I am unable to penetrate her thoughts. I can sense she is conflicted and saddened, but I cannot read her thoughts"_

" _That's interesting"_

" _Indeed"_

To say Bruce's curiosity was piqued by what J'onn had just told him was an understatement. How was it possible he couldn't read her thoughts? The only ones J'onn ever had difficulty reading were himself and Shayera.

More to the point, Bruce wanted to know what it was she was hiding from them.

"Can we teleport there? Or we will need a Javelin?" Bruce asked

Hippolyta shook her head, "We should be able to use your teleportation system to get there. He is on an island, not far from Themyscira. But unlike Themyscira the island it not protected from the outside world"

"Alright, let's go" Clark said as he turned toward the door to the room, stopping to look back at Bruce when he realized he wasn't following "Batman?"

"I'll meet you in the transport room" he replied without turning around, his focus still on Diana's unconscious form with her hand in his.

Clark knew better than to push any further, he'd seen Bruce's reaction earlier to him holding Diana's hand and he knew the vigilante wanted a moment alone with her. Signaling to Hippolyta to join him, Clark continued toward the door, relieved when the queen didn't question the request but instead quietly followed him.

Hippolyta rose from her seat at her daughter's side without a word. Even though she took orders from no man, she knew it best to follow Superman's lead. While not thrilled someone as dark as Bruce Wayne had fallen for her daughter, and her daughter in turn for him, Hippolyta knew deep down Bruce Wayne was a good man with a good heart who would treat Diana the way she deserved to be treated. He'd already proven he was prepared to do whatever necessary for her yet still maintain the values that even Amazons held dear.

Grabbing Diana's armor, she took one last look behind her before exiting, Hippolyta felt certain destiny was being fulfilled.

Bruce waited until he heard the swoosh of the infirmary door before he removed his cowl. Closing his eyes, he did his best to steady his pounding heart as he gently took Diana's hand between his own and rested them against his forehead.

Releasing a shaky breath, Bruce did something he hadn't done since he was eight years old… he prayed. He prayed to any god or gods who would listen to not take someone else he loved away from him. Since the say she set foot into life, she'd made it better, made him better. No matter how hard he fought against her and the feelings she evoked within him, she broke through to his heart and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He didn't want to live without her.

A large lump began to form in the back of his throat as he felt the tell-tale sting of tears fighting to leak out behind his eye lids. Another thing he hadn't done since he was eight… cry. Biting his bottom lip, nearly to the point of bleeding, Bruce worked through every meditation tactic he knew to get his emotions in check. He couldn't lose it now, Diana needed him to be strong and focused.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, wanted to confess to her, but feared if he did it would mean facing the possibility she might not make it.

No, he couldn't go there, wouldn't go there.

She was going to make it… he would make sure of it.

As long there was breath in his body, he was going to fight for her… for them.

"Keep fighting Diana. I haven't given up, I won't give up, so you don't get to either, got it?"

Giving her hand a squeeze before gently laying it back down, Bruce rose from his seat, turned to leave when an overwhelming need came over him and he turned back around and gently kissed Diana on her forehead.

Stepping back, Bruce yanked his cowl back on, the stern stone face of the Batman taking over he spun on his heel and stalked his way to the transporter room.

Heaven help anyone who got in his way or didn't give him the answers he wanted.

He was done playing games.

xxx

 _ **Hephaestus' Workshop**_

As the trio wound their way through the barely lit stone hallway toward

"Welcome your highness" Hephaestus said, as he pounded the piece of hot metal before him, not bothering to turn around.

"Hephaestus" Hippolyta spat

"I was wondering when you'd show up" Hephaestus drawled as he dipped the hot metal he was welding into cold water creating a wall of hot steam, "Oh and you bought friends with you, how nice"

Clark didn't say anything, but he could literally hear Bruce's teeth grinding together that's how tightly the man's jaw was locked. He was positive Bruce was using every ounce of restraint he had not to go over and wipe the smug smirk off the portly man's face.

He knew because he was struggling with the same emotion.

"Ares was able to penetrate Diana's armor, I demand to know how this was possible. I was assured the armor was impenetrable"

Hephaestus smirked "It is your highness"

Bruce had had enough "And yet Ares was able to drive a dagger through it. Apparently, your work isn't as reliable as you claim"

Hephaestus couldn't contain his laughter.

Bruce growled as he stepped forward, going nose to nose with a demi-god may not be the smartest thing he's ever done but he wasn't about to leave without the answers they sought.

"And what exactly are you going to do mortal?" Hephaestus mocked

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Hephaestus pulling him a few feet away from Clark and Hippolyta where he whispered something intently to him.

Clark visibly flinched

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you what you want to know"

Hippolyta cocked her brow, wondering what a mere mortal possibly could've threatened a god with that would change his mind so quickly

"What did he say to him?"

"Trust me your highness, you don't want to know"

As Clark finished, Bruce and Hephaestus returned to the group with Hephaestus looking rather pale and shaken.

Whatever Bruce said to him had certainly made an impression, and not in a good way

"Talk" Bruce demanded as he shoved Hephaestus in Hippolyta and Clark's direction

"Ares and that witch, Circe came here all hot and bothered, ranting and raving, making demands. He's never gotten over the humiliation of his defeat at Diana's hands in Kasnia."

"Tell us how Ares penetrated Diana's armor" Bruce growled as he grabbed Hephaestus by the lapels of apron, he could tell the demi-god was stalling and it was beginning to piss him off.

At this point, even Hippolyta was weary of the Batman. She honestly feared what he might do if not given the information he desired.

Yet at the same time, her pride swelled. Pride in her daughter for choosing someone as strong willed and determined as herself and oddly enough pride in the man before her for respecting Diana and treating her as an equal, not someone beneath him.

"Every armor I make I always build an Achilles heel into it"

"Why?" Bruce asked tightening his hold on him

"Call it a safety net. No one should be all powerful, well except for Zeus that is"

"Why would you tell Ares of this weakness?" Hippolyta demanded as she held Diana's damaged armor out in front of her for him to see.

Hephaestus couldn't help but wince at the size of the hole Ares had put in the armor he'd so carefully crafted. He'd always taken such pride in the works he'd created but none more than the God's champion's armor.

"My dear brother didn't leave me much of a choice your highness"

"We always have a choice" Clark said as he folded his arm across his chest, his own patience growing thin

"Oh, says you! Forgive me for not wanting to spend eternity roaming around as a donkey or a goat… or even a pig"

Hephaestus was sure to direct the last part of his statement at Bruce, who didn't find it amusing in the least

Bruce gnashed his teeth tightly together, a deep growl emanating from his chest as he loomed over Hephaestus causing the portly man to cower away from him.

Hephaestus quickly threw up his hands in surrender

"Ok, that was a bad joke I'm sorry"

"Keep. Talking"

"What else do you want to know?"

"Why is Diana not healing from her injuries?" Hippolyta asked, "Would piercing her armor somehow be connected to her powers?"

"The armor has nothing to do with the blessings bestowed upon her by the Gods. That armor is blessed in its own way… to be impenetrable"

Bruce grabbed him tighter

"I'm telling you the truth! One has nothing to do with the other"

"Then why is she not healing?" Hippolyta asked to no one in particular, her focus lowered to the broken armor she held in her hands.

"Perhaps you should ask Hera that"

Hippolyta snapped her attention back to Hephaestus, her hold on the armor tightening, almost to the point of bending it "Why? What do you know?"

Hephaestus smirked

"Come now your highness, I think we both know the answer to that" Hephaestus shifted his eyes from her to Bruce and then back to her again, a silent explanation passing between them.

Hippolyta felt her throat go dry, Hephaestus had given her nearly all the confirmation she needed. Destiny was indeed being fulfilled, she just hoped they were up to the task.

Sighing, Hippolyta turned her attention to Bruce.

"Let him go Batman" she said quietly

Bruce didn't let go

"He's lying"

"No. He is not. Let him go"

Bruce studied her, the white lenses of his cowl narrowing at her petite frame. There was something bigger going on and the Queen knew it was and the silent plea she sent to him with her eyes said now wasn't the time or the place to get into it.

Whatever it was, Bruce could see an internal battle waged within Hippolyta, which meant it more than likely had to do with her Gods and something they had done… or didn't do.

Reluctantly, Bruce released his hold on Hephaestus, but he kept his narrowed gaze locked on to him.

"Thank you" Hephaestus replied, dusting himself off

"You're not welcome" Bruce said before walking away from him and past Clark toward the exit where he waited for the others.

He was beyond ready to leave.

Hippolyta approached Hephaestus, her arm that held Diana's armor outstretched before her

"You will fix my daughter's armor making it better and stronger than before"

Hephaestus reached out to take the armor when Hippolyta pulled it back

"And you will take whatever weakness you hammer into it with you to Elysium, should you ever be so honored enough to go there. Are we clear Hephaestus?"

"Crystal, your highness" he replied as he carefully took the armor from her, cradling it against him like a newborn.

With that Hippolyta spun on her heel and walked out of the workshop past both Clark and Bruce without a word.

Once outside and out of ear shot of Hephaestus, Bruce finally spoke up

"Your highness what's going on? There's something you're not telling us"

"I must confer with the Gods, if they'll see me"

"Why? Hippolyta what's going on?" Clark demanded to know

"I promise you I will explain all once I know for certain my suspicions are indeed correct. Can you arrange for one of your planes to take me back to Themyscira once we return to your Watchtower?"

"Of course," Clark replied

"Thank you" Hippolyta replied before moving away from the two men to wait for transport alone with her thoughts.

Clark looked over at Bruce whose blank expression, as usual didn't give away anything he might be thinking or feeling at that very moment, but Clark knew his friend was as curious and furious as he was regarding what had just transpired with not only Hippolyta but Hephaestus as well.

"Superman to Watchtower, three to transport"

"You got it Superman"

In a bright flash the three disappeared.

xxx

 **To Be Continued…**

 **What's going? What does Hippolyta know that she is not sharing and what, if anything does it mean for Diana's recovery?**

 **Please be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

xxx

 _ **Watchtower- Diana's Room**_

Bruce slammed his fist down on the console in frustration causing the expensive microscope sitting atop it to rattle. Not that he cared if it broke, he would just buy another one, he would buy as many as was needed to save Diana.

Since returning to the Watchtower he'd locked himself away inside Diana's room, trying to find an antidote to the virus Ares had used on Diana. And yet another test result, one of well over a hundred had just come back negative.

He was beginning to worry he would never find a cure and it was sending his emotions into overdrive, at times leaving him unable to focus on anything other than his aching heart. It was to the point where it was affecting J'onn's ability to work and be in the same room with him. He would never say so of course but Bruce could tell it was taking a toll on the Martian.

J'onn had excused himself earlier, practically running out of the room on the pretext of being needed to help Blue Beetle, who'd broken his leg during a training session, but Bruce knew otherwise.

Not that he blamed him.

He wasn't stupid. He could easily see that since they'd brought Diana back from Metropolis he'd been unable to put a cap on his emotional state. He was snapping at everyone…more than he normally did.

That even included Alfred. Who of course hadn't deserved his ire but took it in stride none the less, knowing all too well how he deeply he loved Diana. From the day he'd first met her, seen the two of them together, Alfred had made it his mission to get him to open-up and accept the love and desire he felt toward Diana. Often reminding him his parents would've wanted him to be happy and have a family of his own.

Of course, that was usually the point in the conversation where it turned into an argument with Bruce insisting the elder man let it go to which Alfred's response would be to just keep talking about it, always ending the verbal sparring match the same way… by reminding him he wouldn't have forever to get his head out of his arse.

Bruce's response was always the same too… it was better this way.

Bruce wanted to hit something at how cowardly that mantra now sounded. What was better off this way? Better yet, who was better off this way? He sure as hell wasn't. Was he better off pretending he didn't love her as deeply as he did? Was he better off going through life wondering what might have been then what could be?

He'd never admit aloud but Clark was right, it would be better to love Diana, to be with her for a day then to never know what it would've been like, to wonder what might have been.

If he was honest with himself it wasn't the situation they currently found themselves in which made him realize he couldn't ignore what he felt for his princess any longer either. Truth was, over the last year the internal war that raged within him over his feelings for Diana had become harder and harder to contain. Harder to ignore. Harder not to imagine what a life, what a future with Diana would be like.

It'd been hard to pinpoint exactly when the shift had occurred within him, but Bruce had managed to narrow it down to two incidents. Her time spent at the manor after the destruction of the first Watchtower and the incident with Mongul and that damn plant on Clark's birthday.

The Black Mercy had granted him his heart's desire, the one thing he'd prayed for since he was eight years old… his father deciding to fight back against Joe Cool to save him and his mother instead of doing nothing. He'd been so happy, so elated in that moment nothing else mattered. His prayers had been answered.

And then he'd heard her.

It had been Diana's voice, so desperate so full of fear calling out for him that broke the Black Mercy's spell and shattered the illusion. Her voice acting like an anchor, calling him back to the real world…calling him back to her.

Yes, he'd had his parents ripped away from him again, but this time Bruce found it didn't hurt quite as much. The utter loneliness he always felt when he thought back on the moment that irrevocably changed his life just wasn't there. It still hurt for sure, but he found having her in his life made it hurt less.

Which is why he couldn't lose her now, not before he had his chance with her.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, Bruce that he didn't think anything of room's door swooshing open. He merely assumed it was J'onn returning.

That is until…

"Batman" a slightly twangy voice said from behind him.

Bruce felt his entire body quake in anger. His hand involuntarily squeezing the slide in it so tight the small glass frame snapped under the pressure.

"Agent Faraday" Bruce spat out between clenched teeth as he turned to face him, his ire skyrocketing even further when he saw the bouquet of roses he had with him.

"I just came by to see how Diana was doing, I heard what happened…"

"You heard?" Bruce didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him. He was certain he was working for Waller, but he just couldn't prove it… yet.

"You're kidding right? This place is worse than high school. I found out right after I transported up for my bi-weekly briefing"

Bruce hated to, but he unfortunately agreed with the guy on that one… this place was just like high school when it came to any type of gossip.

"How is she?"

"She's fighting" he replied flatly, trying not to give any more information than was necessary.

"Hey Diana" Faraday said gently taking Diana's hand in his own. He could feel Batman's death glare on his back, but he really didn't care. He was more concerned about Diana and the symptoms she was exhibiting. When he heard through the Watchtower grapevine what she was going through he immediately cornered some of his civilian "allies," especially those who worked in and around the infirmary and asked them what they knew. Once they finished, he knew he needed to see for himself, to confirm it all with his own eyes.

Bruce ground his teeth, snapping yet another slide when he saw Faraday pick up Diana's hand and gently caress it with his own.

It was all he could do not to rush over and snap the man's neck for touching what was his. He'd snap every single slide in the box if he had to.

Thankfully, J'onn chose that moment to return.

The moment he walked in, J'onn was hit by a massive wave of jealously and anger emanating so strongly from Bruce that it nearly knocked him over and following the Dark Knight's steely gaze to Diana's bedside he understood why.

Underneath Bruce's anger and jealously lay suspicion and mistrust regarding Agent Faraday's real motive for visiting. J'onn had to admit he found himself wondering the same things. Yes, Agent Faraday had a bit of a crush on Diana, you'd have to be blind not to see that but there was something else, something he couldn't reach in the man's mind, an ulterior motive that made him come visit her.

Regardless, J'onn knew that long as he was present there was no way Bruce, or himself for that matter would be able to concentrate and get any work done.

Deciding to, as the humans would say, take bull by the horns, J'onn stepped over to Diana's beside.

"Agent Faraday, please do not think me rude but this is a restricted area, only the founding members of the Justice League have access" He knew it was lame excuse, but he needed to get the guy out as quickly as possible before his own head exploded from Bruce's overpowering emotional state.

"Oh, right, sorry" Faraday mumbled rising from his chair and heading toward the door. "You'll let me know how she's doing?" he asked J'onn

"Yes" was all J'onn said as he motioned to the door for the man to leave

"Ok then" he said awkwardly before leaving.

As soon as the door closed behind him, J'onn made his way over to Bruce who had thrown the remnants of the broken slide on to the counter before picking up another one.

"Thank you for throwing him out"

"I'm surprised you didn't throw him out when he held Diana's hand. How did you manage to control your anger?"

*snap*

"That's how" Bruce growled, tossing the broken slide aside in disgust before going to back to work.

J'onn didn't say anything he simply moved over to his station and began reviewing the round of blood test results he'd left running when excused himself earlier.

Seeing the results were not what he'd hoped for and realizing he needed more blood, he grabbed several empty collection vials and headed toward Diana to retrieve more. Given the amount of blood he'd taken from his friend over the last few days J'onn was surprised she had any in her left to give.

He also took the opportunity to check Diana's vitals and see if there was anything he could do to make her more comfortable

After a few moments he looked up to see Bruce groan frustration and haphazardly tossed the slide he'd been looking at under the microscope onto the growing pile of previously discarded slides.

Finishing up with Diana, J'onn moved back over toward Bruce, the younger man's infuriation at not being able to find the solution coming off him in waves. In fact, one didn't have to be a telepath to see how just how frustrated he was.

The Martian knew of all of them, even from the very day they met that Diana was the only one who stood any chance of truly breaking through and reaching the _real_ Bruce Wayne. Not the one he portrayed to the world or even to the team at times, but the true man who behind all gruffness and stoicism he put forth.

He truly feared if they lost Diana they would lose Bruce as well.

"You need to get some rest, you'll do no one-"

"How is she?" he asked, quickly cutting off the Martian, knowing J'onn would take the hint.

The last thing he needed or wanted was a lecture.

"Her fever continues to rise, although not as quickly as before but her organs have begun to show signs of fatigue… they are not in failure yet, but they are struggling to filter the toxins building up with her body"

Bruce slumped his shoulders as he leaned against the console, his hands digging into the metal. Had he been a meta the metal would've bowed and bent under his intense pressure.

"Any word from Hippolyta?"

J'onn was slightly taken aback by the Dark Knight's question, "I was not aware we should be awaiting word from the Queen" he stated flatly, "What exactly are you hoping she would tell us?"

"Just a hunch"

It was more than hunch if he were honest. He hadn't missed Hephaestus' comment or the effect it had on Hippolyta, there was something much bigger and deeper going on than the crisis they currently faced. He just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad one.

"You believe that somehow Diana's Gods are responsible for this? That they somehow planned this?"

Bruce shook his head, "Not what Ares did, no but something Hephaestus said made Hippolyta run back to Themyscira like she was on fire and I wouldn't put it past the gods to use what Ares started for their own purposes… or pleasure"

Bruce wouldn't put it past the gods to take advantage of this moment to prove something, whether that something be that everyone, including their champion Diana, is vulnerable and at their mercy or simply to show just how beneath them everyone is.

"I find it hard to believe the gods would subject Diana to something this dangerous and extreme for mere pleasure… she is their champion"

Bruce softly groaned as he re-set his attention to the microscope in front of him. He'd read a lot of Greek history and one thing he'd learned was never put anything past the Gods of Mt. Olympus.

xxx

 _ **Themyscira**_

Hippolyta silently waited for her prayers for an audience with the gods to be heard. She was more than anxious to hear from the Goddess Hera herself what Hephaestus had not quite so subtly chose to share with her.

The look, if one could describe scowl as an expression, on Batman's face had told her he hadn't missed the insinuation on the part of the blacksmith.

Of course, her short, anxious tone and demeanor with him and Superman in her asserted request to return to the island no doubt only served to heighten his suspicions.

His vast knowledge and wisdom, his strength and skill in being able to so able to accurately read people left Hippolyta wondering if he were blessed by Apollo and Athena?

As her patience began to wane, Hippolyta found herself pacing along the stone floor of the temple, her mind trying to comprehend what centuries of teachings and knowledge had taught of her… what her own experience had taught her.

Part of her simply didn't want to believe it. Why would the gods will such a thing? What was the point? It didn't make sense to her and her head was beginning to hurt the harder she tried to comprehend it.

"Why do you ask a question for which you already have the answer to, Hippolyta?"

Hippolyta immediately stopped in her tracks, following the voice she turned her attention to the front of the temple where Hera stood, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

Bowing in respect, Hippolyta quickly made penance, "Forgive me goddess…"

The queen of the gods her hand, "My question was not to berate you my child, I merely meant that you already have the answers you seek"

"Yes, my goddess, but why?"

Hera smiled, even after many centuries it pleased her somewhat to know her children didn't claim to have or know all the answers.

"Diana is the daughter of a god, blessed by the many gods themselves, it was always her destiny to leave Themyscira and venture to Man's World"

Hippolyta stood surprised, her mind taking in what she had just been told. She always felt Diana was destined for greatness past the shores of Themyscira given her many gifts, but she had no idea this is what the gods had intended

"As it was always her destiny to find love and happiness… with him"

Looking to her left, Hera's right, Hippolyta was surprised to see Aphrodite materialize, an even bigger smile upon her lips than Hera's.

"They are fated?" Hippolyta mumbled to herself

"They are" Hera confirmed

"But he is a mortal!"

Hippolyta wasn't sure why she was so upset. Scratch that, she knew why she was so upset. Yes, she'd seen firsthand how much Bruce Wayne loved and respected her daughter but hearing the reality of the situation didn't leave her any less shocked…or upset

"And a most worthy one at that" assured Hera, "Which again, Hippolyta you already knew"

Hippolyta bowed her head in embarrassment for thinking she could hide anything from the Queen of the Gods.

"He is also a most frustrating man" added Aphrodite under her breath. Never had she ever encountered a man, a mortal no less who so readily fought her influences at every turn as Bruce Wayne had.

Diana was blessed by her personally, perfect in every way, her skin was flawless, her beauty unsurpassed by no other woman and yet still he somehow managed to resist her for nearly three years. She had honestly begun to wonder about him, that is until Morpheus had informed her of the many sensual dreams the mortal had of their champion nearly every night signaling her she was indeed having some effect on him.

Still, he had turned out to be one of her most infuriating charges to date. He often left her with a headache and wondering what more she needed to do to get him to finally given in?

Especially after that night in Paris. She thought for sure that was it. He'd finally left her an opening, a small crack in the wall which she quickly pounced on. She feared he would hesitate, resist the suggestion, as he had in the past, but she was pleasantly surprised how easily he accepted her influence in that moment. Then again, what hot blooded male could possibly ignore Diana in that dress?

She was in heaven, figuratively speaking, as she watched the two of them dance and flirt, thinking for sure, finally! The look in his eyes, the look in her eyes… the moment had been perfect.

But no, Eris just had to go and cause some chaos with that bratty princess which slammed the door shut on their moment, the two of them going their separate ways the rest of the night.

She'd tried again later with the red dress, the brat princess had been handy for something after all and she thought for sure the dress coupled with that little move with the shoes when she walked in, knowing how much he adored her legs but… nothing, the man was all business, closed up tighter than a drum.

Tense as hell, but the shop was closed.

Then of course there was the moment in the restaurant during the alien invasion but who of all people rebuffed her then? Diana! If she didn't know any better, she would swear Hera was toying with her for in that moment as _he_ was the interested one.

Ugh, she couldn't get a break.

She was seriously considering a change of profession if this continued much longer.

"Yes Aphrodite, we all know of your great struggles" Hera said flippantly, more than aware of how hard the mortal fought against her influences, as Aphrodite had reminded all of them every chance she got.

It had impressed her to see a mere mortal thwart the goddess of love and sensuality at every turn plus it didn't hurt that she loved to see Aphrodite struggle whenever possible… it entertained her greatly.

Seeing the internal battle waging within the woman before her, struggling against her own past experiences coupled with everything she had been taught, Hera approached Hippolyta

"I know you are apprehensive Hippolyta, but I assure you Diana is in good hands and we have every confidence he will succeed"

"You are testing him?"

"Yes. We hadn't planned for this to be the situation to do so, but we could not ignore the opportunity my wayward son, Ares presented us"

"Ares nearly killed her!"

"I would never let any harm come to Diana, you know this"

"Translation, she's been cheating and helping the mortal" quipped Aphrodite

Hera tossed a rather dirty look at the goddess of love before turning back to Hippolyta, a smile replacing her frown

"I have not been cheating…per se"

"Right" Aphrodite drawled, everyone knew including the almighty Zeus that Diana was Hera's favorite and she would do anything for her.

Hera rolled her eyes

"Oh, please the witch was easy to manipulate, it shouldn't count. And were you not overjoyed, dare I say impressed when the mortal so easily rebuffed her magical charms?"

Aphrodite simply crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl forming on her face. She had indeed been impressed the mortal had been able to resist Circe's illusion, therefore confirming his intentions towards their champion were indeed true and deep.

"You made her ask for the amulet?" Hippolyta asked shocked her goddess would allow such a powerful tool to so willingly fall into the hands of a witch as powerful as Circe. When she stole the amulet, she'd been prepared for any wrath from the gods only to learn she hadn't need to worry at all.

Hera nodded, "Yes, she had her sights set on the mortal and only because she knew he and Diana were fated. I would not stand by and watch such a perversity happen… not to my favorite"

"Thank you, goddess for watching over my daughter"

Putting her thumb and forefinger under her chin, Hera lifted Hippolyta's face to meet her gaze

"Always my child"

Releasing her, Hera stepped back and turned to leave when Hippolyta called to her

"Can you not help her now, goddess?"

Hera shook her head

"I am sorry Hippolyta, this is his test"

Seeing the forlorn look on Hippolyta's face, Hera re-approached her

"We will 'help' where we can but you must have faith in Diana's chosen… we do"

"I do, it is just…" Hippolyta trailed off not sure if giving a voice to her misgivings, much of which stemmed from her own past experiences was the right thing to do given the gods were so readily absolute in their faith of the Batman. She didn't want it to appear she was questioning their wisdom… even though on some level she was.

"You still are not completely sure?"

Hippolyta nodded

"Why my child?"

"He has a darkness within him that I recognize from someone else and while I know it is only as a result of his past, for his Batman persona but it still unsettles me, my goddess"

"Without darkness there can be no light, Hippolyta… they are two halves of a whole. He is not Hades. It is true he has, as mortals say, issues but I assure you his heart is pure."

With that Hera and Aphrodite and faded into the shadows of the temple leaving Hippolyta along with her thoughts…and concerns.

While relieved somewhat to hear her fears regarding Batman's dark nature were unfounded, as a mother she was still wary for her daughter's heart.

xxx

 _ **Mount Olympus**_

As Hera and Aphrodite appeared in the throne room of the gods, they were met by a skeptical and rather perturbed looking Zeus sitting on his thrown

"I hope you know what you are doing with the witch and the amulet my wife"

Taking her seat beside him, Hera held her head high, unnerved by his gaze or his ire directed at her

"I do my husband. The amulet is bound by me and only I can unbind it. It is useless to the witch"

"Be sure to see it stays that way"

Hera ignored him. She couldn't tell if Zeus was upset about the amulet, Circe or that she had assisted the mortal during his test?

Truthfully, she didn't care what her husband's reason for scowling the way he was, she was not about to let Circe have what so rightfully belonged to their champion. The only reason the witch wanted the mortal was because she knew what he meant to Diana.

She knew deep down it impressed Zeus the mortal expertly fought against the temptation Circe had dangled in front of him, he would never say as much but she knew he was pleased Bruce Wayne's attraction went deeper than mere physical lust… as she had always known it did.

The future rested with their champion and her mortal

xxx

 _ **Watchtower**_

J'onn checked his findings again to be certain of what he'd found because it honestly seemed to be an impossibility to him.

"That is odd" J'onn muttered aloud as he ran the scan a second time to be sure his findings were indeed correct.

"What is?" Bruce asked rising from his spot next to Diana's bed to stand next to J'onn at the work table.

Several hours ago, J'onn had insisted he take a break, even try to get some sleep but Bruce knew as long as Diana was still in danger he wouldn't be able to sleep so the two compromised, J'onn would continue to work while he sat with Diana

"I was finally able to separate the genetic sequencing of the virus from Diana's blood when I came across something strange, I double checked the results to be sure I hadn't somehow contaminated the sample, but once again I received the same result"

"Which is?"

"The virus itself actually contains some of Diana's own DNA"

"That's impossible"

Bruce remarked as he typed several commands into the computer bringing up a visual strand of Diana's DNA then overlaying the portion of the virus J'onn had isolated and to his shock they lined up perfectly, the virus ravaging Diana's body was made up, in part from her own genetics.

Gripping the chair in front of him tight enough to break it, Bruce's mind was reeled from the newfound revelation.

It wasn't possible, his mind screamed, yet there was the proof before him on the screen. His mind began running every possible scenario on how this could have happened and how Ares could have come to possess it, when suddenly he remembered something Circe had told him

" _All I know is he said he stole it from the mortals, some experiment they created and the answers you seek about it are right under your noses"_

"Cadmus" he muttered between his ground teeth, his entire body going stiff.

He knew Waller was always looking for new ways to neutralize Superman in case their team ever went rogue like the Justice Lords had but all indications were Superman was always their only target. He was after all the main reason the Justice Lords had turned and he was indestructible.

Yet this virus proved Superman wasn't the only one Cadmus was working on bringing down if need be, they'd targeted Diana as well.

His anger finally boiling over, Bruce heaved the chair across the room, slamming into the wall with such force it shattered into several pieces. Then he turned his sights on the expensive microscope J'onn had used to uncover the nauseating truth and flinging it, along with several papers off the counter onto to the floor where it too smashed into nearly a dozen pieces.

"Batman!"

J'onn cried, knowing if he let him Bruce would trash anything he could his hands on, the flood gates had been opened, his anger was freely flowing, and the Martian wasn't sure there was anything or anyone who could stop him at this point.

"I'm going to get answers, keep an eye on Diana"

Before J'onn could say or do anything to stop him, Bruce was already out the door.

J'onn surveyed the damage around him hoping the chair and the microscope were the only things Batman broke today.

xxx

 _ **Amanda Waller's Home**_

Sitting at her desk in her study, Amanda Waller clicked through hours of data trying to discover when and how Cadmus' security had been breached.

The moment Agent Faraday had informed her of the symptoms Wonder Woman was exhibiting she knew immediately what it was. Without any hesitation she headed to lab to check the storage locker where the samples of the experimental virus were kept, shocked to find one of the two vials missing, she immediately locked down the facility and began pouring over security footage to see who had stolen the vials.

So far all she'd gotten for her troubles were a massive headache and blurred out footage at the very moment they'd determined the lab to have been breached and virus the taken.

No one could've breached their security so cleanly, so quietly, no one that is, except perhaps maybe Batman and there was no way he was going to steal the virus use it on Wonder Woman. Destroy it yes, use it…definitely not.

Looking to the small box on the desk next to her, Amanda feverishly searched for the culprit, knowing her word wouldn't be enough to satisfy _him_ , when he did finally show up. Knowing he would undoubtedly come after he put the pieces together she'd seen to it her security detail was thinned out, she already had a hard time finding replacements for the guards he put in the hospital during his visits, why needlessly give him more sitting ducks?

No, if there was anything she'd learned in the short time she'd been dealing with Batman, it was there _being_ no point in beefing up security…it wouldn't stop him anyway.

The man was like a ghost, no matter how good the system or personnel were he always found a way through. And she knew this time, even if the National Guard were stationed at her door, he would find a way to get passed them.

She'd heard rumors from the civilian moles they had working on the Watchtower, seen the two of them interact personally as well as been on the receiving end of his "concern" with regards to the founding members safety and well-being to deduce there was something more than just a plutonic working relationship between the two.

She wouldn't apologize for any of it though. She's a patriot, doing what needed to be done for sake of national security, protecting regular people who can't protect themselves should the Justice Lords ever become a reality.

Pursing her lips, she leaned in as she reached the section of security footage in the lab where the virus had been stored which dipped in and out for several seconds before completely turning to snow, the camera lens seemingly unable to process light refraction before it lost the picture completely.

At first, she thought it simply malfunctioned, but as toggled between cameras she found the same dipping footage followed by total white out at literally the exact same moment leading to her to the conclusion something or someone had tampered with the feeds.

Since camera's in all the labs were motion activated, Waller knew for such a cascade effect to happen to all three cameras at the exact same moment meant either the security system had been hacked, which seemed highly unlikely given its ultra-secure nature, or someone physically had the ability to interrupt the recording.

Unable to make anything out during the real time playback, she slowed the footage down to within a tenth of a second and examined the images frame by frame from the initial detection. Sure enough, after several clicks of the frame, just after the sudden flash of light faded, Amanda could make out the silhouette of a person.

Unfortunately, the figure never turned around, so she couldn't see their face and just as they began moving toward the virus' storage locker, an angle that would've given her a clear view of the intruder's face, the footage cut out.

"What the hell?" she cursed, replaying the footage over again to see if she was able to discern the intruder's identity based off their height and body type but she'd been unsuccessful.

"It's Ares"

Waller literally jumped out of her chair, her heart skipping a beat as the booming baritone voice coming from the shadows startled her.

It always amazed her how easy he made it seem, not uttering a sound as he snuck up on others, even his breathing didn't give him away. If she didn't know the truth about him she'd swear he wasn't human.

"Don't you ever use a door?" she spat, knowing deep down he would neither answer nor would he ever use the door even if it were left wide open for him… it just wasn't his style.

Rising from her chair as to not be at a disadvantage, or more importantly intimidated, Waller waited for the speech she knew was undoubtedly coming, the one where he repeated his mantra that the league was not their enemy and they had nothing to fear from them and so on.

But he didn't say it, in fact he didn't say anything. He merely stood there like a statue, cape draped around him, lips thinly pursed together, the white lenses of his cowl narrowed into thin slits.

Suddenly the room became much warmer.

"What, no lecture?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

It was the worst thing should've done.

Without warning, Bruce had her backed up against the bookcase, his face inches from hers, a low heavy growl emanating from deep within his chest… he was pissed. This woman knew no shame or guilt. He had no doubt she knew why he was there and still she mocked the gravity of the situation.

Waller felt her breath catch in the back of her throat as the Dark Knight's imposing figure loomed over her, his body tense and rigid while hers cowered and trembled.

"Why?" was all he asked between tightly gritted teeth

Waller's fear quickly turned into indignation at his question, her body straightening slightly "You're joking right? Next to Superman Wonder Woman is the most powerful member of the Justice League, possibly even more powerful than Superman in some regards, we needed to be prepared in case…"

Bruce slammed his fist into the bookcase cutting her off, sending splinters of wood flying, pinching her skin while books rained down from their shelves above them.

Waller flinched as the breeze from his fist skirted by her cheek, the shaking bookcase jerking her forward slightly, his action telling her he wasn't in the mood for lectures or excuses… just answers.

She'd never seen him this angry. In the past, even when the agency's or her own actions went against his self-righteous code of ethics or endangered the league he'd been all business and very much in control of his emotions. His restraint impressed her because she hadn't been sure, if their positions were reversed she would be able to accomplish that.

But right now, she truly feared he would hurt her if she provoked him anymore than she already had.

"You know Wonder Woman would never…"

"And yet in the other universe she did"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her. He knew to an extent she was right, but deep down he knew Diana would never so easily throw away her beliefs and it always bothered him she had in the other universe. He felt there had to be more, other circumstances when combined with what happened to Flash that made her turn the way she had.

Regardless of his theories, he knew Waller would never believe them

"How did you get her DNA?"

"Cheetah, we hired her to engage the princess, get a sample of her DNA any way she could. I have to admit she did far better than I could've hoped" Waller felt her best course of action at this point given the utter anger that oozed out of his every pore was to be completely honest.

Bruce thought back to Diana's last encounter with Cheetah, it had been around six months ago. Diana had stopped Cheetah after she inexpertly robbed a Diamond exchange. At the time, Cheetah's behavior hadn't struck him as anything out of the ordinary. Their villains often quickly fled after being tossed around and beaten by a member of the league…their encounter had been no different.

And too, their battles were always fierce given how much Cheetah disliked the Amazon, Bruce had never quite discovered why that was, but again it had been no different than the many times before.

Except this time the feline had left Diana with several deep bleeding slash wounds on her upper arms and leg… which was how Cadmus had obtained her DNA. Bruce kicked himself for not seeing it, not thinking it a possibility at the time. Diana herself even mentioned how wild and chaotic Cheetah's strikes had been, having no real strategic purpose to them…just a frenzied melee.

He remembered how nonchalant Diana had been about the injuries, casually brushing them off, saying they were just scratches and would be gone in a day or two, there was nothing to worry about.

And yet, here they were.

Leaning in so their noses were just a hair apart, Bruce ground his teeth while his fist tightened around the spine of a book on the shelf behind Waller. Using the book as an outlet for his anger to keep him from doing physical harm to Waller as he so desperately wanted to, for without her and Cadmus' biological weapon Diana wouldn't be suffering right now.

Diana, he thought. Her selflessness and pure heart, always wanting to see the good in people no matter how evil or demented their actions was what made her Wonder Woman. It made those around her want to be better than they already were.

It made him want to be a better man. And as he had with Circe, he restrained himself.

"I want all the research you have on the virus… now" he yelled

"Ok" she replied, her voice a raspy mix of shock and fear.

Sliding away from him, Waller slinked over to her desk and retrieved the small box which contained everything he requested.

"Everything you'll need is inside" she said, handing him the box with trembling fingers

"The antidote?"

" _Everything_ is inside"

Bruce eyed her suspiciously for a moment before spinning on his heel to walk away but after taking a few steps he abruptly stopped but he didn't turn around, "If you try anything like this again with Wonder Woman…"

"Wow, you do have it bad" she droned cutting him off

Bruce sneered at her over his shoulder, "Never again, or you'll end up worse off than that bookcase"

Waller glanced to the bookcase, an involuntary shiver racing through her at the sight of the large indent of bent and splintered wood left behind when Batman's fist impacted it.

"Would you…" she started to stay then stopped when she realized he was already gone. Feeling as though she could finally breath, Waller flopped down into her desk chair and closed her eyes as she tried to relax her frayed nerves.

She could still feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins evident in her still trembling hands and pounding heart.

She'd always suspected Bruce Wayne had feelings for the Amazon Princess before, but now she had zero doubt that he was deeply in love with her.

And God help them all if she didn't make it.

xxx

 _ **Watchtower- Monitor Womb**_

Shayera flipped through the channels looking for something other than news about Wonder Woman being injured during the league's latest mission to watch. She'd been on monitor duty for nearly six hours now, having volunteered to take both Diana's and Superman's shifts while they worked to help their injured friend.

She was bored after hour one.

Superman asked her to keep a specific eye out for any signs of Ares or his handiwork but there hadn't been a peep out of him since he stabbed Diana nearly three days ago.

Tossing the remote aside in frustration, she decided to leave GNN on…at least Snapper Carr was somewhat tolerable to listen to. He at least wasn't gossiping over how Superman was handling Diana's injury or what it would mean for their relationship.

If only the idiots really knew.

"This is Snapper Carr reporting from Metropolis where we've been waiting to get a glimpse of Superman and possibly ask him how Wonder Woman is doing, my sources telling me Wonder Woman is more seriously injured then originally believed and the Man of Steel isn't handling it well"

She spoke too soon

"Oh, of all the stupid, idiotic bull…" Shayera yelled as she lifted her Mace to smash the screen, her anger finally reaching a breaking point at the press' utter stupidity

"If you break that Batman won't be happy"

Shayera froze in place, her arm still raised above her head when she turned around to find John standing watching her, arms folded across his chest.

"So? I'd buy him a new one" she replied, before lowering her arm and tossing her Mace on the console next to her. She already owed Bruce one computer monitor, what was one more? "Don't these idiots have anything else better to talk about?"

"Obviously not"

"Any news?" she asked, hopeful his visit has been to bring news on their fallen friend.

John hung his head, "Not that I know of, I did see Batman return from talking with Amanda Waller though"

"Ugh, that woman" Shayera said wrinkling her nose

John could only nod in agreement, Amanda Waller and Cadmus had served to cause them more grief over the last year than some of their actual enemies had. The woman was no patriot as far as he was concerned.

"Anything from Ares?"

"Not directly"

"What's that mean?" John asked as he approached her, looking over her shoulder at the monitor as she ran down the reports that had come in.

"A few minor skirmishes have broken out in places where peace has been upheld for years but nothing serious and no Ares… yet"

"Well that's a reprieve for now at least"

Shayera nodded before her body suddenly rigid, a thought coming to her

"Wait, why was Batman talking to Amanda Waller?"

"Oh, you don't know?" John mentally slapped himself. Of course, she wouldn't know, you'd only just found out few minutes ago you idiot. He chided to himself.

"Know what?" Shayera asked

"Well, apparently Cadmus created the virus that Ares infected Diana with"

"WHAT?!"

Oh shit, John thought.

"Shayera…" John quickly put his hands up in a 'don't shoot the messenger' way as he took a few steps back, knowing all too well there was no reasoning with her when she was this angry

"How did you find this out? When did you find this out?"

"I ran into Batman and Superman in the hallway before coming here" he replied sheepishly, knowing his answer would only serve to anger her further

Shayera looked at him like he had five heads

"Why the hell then would you think I could possibly know any of this if you only just found it out yourself?"

"I don't know! How was I to know Batman or Superman didn't come through here before I ran into them" he replied his own anger on the rise

Shayera simply grabbed her mace and moved passed him

"Take over here" she spat as she stormed out of the room

Shayera didn't wait for an answer and John didn't try to give one, knowing it was in his best interest not to.

John pitied anyone who got in her way.

"Green Lantern to Batman" he called, tapping the communicator in his right ear.

There was a long silence before a booming baritone voice broke through… in full stereo

" _What?"_

John winced, why was he on the receiving end of everyone's anger today?

"Just a heads up Shayera is on her way to you and she's not in a good mood"

" _You couldn't stop her?"_

"Are you kidding me?"

He heard Bruce sigh over the connection

" _Alright, I'll handle it… Batman out"_

"Good luck" John uttered to himself before sitting down and taking over Shayera's monitor duty.

xxx

 **To be continued...**

 **Be sure to review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review and let me know what you think of the story, I really appreciate it. I hope you are _all_ enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it.**

 **Here's the next installment...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

xxx

 _ **Watchtower Infirmary**_

Bruce had just sat down and was about to open the box Waller had given him when Green Lantern's voice chimed in his ear.

" _Green Lantern to Batman"_

Bruce clenched his fists at having yet another interruption. He'd barely stepped off the transporter pad when Clark was at his side rapid firing questions about his visit to see Waller. At first, he merely ignored him, his only care getting back to Diana, but the boy scout wouldn't leave him alone.

He did his best to answer his questions as quickly as possible when Green Lantern showed up and began asking him the same questions he'd just answered for Clark. Having had enough, he told John to ask Clark for the answers then stormed off to the infirmary.

And now, Green Lantern was contacting him.

He was so ready to crush his communicator

"What?!" he yelled, not caring how loud it sounded on the other end

" _Just a heads up Shayera is on her way to you and she's not in a good mood"_

Terrific, he thought. Just what he needed right now, a pissed off Thanagarian

"You couldn't stop her?"

" _Are you kidding?"_

Bruce sighed, knowing full well there was nothing John could've done to stop Shayera

"Alright, I'll handle it… Batman out" he replied, cutting the connection before John had a chance to reply.

Going through a few of his calming meditative routines, Bruce attempted to release some of his anger and frustration, knowing it wouldn't help him solve the problem if he couldn't focus because he was too wound up.

He'd just he managed to get his blood pressure down Shayera walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to be on monitor duty?" he said without turning around. Instead he opened the box Waller had handed him and surveyed its contents… a sample vile of the virus, which he silently handed to J'onn along with a small thumb drive he deduced contained all the research for the virus.

"I left John to take over…Tell me that woman got what she deserved"

"I took care of it" he flatly replied.

"I hope by 'it' you mean you left her with something to remember the conversation by" she spat, tapping her mace against her palm

"Trust me, she won't forget" Bruce said icily. "And if she does" he started, spinning his chair around to face her, "I will make sure it's the last thing she ever forgets" he finished, his eyes narrowed, and jaw tightly set.

"Good" she replied, but deep down Shayera wasn't completely satisfied with Bruce's explanation. Silently she made a vow to keep an eye on Amanda Waller and if the woman so much as stepped a toe nail out of line she would be there to put her back in line.

"Aren't you supposed to be on monitor duty?" Bruce asked as he handed the vile of the virus to J'onn to work on while he took the thumb drive and scanned it to make sure it didn't contain any backdoor programs that would, when plugged in, affect the Watchtower's systems.

Satisfied it was clean, he plugged it into the computer and began to download the data, surprised at the sheer amount of information it appeared to contain.

"John took over"

"Ares make any moves yet?"

Shayera shook her head "Few skirmishes in Kasnia, Bolivia and Columbia but nothing too wide spread or violent and no sign of the man himself"

"He's responsible, keep an eye out"

"How can you be so certain?" asked J'onn

"Ares feeds off fear, hate and violence. If skirmishes are breaking out then he's building up his energy, getting ready for something bigger"

"And we'll be ready when does"

All three leaguers turned to find Superman standing in the doorway.

"Anything from the box Waller gave you yet?" Clark asked Bruce as he moved to stand next to Shayera

"I'm getting to it, but people keep interrupting me" Bruce said pointedly, opening the only folder he found to be on the drive.

Feeling two sets of eyes on him, Bruce sighed slightly annoyed both Clark and Shayera were still standing behind him. He hated when people stood over his shoulder while he worked, even more so now given how important the stakes were.

"Neither of you is leaving, are you?"

"No" they both replied in unison

Bruce hung his head. He needed to focus which he already found hard enough to accomplish given Diana's current state. Add in those two who were going to no doubt ask numerous questions every chance they got with every move he made… he hadn't even fully started yet and already he wanted to scream in frustration.

"I don't know how long this is going to take, there is a lot of information to go through" Bruce said in an irritated raspy voice, hoping the two would pick up on his frustration of having them looking over his shoulder and therefore would volunteer to the leave on their own.

Their silence gave him his answer.

He simply growled, letting his displeasure be known as he slammed his fingers down on the keyboard to open the folder.

As he surveyed the number of files the drive contained, Bruce was astounded at the amount of data Cadmus scientists had managed to amass regarding Diana's physiology. All they appeared to have gleaned from the small sample of genetic material was far beyond anything he or the league had on the Princess.

If the situation weren't so dire, he would've been impressed.

Unfortunately, none of the files were marked with direct titles or labels which would indicate exactly what the content of them was, leaving Bruce unsure which file contained what they needed. The only thing to identify each file were a series of coded numbers and letters, of which Bruce hadn't been too able to discern what purpose, if any they had.

Left with no other option, Bruce opened the first file and as he began to read he hoped, for once it was that simple.

 _An hour later…_

Bruce closed the file he'd been reading, most if not all the ones he'd read in the last hour had been journal type entries of the head scientist working on the virus currently ravaging Diana's body. While extremely intelligent the man tended to drone on, noting nearly every moment of his day in his entries even if they had nothing to do with the experiment he was running.

Of course, much to his own dismay Bruce had yet to come across any mention of a synthesized cure or an actual formula for it.

Letting his frustration get the better of him, Bruce skipped ahead in the line of files and randomly picked one. He figured if he knew where in the creation or study of the virus the scientist was, he would be able to go back or forward within the files and read from there.

His current course of action was taking too long.

Pausing, Bruce read the date to himself a second time and the realization struck him like a bucket of cold water to the face. It was the day Cheetah had inflicted the wounds on Diana which gave Cadmus the samples of her DNA.

Suddenly things Bruce had already read began to explain themselves.

One being that early on in his journal posts, the head scientist kept noting his frustration regarding his inability to "get things going." At the time he read it, Bruce simply assumed it meant the scientist couldn't crack Diana's genetic code or manipulate it the way he wanted to.

But that's not what it had meant.

Putting all the pieces together based on the timeline of events he'd read thus far Cadmus hadn't created or planned on creating the virus before they obtained Diana's DNA. No, Cadmus obtained Diana's DNA and then began experimenting on it to see what wide range of weapons they could create from it.

This explained Waller's comment about _everything_ being on drive. She hadn't simply been referring to the virus but to all and any research Cadmus had been working on in correlation to Diana.

Speeding through several other files to find the information necessary to confirm his theory, Bruce's body coiled tight with enormous tension when he unfortunately found the proof.

"Damn it" Bruce muttered between his grinding teeth and clenched fists, as he spun around his chair, his frustration only skyrocketing when his gaze locked on the sight of Clark holding Diana's hand.

That should be him, he thought to himself

"What is it?" asked Shayera moving to stand next to him pulling his attention from Clark to her.

"Did you find what you need for the cure?" asked Clark rising from his position next to Diana's bed.

Clark hadn't missed Bruce's earlier displeasure with his decision to sit with their friend. It was pretty much the same death glare he was giving him right at that moment.

J'onn who had remained the silent the entire time he worked on breaking down the sample of the virus Bruce had given him, stopped what he was doing but he didn't leave his workstation.

"Not yet" he sighed as he spun back around to the computer to show them what he'd discovered. "The virus wasn't the only measure being taken by Cadmus with regards to Diana"

"How do you mean?" asked J'onn.

"Unlike when Cadmus stole Kara's DNA with the sole intended purpose of creating a clone, when it came to applications for Diana's DNA, they had no set purpose in mind. The knew there could be endless uses for it, so they stole her DNA and began experimenting to see what they could come up with, the virus was simply their first success."

"They were treating her DNA and therefore her like a guinea pig?" Shayera asked, her anger towards Waller once again escalating.

Bruce nodded

"When she handed me the drive Waller, she said _everything_ was on it. At the time I thought she was simply referring to not holding anything back with regards to research on the virus"

"What other thing experiments were they working on?" Clark asked, his voice wavering signaling he wasn't truly sure he wanted to know the answer to his question.

Bruce typed in some commands bringing up multiple files from the drive and laying them side by side, so his teammates could see what he'd discovered.

"Everything from seeing if they could isolate her healing ability it to give it to a non meta person to cloning her like they did Kara"

"My god" Clark whispered in shock

"That woman has gone too far this time!" Shayera yelled

"I agree" J'onn said flatly

Everyone looked at J'onn in surprise as he was usually the voice of calm and reason.

"Cadmus continues to go too far. It is one thing for them to fear us and therefore feel they must protect themselves by creating failsafe's that could stop us should the Justice Lords ever happen…"

"They'll never happen" Clark stated cutting the Martian off

"I do not believe they will either my friend, I merely meant I can see why they would fear the idea of them. However, to create soldiers as they have with Galatea and Doomsday and now their efforts to weaponize Diana's DNA… it is too much"

"It is, but she gave us the drive…"

"So, what, you believe her when she says that's it?" Shayera shouted cutting Bruce off.

Bruce opened his mouth to reply when their communicators came alive.

" _We got a problem people"_

"John, what is it?" Clark replied

" _We've got escalating conflicts all over the place, Kasnia, Bolivia, Columbia, Africa… you name a place that has anger issues and there's a fight going on there right now"_

"Ares" Bruce spat

"Indeed" agreed J'onn

"Any sightings of Ares at any of these locations?"

" _None"_

"He's planning something. He's using those conflicts to build his strength… he's going to attack somewhere else" Shayera offered

"J'onn how close are you to synthesizing the cure?" Bruce asked

"I am almost there, another hour maybe two and it will be ready"

"Good you two keep working" Clark said motioning to J'onn and Bruce before touching his communicator "John, dispatch teams to deal with the conflicts, we need to defuse as quickly as possible"

" _Roger that"_

"Even if we create and administer the antidote there is no telling how long it will take Diana to recover. She may not be strong enough to face Ares" offered J'onn

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" replied Bruce

The important thing right now was getting Diana out of the woods, they would deal with her recovery later. Besides, he had a sinking suspicion her gods would somehow help with that. There was something about the exchange between Hippolyta and Hephaestus that was still plaguing him, but he couldn't figure out what and as he'd discussed with J'onn earlier he wouldn't put it past Diana's gods to meddle in some way… good or bad.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it either way.

"Batman is right, let's not worry about that until we have to. When Ares does show up, we'll have to do our best to slow him down" Clark added

"No offense but even you're not strong enough to take him down" Bruce stated flatly

"I know, but hopefully stopping these conflicts will at the very least help delay the inevitable which give Diana some time to recover." Clark sighed.

Even though the Man of Steel, he was not powerful or "blessed" as Diana was to take down a god as powerful as Ares. Sure, Ares probably couldn't kill him, but he wouldn't be able to kill Ares either. In fact, the odds of him even injuring the god were slim. However, he wasn't going to sit by and do nothing while Ares lay waste to the world.

"Unlikely," started Shayera "Diana once told me Ares feeds on fear as much as he feeds on anger and right now people are afraid because if Wonder Woman can be taken down then…"

"It feeds the fear that any of us can" finished J'onn

Shayera nodded

"Exactly, he's getting all the fuel he needs right now. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike"

"Shayera, you and I…" Clark started to say when the wail of Diana's heart monitor and her gasps for her air cut him off

"Diana!" Bruce yelled as he scrambled to her side, his own heart rate frantic with worry

J'onn quickly placed an oxygen mask over Diana's nose and mouth before moving to ready some medicines he felt would help lower her heart and ease the strain on her breathing. He wasn't positive the medicines would have the full result he intended them too, as at this point he was certain her lungs were filling with fluid, but he wasn't about to give up when they were so close to the cure. He just needed to buy them… buy her some time to finish it.

"J'onn what's happening?" Clark asked, his panic evident in his voice

"Her lungs are filling with fluid making it difficult for her to breathe which is putting a strain on her heart" He replied as he pushed one of the three prepared medicines into her I.V.

Bruce felt his chest constrict as he watched the woman he loved fight to pull air into her body. While her heart rate had settled down thanks to whatever medicine J'onn had administered, her breaths were still coming in short quick gasps.

She was always the epitome of strength and vitality to see her going through all this was slowly tearing him apart. He'd gladly trade places with her if it meant she would be healthy and smiling and that gorgeous radiant smile of hers.

"Her breathing is still pretty labored" observed Shayera, who from her position next to him could feel the waves of tension coming off Bruce's body.

At the same time, she could see how utterly broken he was. He hadn't slept in days, and couple that with the extreme emotional strain of the entire situation and Shayera couldn't comprehend how he was even still standing…. much less in control.

It was a testament to his strength and courage, but most of all it was a testament to how much he loved Diana.

"That is the best I can do at this point."

"Then let's get the cure finished" Bruce commanded, the gruffness in his voice betraying his emotions.

Clark could see Bruce was barely maintaining control of his emotions at this point. Even throughout this entire nightmare he, much to his own surprise, had been able to stay in control. Although J'onn had told him of the angry outburst Bruce had before storming off to see Amanda Waller. Thankfully a chair had been the only casualty.

He knew there was no point in trying to speak with him about how he was feeling. Especially given how well it went in the commissary the first time.

They could talk later, when this nightmare was over.

"Shayera, let's go help John"

"Good luck" Bruce said as he positioned himself back in front of his computer

Clark could tell he was pretending to work, just waiting for the moment he and Shayera left so he could go be by Diana's side without too many prying eyes. Regardless of the fact he'd all but given confirmation of how he felt about Diana, Bruce was still an intensely private person whose ability to form deep emotional attachments was intensely stunted.

"Thanks" Clark muttered as he walked towards the door, his eyes finding J'onn's just before he crossed the threshold

" _I will keep you informed"_

" _Thank you, J'onn"_

" _Of course,"_

With that Clark stepped through the doorway, Shayera on his heels leaving Bruce and J'onn alone to finish working on the cure, the sense of urgency amplified tenfold.

The second the door swooshed closed, Bruce was out of his chair and to Diana's side. Taking her limp hand in his, he watched the labored rise and fall of her chest.

While Clark knew how he felt about Diana from their conversation in the commissary and Shayera with her near excellent to his detective skills figured it out long ago, it didn't mean he wanted them seeing him so vulnerable.

He knew J'onn would respect his privacy. Besides being the epitome of discretion as part of his Martian nature, Bruce knew of a certain sandwich cookie that would, without a doubt ensure the telepath's secrecy.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself remembering the first time J'onn been introduced to Oreo's. Alfred always bought them for Tim, as they were the young boys favorite late-night snack and it was on one of those late nights where Tim first offered one to J'onn.

J'onn who didn't require the same type of sleep cycle the rest of them had been awake and walked into the kitchen while Tim was indulging in his favorite snack. Always looking for the opportunity to hang with members of the Justice League and pick their brains, Tim had offered for J'onn join him.

Unbeknownst to them at the time, Bruce had watched from the shadows just outside the kitchen, interested to see how the alien would react to the sweet treat. It had been one of the first times J'onn decided to interact with anyone other than himself or Diana since arriving at the mansion.

Bruce had known immediately the Martian loved the treat as his eyes flashed red and giant smirk broke out across his lips. That, and he immediately then popped three in his mouth at once after finishing the first.

Alfred had to go buy more Oreo's the next day…a lot more.

From that day on, J'onn had been addicted to the cookie snack. His Martian physiology didn't require him to eat as many meals or even as much as they all did but when he did eat, he only ate Oreo's.

Rubbing the back of Diana's hand with his gloved thumb, Bruce couldn't help but smile when he remembered what it had been like to have her at the mansion too.

At first, he'd tried to keep his distance as by that time his feelings for her were long past plutonic. The kiss they shared in the Indian restaurant was still fresh in his mind and on his lips and had only served to send his already erotic dreams about her into over drive. He'd awoke extremely aroused every night the first week she was there.

But as time wore on he found he loved coming home to her. Whether in the study reading one of the vast number of books he owned, in the kitchen talking to Alfred or his personal favorite, in the cave's training room. Of course, it hadn't hurt that in the last location she was always scantily clad in short shorts and a sports bra.

Then there was how she always waited up to make sure he and Tim came home safe from patrol. Any time he came home with even a scratch she reprimanded him and reminded him he was indestructible, and he had to be more careful. At first, it's angered him but soon he came to crave her presence.

If he needed help with a case, she was there to bounce theories off, or simply discuss case details which often allowed him to see something he may have missed the first time around.

He found himself dreading the completion of the new Watchtower instead of begging for it.

And don't get him started on how much Alfred loved having Diana at the mansion. From the second he met her and saw the two of them interact, his surrogate father had been smitten with the idea of the two of them getting together.

Alfred. He'd contacted him on the first night of this nightmare to tell him what happened and let him he wouldn't be around until Diana was better. The elder man hadn't said much that first night, but Bruce could tell by the tone of his voice he was holding back a lot of what he wanted to say and much, if not all of it had to do with him getting his head out of his ass and stop fighting what was so obvious to everyone but him with regards to Diana.

Bruce caressed the back of each individual finger, committing their length and contour to memory. The temptation to remove his gauntlet to feel her skin again his was so overwhelming.

Seeing a shadow cast over him, Bruce looked up to see J'onn standing there, a syringe in his hand.

"Is that it?" he asked, his voice cracking. Part of him was ecstatic to know she would be cured, but another dreaded it because it meant she would have to face Ares where he ran the risk of losing her all over again.

Only a god could kill another god and he'd nearly killed her once already. As far as he was concerned, Ares was up one to nil.

"Yes"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bruce growled, frustrated J'onn would even hesitate in giving Diana the lifesaving medicine

"I created this from the formula in the notes you gave me, but I do not know if they are complete nor did I have time to test it against the sample of the virus you brought back with you"

Bruce sighed. J'onn was telling him there was a chance the antiviral he'd created may not work. Normally, he would insist J'onn test it first, but they were running out of time… Diana was running out of time.

However, did he really want to play Russian roulette with the life of the woman he loved?

xxx

 _ **Monitor Womb**_

Clark watched as another team was transported to the surface to deal with yet another armed conflict that had sprung up. That made four more alone since he and Shayera had left the infirmary.

They managed to stop the two in Columbia and Bolivia rather easily, neither side wanting to deal with the fact the Justice League was willing to get involved so both they laid down their arms and called a truce.

The skirmish in Kasnia however, was shaping up to be a different matter. The two dissident sides were back at each other throats, over what no one could really say. However, what Diana, Hawk and Dove had managed to smolder had only reignited.

Something Ares was no doubt enjoying, Clark thought to himself.

" _Shayera to Watchtower"_

"Go ahead Shayera" Mr. Terrific said

" _We may need reinforcements down here in Kasnia, the situation is escalating faster than we can handle"_

"Roger that, Shayera. I'll send down another team ASAP"

" _Great. Shayera out"_

Clark watched as Mr. Terrific called on Hawk, Dove, Plastic Man and Fire to report to the transporter room for deployment.

"Any updates from the other teams?" Clark asked

"Actually, I just heard from Green Arrow who is in Africa. He said it took a little more force than they wanted to use but they did finally manage to get both sides to call a cease fire and walk away. They should be returning any minute now"

"I'm not sure I want to know what he meant by needing to use more force than he wanted to"

"Probably not, but the important thing is the conflict is squashed"

"Yeah and three more will probably pop up in its place" Clark muttered

"Well right now…" Mr. Terrific was immediately cut off by a near frantic Shayera

" _Shayera to Watchtower"_

Having a bad feeling about the tone in her voice, Clark answered her instead

"What is it Shayera?"

There was slight pause before she finally replied

" _He's here"_

xxx

 **So there may be a big of a longer lag between this and the next chapter. I haven't hit a brick wall per se but I'm having some trouble finding the right words and setting etc for Diana's eventual showdown with Ares. So please be patient, I'll have it up as soon as I can I promise.**

 **Please remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, it means so much to me to know you are all enjoying the story.**

 **Here's the next chapter...**

xxx

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Kasnia**_

Shayera flew over the chaos below her, taking it all in. Since their arrival nearly two hours ago things only seemed to get worse not better. The two dissident sides seeming to only grow angrier with the league's presence not calmer.

She'd tried negotiating with both sides to see if one of them would be willing to lay down their arms in a show of good faith, but the only reply she got from either side was they would lay down their weapons when the other side did.

From there the conflict only escalated forcing her to call for reinforcements as her team was too scattered among the fighting to do any good to anyone.

"Shayera to Watchtower" she said switching her mace to other hand, so she could press her communicator

" _Go ahead Shayera"_

"We need reinforcements down here in Kasnia, the situation is escalating faster than we can handle"

" _Roger that, Shayera. I'll send down another team ASAP"_

"Great. Shayera out"

Floating down onto an overlooking cliff, she scanned the fighting below to see Vixen and Booster Gold struggling to keep both sides from killing each other by disabling weapons and for some that was enough to send them running in the opposite direction, but others kept fighting, going hand to hand if they had to.

It was like they'd all lost their minds.

She had a pretty good idea of what, better yet who was causing all this making her grip the handle of her mace even tighter. She wanted so badly to shove it where the sun didn't shine on Ares body for causing all this unrest and death. Needless lives were being lost simply because the arrogant god enjoyed it and fed off it.

It further infuriated her what he had done to Diana. While she and Diana were on better terms they still weren't back to the level of trust and friendship they had been before she betrayed the world and she desperately wanted to get back to there.

Suddenly, above her in the sky there was a bright flash of red flames which after a moment melted away to reveal the form of Ares in his godly armor, a devilish sneer plastered upon his lips.

Knowing she was no match for him, Shayera quickly called the Watchtower, silently praying J'onn and Batman had finished and administered the cure to Diana because based on the melee below her and going on around the world, Ares was far too strong for herself and the others to defeat without Diana.

"Shayera to Watchtower"

" _What is it Shayera?"_

"He's here"

" _Shayera do not engage him. I'm on my way…Shayera can you hear me?"_

Shayera could hear Superman yelling in her to stay put and wait for him, her body bristling and shaking from the anger she felt.

"You better get your ass here then"

" _I'm on my way"_

xxx

 _ **Watchtower Infirmary**_

Diana's whole body felt heavy, like she was treading through mud and no matter how hard she tried to move them her arms and legs just wouldn't comply.

She could faintly hear voices, but they sounded so far away, so muffled she couldn't discern who they belonged to. She could tell however, by the tone of their voices they were having a somewhat heated conversation. But what about?

She forced her eyelids up but immediately regretted the decision as bright light flooded her senses, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through her skull. Waiting until the pain past she pushed her eyes open again, this time only slightly to control the amount of light coming in. Through hooded eyes she could just barely make out the darkened forms of two figures standing a slight distance from her. She tried to speak but nothing came out as there was something covering her mouth and nose preventing her from being heard.

Still unable to fully move, Diana did her best to blink away the fuzziness in her vision, so she could make the two dark figures more recognizable to her. As her eyesight became sharper so too did her hearing and the muffled sounds of their voices began to become clearer.

Once her fog filled brain managed to catch up to what she was seeing and hearing, she was finally able to identify the two dark figures.

"Bruce" she muttered, again hampered by whatever was covering her nose and mouth. She attempted to bring her hand up to her face to remove whatever was blocking her face, but a strong glove covered hand stopped her

"Diana don't. That's helping you breath" Bruce said softly as he took her hand in his, relief at seeing her awake warming his entire body.

"What happened?" she asked her brow furrowed in confusion as her eyes darted around the infirmary, her mind trying to process what she was doing there and her whole body hurt like it did.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Diana momentarily closed her eyes, flashes of chaos in Metropolis dashed through her mind as did an image of…

"Ares" she cried, her eyes opening wide with realization as she attempted to sit up in bed but was immediately held back by pain that erupted in her chest.

"Take it easy, Diana. You'll only hurt yourself if you try to rush it" Bruce said as he gently pushed her back down on the bed.

Bruce was slightly taken aback at how easy it was to overpower her. She was so weak…too weak to do anything to help them at the current moment. But he knew Diana, once informed Ares was wreaking havoc in Kasnia she'd want to go regardless of how weak or in pain she was.

It was a big reason why he loved her so much, her conviction to do what was right and to help others, even at the expense of her own health and safety.

He wasn't sure he was ready for it though. He'd only just gotten her back, he couldn't lose her again.

He was broken from this thoughts by the feel of a feather light touch on his cheek. Looking down, he found Diana looking back up at him, a soft loving expression in her eyes.

Bruce smiled weakly at her as her fingertips grazed the stumble that had formed there over the last few days. He pulled back his cowl, so she could see just how much all this had affected him… how much he loved her. He wanted so badly to say the words, but he couldn't bring himself to do it yet even after everything that had happened.

"How are you feeling Diana?" J'onn asked breaking the spell between them

Bruce covered her hand with his, holding it possessively against his cheek before pulling it away from his face but still cradling it in his own hand, his thumb lightly tracing circles along the back of it.

Diana tried to speak but the oxygen mask covering her face stopped her. Groaning in frustration she reached up and pulled it off so could answer him properly, much to Bruce's dismay

"That has to stay on" he admonished, trying to grab it from her so he could put it back

"I can't talk with it on" she retorted, pulling it just out of his reach before he could grab it

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her. If he weren't so worried about her he would find the whole thing amusing. She was the most stubborn person he'd ever met, even more so than him at times which said a lot.

Diana turned her attention back toward J'onn, "I feel a little weak and my chest hurts, but other than that…just peachy"

Bruce couldn't help but smirk at her choice of words.

"However, I can tell my both your expressions something is going on and one of you better tell me what that is…now"

Bruce looked across her bed to make eye contact with J'onn, silently begging him not to say anything yet, but knowing deep down he couldn't be so selfish given the breadth of the situation.

"Bruce?" she softly pleaded

"Ares is in Kasnia, Clark and several teams are there now"

Knowing Kal didn't stand a chance against Ares, Diana began removing the I.V. lines and blood pressure cuff from her arms as she sat up in bed.

"Where's my armor?" she asked pulling back the sheet covering her

"Diana- "

Diana stopped to look Bruce dead in the eye, "Where is my armor?"

Bruce didn't say anything but also didn't back down, giving her his best bat glare, which Diana returned in full.

"I have it here my little sun and stars"

The group turned their attention to the doorway where Hippolyta stood, Diana's repaired armor neatly folded in her arms

"Mother"

xxx

 _ **Hephaestus' Workshop**_

Hippolyta moved through the darkened caverns her mind replaying the conversation and the revelations Hera and Aphrodite shared with her. She'd always known Diana was meant for greatness, something more than just what lay on the shores of Themyscira, but she could've never guessed it was as huge as what she'd been told.

It's not that she wasn't proud of her daughter, far from it. All that she'd accomplished since leaving for Man's World was truly amazing, any mother would be proud. Given her own history however, she couldn't help but worry about what lay ahead for her daughter.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't see Hephaestus standing right in front of her until he called out to her

"Your highness" he greeted her, his usual cocky grin adorning his face.

After all he had done, all he had helped Ares do, she so desperately wanted to smack that grin off his fat face, but she restrained herself. He was, after all the son of Zeus.

"Hephaestus. Is Diana's armor ready?"

"Of course," he replied, stepping aside to reveal the freshly repaired armor folded atop a small wooded table. "I took the liberty of reinforcing certain areas and taking it in others, the two of you have such different body types, it should fit the Princess much better now… more like a second skin" he stepped aside, silently offering her permission to inspect his work.

Hippolyta lifted the breastplate and held up before her to inspect it. It truly was a masterful piece of craftsmanship that conveyed both strength and femininity. While it had been created for her nearly, a millennium ago it belonged to Diana in every way… almost as if it had always been created for her.

Flipping the breastplate over, Hipployta rubbed her thumb over the repaired area where Ares had imbedded his dagger, noting how smooth it was, like nothing had ever happened.

"Is it up to your standards your highness?"

Hippolyta glared at him.

"Where is the weak spot?"

"Ah, ah, ah nice try your highness" he replied wagging his finger "you made me promise not to tell anyone. What was it you said, I am to take whatever weakness I hammer into it to Elysium with me? That's what I intend to do"

Hippolyta smirked

"Nice to see you learn from your mistakes Hephaestus"

"I may not be the prettiest face your highness, but I am definitely not dumb"

Hippolyta held her tongue, choosing not to respond to his idiotic statement. The man was as smart as he was ugly. Had he any intelligence then perhaps this whole situation could've been avoided

"Indeed" was all she said as she gathered up the rest of Diana's armor and made ready to leave when Hephaestus called out to her

"Don't you want to know where the weakness in Ares armor is?"

Hippolyta stopped but didn't turn around

"Tell me"

xxx

 _ **Watchtower Infirmary**_

"Mother" Diana said as she rose from her bed on shaky legs, using Bruce's forearm for leverage. "When did you get here?"

Hippolyta closed the gap between them in three long strides, grabbing Diana's elbow just in time to help Bruce to keep her from falling back onto the bed

"Just now. After leaving Themyscira I went to Hephaestus' workshop to pick up your repaired armor" she replied placing the aforementioned garment down on the foot of the bed "Hephaestus assured me is it better than before"

Hippolyta could see how apprehensive Bruce was about Diana being up and about so soon, much less going out to do battle with Ares. But Diana was Amazon warrior, bred for battle from birth. This was her duty and Hippolyta knew her daughter would do it no matter what.

"Thank you" Diana muttered as she gathered up her uniform "I need to get changed. Ares is Kasnia and Kal and the others are battling him, but they're not match for him"

"No, they are not"

Diana barely took steps before she was forced to grab onto the frame of her hospital bed to keep herself from falling over.

"Diana you need to give yourself some time to recover" Bruce said as he reached out to support her

Diana vehemently shook her head "We don't have any time Bruce. Ares isn't going to wait for me to regain my strength" she replied between short heavy breathes.

Bruce growled

"Doesn't change the fact that you're in no shape to fight him" he spat, his anxiety skyrocketing, his voice was laced with fear and concern, but he didn't care. He'd only just gotten her back, he wasn't about to lose her now.

Diana forced herself to stand upright, her regal and warrior spirit taking over, "This is my duty Bruce. You can either help me or get out of my way"

She didn't give a chance to argue as she scooped up the rest of her uniform and pushed past him toward the bathroom to get changed.

Bruce stared at the closed bathroom door unable to look away as a million thoughts ran through his head. Could life really be so cruel that he could save her from the brink of death only for her go out and die?

Feeling pressure on his forearm, Bruce tore his gaze from the door and turned to see Hippolyta had come to stand beside him

"The Gods will protect her"

Bruce sighed

"I hope so. I can't…" he stopped himself from finishing, unwilling to give a voice to his fears. He feared if he did, they would come true.

Leaning on the sink for support, Diana took in her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible, her pale skin contrasted against the dark circles under her eyes made them look ten times worse than they probably were, no wonder Bruce was so worried about her.

Lifting her infirmary issued tank top she took stock of the slow healing wound that ran nearly the width of her chest. It still hurt like Hades, but she could tell, based on its color that it was indeed healing, albeit extremely slowly. It confused her slightly as the stumble along Bruce's jaw told her she been in the infirmary for at least two days, which meant the wound should've healed further than it had. She would need to ask J'onn about it.

Lightly running a finger over the wound, she let the memories of how she obtained the injury come flooding back to her… along with the pain.

But mostly what came flooding back was Bruce's reaction to seeing her bleeding out on the ground. Even with his cowl on she had been able to read his reaction, hear the desperation in his voice and feel his fear. Even though partially conscious she'd seen his trembling hands as he tried to use his cape to stem the blood flow.

There's been so many things she'd wanted to tell him in that moment but had been unable to. She didn't fear death, but she did fear leaving him or having him taken away from her.

God, how she loved him. There were moments, many fleeting where she felt he cared for her deeply too, but he had yet to show any interest beyond friend and teammate. Although, his earlier reaction gave her hope.

But now was not time to deal with such things. Ares was out there destroying the world and her friends were caught in the middle.

Slipping out of her infirmary clothes and into her uniform, Diana didn't miss the sudden surge of energy and rush of adrenaline that coursed through her as she latched the secret clamps of her breastplate, locking it in place. Suddenly her breathing was less labored, her knees not quite so weak and the slight headache she'd had since waking up had all but disappeared. Sure, she'd always gotten a rush whenever she put her armor on, it was an honor she never took lightly but this time it was different. This time it felt as if the armor itself was feeding her energy and power.

She'd ask her mother about it later.

Right now, she had a job to do.

Facing the door, Diana closed her eyes and took a final deep steadying breath before pressing the open button and exiting the bathroom.

Hearing the bathroom door swoosh open Bruce turned to take in her appearance. Her steps were less shaky and more confident, they didn't look like they could give out on her at any moment and while she held her chin high and her shoulders were squared back Bruce could tell she was still very weak and hurting.

And yet she still looked gorgeous to him. Then again, she could wear a potato sack and he would still find her utterly beautiful.

"Diana- "Bruce started to say, but Diana quickly threw up her hand up to stop him

"Don't Bruce, you're not talking me out of this so either you can help me or get out of my way"

Bruce smirked

"Actually, I was just going to say I'm going with you"

Diana blushed

"Oh… well ok then. Let's go"

The two of them headed for the door when Hippolyta stepped in front of Diana, effectively stopping her.

"Diana wait, I must to speak with you first"

"Is it important?"

Hippolyta nodded

"Extremely"

"Ok, what is it?"

xxx

 _ **Kasnia**_

Clark groaned as he lifted himself up and shook off the rocks and dirt that had landed on top of him after Ares knocked him through a stone retaining wall. Before that, the god had punched him nearly three miles away, sending him tumbling through the air until he'd finally been able to regain control of his flight.

He was getting nowhere fast. He'd barely laid a finger on him, getting a few punches in in advance of Ares flicking him away like he was bug.

Shayera wasn't faring much better either. Last he'd seen of her Ares had sent a fireball her way which she blocked with her mace, but the ensuing explosion had sent her tumbling into a set of tree tops.

Taking back to the air, Clark flew head long at Ares who merely stood there with a wicked grin on his lips waiting for him.

"Aren't you getting tired of this Superman?" Ares mocked as he dodged one of Clark's punches then grabbed his cape jerking him backwards where he punched him in his gut with his right hand, then slammed his left into the back of his head sending the Man of Steel hurtling face first into the ground below.

Clark slammed into the rocky hillside face first leaving a Superman sized body impression in the dirt. Spitting a mouth full of dirt out, Clark growled in frustration, his eyes turning a deep shade of red as he activated his heat vision.

Pushing himself off the rock face, Clark spun around and focused all his anger and frustration of the last several days into his heat vision. Unleashing all he had pent up with regards to his 'sisters' injury and his best friend's broken heart, the twin red beams hit Ares square in the chest knocking him backwards.

Unprepared for the initial force of the beams, Ares was sent flying backwards several yards before he managed to recover, blocking the beams with his armored forearms and sending much of the energy back towards Superman.

Feeling his own heat vision slam into him, Clark screamed as his chest exploded in agony, the strength of the rebounding energy sending him tumbling into the ground.

Rolling over onto his hands and knees, Clark breathed heavily through gritted his teeth as he glared up at Ares who hovered above him, an arrogant triumphant smile on his face.

"Face it Superman, you don't have what it takes to beat me. None of you do" Ares mocked, his hands on his hips

"I do"

Ares turned in the direction of the voice just in time to see Diana's fist flying towards his face. Not having enough time to react, Ares' head snapped back under the force of Diana's punch sending him sprawling through the air.

Ares managed to quickly recover though, his body hovering mere feet above the hillside. Rubbing his stinging lip with his thumb, he scowled at Diana who floated above him when he saw the line of blood on the digit.

"So, you managed to survive… too bad it won't be for very long" he spat as he wiped the remaining bit of blood from his chin with the back of his hand.

"Give it up Ares" Diana said defiantly, her hands balled into fists at her sides more than ready for a fight

Ares maniacal laugh sent a chill down her spine

"It's you who should give it up Diana. I can tell you're not up to full strength, that punch barely had any force behind it, if it had, I'd be scraping myself up off the hillside"

"Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" Diana retorted as she brought her hands up in a defensive posture

Ares smiled, his red stained teeth staring back at her as he launched himself toward her

Bruce's feet pounded underneath him as he ran along the uneven rocky hillside. He'd come over the ridge just in time to see Diana's fist make contact against Are's chin, the force of the impact shaking the ground beneath his feet causing his steps to stutter.

Halting his sprint to regain his footing he watch Ares go flying and he couldn't help the small smirk that graced his lips as a wave of pride and joy came over him, his own desire for revenge against the God needing fulfillment.

Seeing Diana had the situation under control for the moment at least he headed towards Clark who was still trying to recover from his own encounter with Ares.

Reaching his side, Bruce kneeled next to him putting a hand on his upper arm and another across his back to steady him

"I'm ok, just got the wind knocked out of me"

"Really? Because it looks like you got your ass handed to you" Bruce said sarcastically as he helped Clark get to his feet

"Yeah well he is a god" Clark replied with a smirk

Suddenly the two flinched at the sound of a loud of boom behind them, turning just in time to see Diana zoom through the air and crash into the adjacent ridgeline sending rocks and debris flying.

"Diana!" Bruce yelled out as he watched her body crash into the ground below, several large rocks landed on top of her, temporarily trapping her beneath them

The two men quickly ran to the edge of the hillside just in time to see a red and blue blur streak up from the ground like a bullet and crash into Ares sending the two of them tumbling through the air, a mass of swinging and kicking limbs.

Diana was putting everything she had into her punches, but she could feel her energy beginning to wane as she was nowhere near full strength. It certainly didn't help that every punch Ares landed hurt like Hades. She could feel the cut above her left eye already beginning to swell and the blood from it was beginning to seep into her eye affecting her vision. She also knew she'd be sporting a hefty bruise on her jaw later…thankfully though, it didn't feel like it was broken.

Small graces, she thought.

She was however, giving as good as she received. Besides his deeply split lip, Ares had a black eye, swollen cheek bone and a bruised midsection from where managed to get a solid kick in early on in their battle.

Ares quickly ducked her right hook which unfortunately for Diana left her injured side completely exposed and he took full advantage of her miscue landing a heavy blow to the area causing Diana's chest to explode in agony. Wrapping her left arm around her midsection she fought to bite the pain and catch her breath… at the very least one rib was broken.

Feeling Ares approaching and knowing his arrogance would lead him to believe he had the advantage, Diana waited until he was at just the right distance before striking and landing a devasting uppercut. If she didn't break his jaw she sure as hell severely bruised it given the force behind the punch.

Knowing she'd have a better advantage on the ground, Diana headed for the tree line at the top of the ridge, disappearing into the rows of trees.

Ares was incensed, his eyes literally burning with fire as he rubbed his sore jaw. Looking below him and seeing Diana's disappearing form into the trees he smiled to himself as he arrogantly assumed he had her on the run.

Landing with a such a force it shook the tops of the trees, Ares cautiously approached the tree line as he called out to Diana

"You can't hide from me forever Princess" he said as she scanned the forest for his pray

"Who says I'm hiding?" she replied from behind him as she swung the trunk of a large oak tree at him

Having gotten the jump on him, Ares didn't have time to react as the tree hit him squarely in the back sending him hurtling to the ground face first, his mouth scooping up rocks and earth until he eventually skidded to a stop.

Spitting out the sandy grit mixed with blood, Ares pushed himself up onto all fours, his body literally shaking in white hot rage. The princess was doing it again, she was beating him. He was losing to this woman… again.

Diana ground her teeth together as she fought back against a sudden strong wave of dizziness. Her head, like her chest pounded relentlessly from the pain and exertion she felt, but she wasn't about to give in and let it take over her.

Clenching the tree trunk tighter in her taut hands she stalked toward the downed god like a predator stalks its prey, her nails digging deeper and deeper into the bark with every painfully tense step she took.

She wouldn't get another opportunity like this. He was in the perfect position, the weakness in his armor lay bare, just waiting for a precise robust strike to crack it open like an egg.

xxx

 _*Flashback*_

" _Diana wait, I must to speak with you first" Hippolyta said, laying a firm hand on her daughter's forearm_

" _Is it important?"_

 _Hippolyta nodded_

" _Extremely"_

 _Realizing her mother wasn't going to let her leave without speaking to her first, Diana relented_

" _Ok, what is it?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips insinuating to her mother to make it quick_

" _Alone"_

 _Diana sighed, her arms falling to her side_

" _Mother- "Diana said sternly pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, as she fought against the throbbing in her head._

 _They didn't have time for her mother's royal sense of honor and desire for privacy, Ares needed to be stopped._

" _Diana…"_

" _Mother, anything you need to say to me to you can say in front of my friends" she snapped, waving her hand in Bruce, Clark and J'onn's direction._

" _Very well" Hippolyta muttered "When I retrieved your armor Hephaestus revealed to me where the weakness in Ares armor is"_

" _Really?" asked Bruce, who was the first to find his voice which held an equal mix of surprise and skepticism at Hippolyta's revelation._

" _Yes"_

" _Why?" Bruce asked, his voice switching from curious to that of interrogator. No way Hephaestus suddenly decided to help them out of the goodness of his heart. There had to be another, bigger reason for the blacksmith to turn on his brother._

" _He knows he's made the gods quite unhappy, he feels this is the best way to get back in their good graces"_

 _Hippolyta paused, looking around the room she could the three of them, including Diana weren't a hundred percent buying into her explanation._

" _Plus, he wants to get back at Ares for even putting him in the position in the first place. The Gods are not pleased with Ares right now and Hephaestus does not want to find himself on the receiving end of Zeus' ire along with him"_

" _Can we be sure he's even telling the truth?"_

" _Bruce" Diana warned_

" _I do not believe he would lie to me. He has too much to lose by doing so" Hippolyta flatly replied_

 _Bruce narrowed his eyes at Hippolyta. His gut was screaming there was more going on than the queen was willing to share. If the gods were so angered by what Ares had done, then why not deal with him themselves?_

 _Too many things weren't adding up for Bruce, but unfortunately now wasn't the time to confront Hippolyta. Plus, he was sure Hippolyta suspected he had deduced something much bigger, much deeper was going on based on Hephaestus' odd choice of words at his workshop coupled with her own demeanor and reaction to it._

" _Where is the weakness mother?" Diana finally asked breaking the staring contest her mother was engaged in with Bruce. She may have slept through and missed a lot of what happened but she, like Bruce suspected there was much more her mother wasn't telling them._

" _He said the weakness lies in the middle of his back, directly between his shoulder blades. If you hit the spot hard enough his armor will crack"_

xxx

Diana could tell by the way his body vibrated against the dirt Ares was beyond enraged, and she knew if given the opportunity he would unleash a fury upon her like no other and in her current weakened state she wouldn't be able to withstand much of it.

Which was why she wouldn't give him the chance.

Repositioning the tree in her hands so the heaviest part of the trunk was at the top, she raised it high in the air, her arms stretching back as far as her shoulder sockets would allow without dislocating them.

Holding the tree above her head, Diana tensed every muscle in her body, pulling every ounce of strength out of them she could muster.

"Hera, give me strength" she cried out as she brought the tree straight down on Ares back like a hammer hitting the head of a nail.

The ground shook under the force of Diana's powerful strike as it made impact with Ares armor. The tree shattered sending sharpened pieces of wood scattering in all directions acting like darts imbedding themselves in the trunks of other trees and ground.

The force of the blowback lifted Diana off the ground and tossed her backwards several feet away. Landing in a heap she hissed as shards of wood sliced through skin on her arms and legs as they pierced the ground around her, but luckily none were big enough to do her any major damage.

Watching the dust literally settle, Diana rose to her feet and quickly limped over to where Ares lay sprawled out, silently praying her aim had been true.

Relief washed over her when her one good eye caught sight of it…a thin, vertical zig zagging line no longer than a few inches running along the spine of Ares armor directly between his shoulder blades, exactly where Hephaestus said it would be.

Reaching down, Diana grabbed the collar of Ares armor fulling intending to widen the crack she'd made with the tree trunk to put an end to his reign of terror once and for all when suddenly the back of his head came fly up and crashed into hers sending her reeling.

Stumbling backwards, Diana pressed the heel of her palm against the cut above her left eye as the impact with Ares skull had managed to split it further open sending a thick stream of blood pouring down the front of her face and into the eye itself, obstructing her vision.

Her attention so focused on feverishly clearing her blood-soaked vision coupled with the ringing in her ears from the intense impact from Ares head, Diana didn't hear the fast approaching footsteps until it was too late.

Suddenly Ares hand was around her throat, squeezing her wind pipe shut, cutting off her air supply. The ringing in her ears drifted away replaced by the sound of her pounding heart as Ares fingers pressed down on her on carotid artery causing white spots to dance behind her eyelids.

Feeling her feet lift off the ground, Diana felt her sense of helplessness escalate as he continued to tighten his hold on her throat and her inability to take any air into her burning lungs.

Unwilling to give into the darkness she felt beginning to stake its claim on her, she began to claw at his wrist with both hands, desperate to pry open his vice like grip on her throat even a little, but realizing it was no use, that his grip was too strong Diana began wildly punching and kicking doing anything she could to make him let go.

She could feel her body growing weaker, her limbs getting heavier, her vision growing dark and the only sound she could hear besides the pounding of her blood between her ears was Ares maniacal laugh as he literally squeezed the life out of her.

This was it she thought. She failed. Failed her mother, her sisters, her friends, the league, all the innocent lives in Man's World who would be forced to suffer under Ares relentless unbridled wrath… she failed them all.

She failed Bruce.

Tears began to sting her eyes as she thought about all the things she would never get the chance to experience with him. She would never get to tell him how much she loved him or show him just how much with her body. She would never know his touch in the most intimate way a man could show a woman.

And suddenly Diana's sadness turned to into anger. No, she screamed to herself… she wasn't going to die, not like this and not today.

Forcing her eyes open, she met Ares burning glare with one of her own. With renewed fervor she pounded her fists against his forearm and kicked at his midsection.

"It's over princess, just give in to the inevitable" Ares mocked as he lifted her higher above him and tightened his grip further

Diana gritted her teeth against the pain, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her broken.

Then she saw it, movement behind Ares… familiar movement and her scowl quickly turned into a wicked grin of her own.

"For someone who is about to die, you suddenly seem very happy"

"I'm not going to die" rasply she said

"Of course, you are, there's no one here to help you"

Diana's smile grew even larger

"Don't be too sure of that Ares"

Ares smiled faltered as he finally noticed the princess wasn't looking at him but passed him and it hit him… someone was behind him.

Ares made the feeble attempt to turn and defend himself, but it was too late.

"Err ahh!"

Was all Ares heard before he felt something extremely hard and strong impact the middle of his back like sledgehammer knocking him forward to his knees, his grip on Diana faltering.

Diana fell her knees gasping as the fresh air rushed into her burning lungs, the dark spots in her vision dissipating as she sat hunched on all fours.

Looking at Ares, who was still in shock from the electrified impact of Shayera's mace and that his armor had been completely pierced, Diana rose to her feet and approached him, rubbing her sore neck as she did.

"It's over Ares" she said her voice raspy and hoarse from the trauma of being choked.

Ares sneered at her.

Feeling the air hit his back at the spot where his armor had been breached his anger grew substantially as he knew the only way she could've discovered where the weak point in his armor was if his dear brother Hephaestus had told her where it was.

He knew with his armor damaged even in her weakened condition the princess had a huge tactical advantage over him as wouldn't be able to risk putting his back to at any point and since she wasn't alone there was almost no chance of that happening. Not to mention her friend's mace packed quite the punch and he really didn't want to find out what one of those spikes puncturing his skin felt like.

No, the princess would win this round, but he would back.

"It's never over Princess. Enjoy this victory while you can for I will be back" he spat before disappearing in a literal ball of fire.

Diana felt the relief wash over her as her battered body went limp sending her to her knees. Thankfully Shayera was there to catch her.

"Easy Diana, are you ok?"

Diana nodded "Yes, I'm just…" she trailed off, too weak to verbalize the shear pain she was currently in. Her head was pounding

Shayera merely smiled sympathetically as she helped Diana to feet, again catching her when her friend stumbled

"Thank you Shayera. I don't know how much longer I would've been able to hold on. If you hadn't shown up when you did…" Diana replied, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger in attempt to focus her thoughts and ease the pounding in her skull

"I'm just glad I was able to help. I would've helped sooner, but he packs a helluva punch Ares. One minute I'm fighting him and the I wake up dangling from a large tree branch. I almost fell when something fiercely shook it… think there was like an earthquake or something."

Diana merely smirked at her friend's assumption that an earthquake was what shook the tree she was in.

"Lucky you hit him where you did"

Shayera nodded "When I finally did manage to get down without falling flat on my face, I'd been about to fly out of the forest to look for Superman when I heard a commotion, I followed it and imagine my surprise when I found you being choked by Ares"

"J'onn managed to synthesize the antidote"

"Yeah I gathered that. Anyway, Ares was so engrossed in you that he left his backside totally exposed"

"Ares over confidence is usually his downfall and the spot you struck was the weak spot in _his_ armor. I'd managed to crack it and your strike broke it open"

"Payback's a bitch"

Diana nodded

"Glad to see you back on your feet by the way… well, sort of" Shayera joked as the two women began walking with Shayera supporting most of Diana's weight

Diana chuckled, and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain exploded across her chest taking her breath away as her broken ribs were reminding her they were in fact broken.

"Sorry"

Diana shook her head as she wrapped her arm around her midsection as an intense wave of dizziness washed over her "It's ok, it's better than the alternative right?"

"Most definitely. You had us all really scared, especially Batman, I'd never seen him so emotional"

"Diana" a voice in the distant called

"Oh, look at that, speak of the devil. How do you think he always seems to know when we're talking about him? I mean, what does he have each of us bugged or something?" Shayera joked

Diana abruptly stopped walking causing Shayera to stumble a little.

"Hey, ok it was just a joke, no need to almost make me fall flat on my face" Shayera chided, at first thinking the reason Diana had stopped was because she was making fun of Batman, but as she glanced at over her that notion quickly faded as she noticed how pale Dian's face had suddenly become and how vacant her expression was.

Before she could ask if anything was wrong, Diana's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into Shayera's arms.

"Diana" called out Batman again, this time his voice louder and much closer

"Over here!" shouted Shayera as she carefully lowered Diana to the ground, immediately checking her pulse, relieved when she found it, but also concerned because it was fast and erratic.

"Diana! What happened?" Batman asked as he fell to his knees next to the woman he loved for the second time in as many days.

"I'm not sure. One second, we are talking and the next her face got really pale and she collapsed. I mean she took a helluva beating from Ares"

"Where is Ares?" Superman asked scanning the area around them

Shayera snorted "The coward ran when Diana and I broke his armor"

"Her pulse is very erratic" Batman said as he examined Diana, his hands stopping when he came across the impressions on her neck where Ares had held her "Are these finger marks?" he growled

"Yes, when I came across her and Ares he had her off the ground by her neck… he was choking her"

"For how long?" demanded Batman

"I don't know"

"You two get her back to the Watchtower, I'll stay here and mop up" said Superman, his own emotions leaking through at seeing the woman he considered his sister so badly beaten and battered

"Batman to Watchtower, lock on to my location and transport me, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman directly to the infirmary and tell J'onn to be ready"

" _You got it Batman"_

"Keep me posted" Superman said to them before the they disappeared in a flash of light "Hang in there Diana, please" he muttered to himself before taking off to rejoin the other league members.

xxx

 **I know, I beat Diana up again so soon after "healing" her, but hey she's a badass she can take it right?**

 **Please be sure to review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading**


End file.
